M¡ Luz
by Lunatik Cullen
Summary: QUE PASA CUANDO APRENDES A VIVIR LLENO DE MONOTONIA Y NO VEZ TODO LO QUE PIERDES POR SEGUIR A LOS DEMAS?, NO HABRAS DEJADO PASAR AL AMOR VERDADERO?, O LA UNICA OPORTUNIDAD DE SER FELIZ?
1. PREFASIO

° * ° * ° * M¡ LUZ * ° * ° * °

* * * * * PREFACIO * * * * *

_La vida me ha cambiado totalmente, no sé como llegue a negarme a tener todo esto, mi vida esta plena aunque sé que me hace falta su aliento y su voz diciéndome que siempre lo tendré. La vida me ha cambiado de rutas mil veces, solo una mantuve y es la que me arrepentí, deje pasar muchas cosas de la vida, abandone las más pequeñas alegrías por ser cobarde, si como escuchan me acobarde al sufrir, creí que por que uno lo hiciera, todos lo iban a hacer, muy tarde me fui a dar cuenta que no era cierto y lo peor de todo fue que tuve que pasar por algo aun peor para darme cuenta que la monotonía es tonta y lo único que provoca es que dejes perder grandes oportunidades que no se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina, el amor de tu vida, o tal vez una nueva y verdadera familia, o una sonrisa a un alma en pena que como ser te llena más que mil palabras._

_Mi embarazo ha sido lo mejor que la vida y él me pudo haber dado, aunque el precio que tuve que pagar a sido muy caro, no me arrepiento de haber pasado todo eso, con tal de llegar a donde estoy lo haría una y mil veces._

_Esta soy yo Isabella Swan y lo único que espero es que aprendan de esta tonta para que no cometan mis mismos errores y así no dejen pasar las mejores oportunidades que la vida nos da._


	2. Capitulo 1: Quien Demonios Soy

**_AVISO: Los personajes no me pertecen, solo la trama es mia es lo que mi loca cabeza saca dia a dia_**

* * *

Capitulo 1 "quién demonios soy"

_¿Quién soy yo?, ni yo misma lo se mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, una persona sin importancia, una mujer sin vida, muchos se han de preguntar el por qué, solo les puedo decir que hace 16 años me la arrebataron, lo peor de todo es que fue mi propia familia, si así se le puede nombrar. _

_A partir de ahí mi "vida" se ha convertido en monotonía en la mañana levantarse con gran pesadez para ser sincera, de ahí un desayuno que no puede ser retrasado pero para no engañar me gustaría olvidarlo, salgo de casa para toparme con mi realidad, la ciudad y la monotonía de un nuevo día que es llenado por la escuela, el trabajo y labores del hogar. Afortunadamente vivo sola desde hace 3 años, logré independizarme de la tortura que era vivir con mi padre el ex policía Charlie Swan, hombre materialista, falso y superficial, lo sé es mi padre pero el tiempo y él mismo me han llevado a juzgarlo de esta manera._

_Hoy en día me encuentro viviendo en un lujoso departamento en la ciudad de Manhattan, ja como si eso debería importar, todo lo que tengo hoy en día es gracias a mi monótona existencia, pero sobre todo a ser un muerto en vida. No voy a fiestas, salidas, compras, vacaciones, paseos, en fin todo lo que lleve un gasto solo por diversión, eso me decía mi padre para según el mantener una fortuna cuando ya no se pueda servirle a alguien. Por una parte se lo agradezco por que al principio gracias a eso pude mantenerme en perfectas condiciones recibiendo ingresos solo de la beca, pero llego un momento en el que por decisión propia quería tener mayores ingresos y no solo de una beca, el haber conseguido trabajo no solo me ayudo a obtener más dinero si no a no encerrarme en un mundo donde solo me dañaba, con esto tenia mayores distracciones y así no pensaba en el doloroso pasado. Claro como todas ventajas que hay al que Charlie me haya prohibido ciertas cosas, también existen sus desventajas él pensaba que yo solo era un robot el cual servía solo para estudiar, el no soportaba que yo tuviera una nota menor de 9, aborrecía cuando se ponía en un plan tan pesado que lo que hacía mientras me sermoneaba era viajar al mundo en el que siempre me hubiera gustado vivir, con mi madre, pero bueno para que quejarnos de ello ahora ya es pasado y no hay vuelta atrás y de todos modos para que hacerlo, ya no se puede hacer nada, lo hecho ya está hecho y nada podrá cambiarlo._

_Bueno esta es mi "vida" aburrida y absurda que nadie más conoce gracias a que no se los he permitido, por ello quisieron juzgarme y no me importo ni en lo mas mínimo, muchos trataron de ayudarme pero yo los rechace, los trate mal y los pisotee y saben algo?, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho mi vida ya no tiene solución nadie podrá ayudarme hoy ni nunca, prefiero seguir con mi única consejera y mi más fiel compañera, MI SOLEDAD_

_Hoy como siempre me encuentro caminando hacia la universidad, a estudiar lo que un día se me impuso y que hoy en día continuo solo faltando un semestre de la carrera de derecho, que asco!, no sé cómo demonios voy a ser capaz de defender a un extraño si ni yo misma me defendí en su momento. Tal vez lo logre con mi segunda profesión en la cual no me prepare, es mas ni siquiera recibí instrucciones de cómo ejercerla, simplemente la utilice desde que mi madre falleció, se han de preguntar cual ser, es fácil la respuesta, soy actriz y de las mejores, no he necesitado participar en películas, ni en obras teatrales para ser mejor, si no que la misma sociedad me ha llevado a ser la mejor en esto, y digo que la mejor porque he logrado engañar a todos los que me rodean que soy una persona fría, superficial, sin sentimientos ni compasiones, he logrado demostrarles que conmigo nadie se mete, tanto ha sido mi triunfo que nadie se acerca y si lo hacen es extremadamente necesario, de ahí en fuera prefieren evitarme, evadirme o ignorarme y no saben cuanto lo agradezco. Hace años, cuando era una persona amable, cariñosa, bondadosa, amigable, todos querían verme la cara pero no me importaba yo seguía así por que mi madre me apoyaba, pero desde que ella murió decidí enterrarla junto con ella para que nadie más logre burlarse de la innombrable Isabella Marie Swan._

_Esto soy y nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar._


	3. Capitulo 2: Sorpresas

Capitulo 2 " Sorpresas"

_Así han pasado los días de mi vida, siguiendo la rutina, MI rutina._

_Hoy 13 de septiembre, es mi cumpleaños, nadie más que mi familia lo sabe, o eso creo, la verdad es lo mejor odio las sorpresas, la fiestas y los regalos, si lo sé, no soy normal, pero díganme que es normal en mi?_

_Hoy me encuentro sentada bajo la sombra de este árbol haciendo los recuentos de los daños de este estúpido año. Es mi tradición de estos últimos años, prefiero estar aquí que encerrada pensando en mi pasado, en ese pasado que tanto daño me hizo, ese pasado que dio un rumbo distinto a mi vida, aunque para ser sinceros hay recuerdos que regresan a mi aun sin quererlo, pero pues estando aquí puedo despejar mi mente en cosas diferente._

_Este año fue muy común, sin sorpresas (afortunadamente), ni nada relevante, claro existieron personas que quisieron entrar en mi vida pero como buena persona les cerré la puerta en la cara jajajaja me da tanta gracia, no sé como gente tan buena quiera involucrarse en mi vida, y digo buena para no entrar en detalles, por que como todo ser humano demuestran una cara y terminan siendo una muy distinta._

_Un extraño sonido irrumpió mis pensamientos, por lo visto alguien quiere arruinar mi día desde temprano, al contestar me encuentro con la persona más despreciable de mi existencia, tin ti lilin, adivina quién es, exacto mi padre._

_- buenos días hija de mi alma ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- no se pudo escuchar mas cinismo en su voz, porque es imposible y aparte agregarle esa carcajada de burla, como si realmente hablara para eso_

_- que quieres Charlie?- no podía soportar su cinismo, mejor ir al grano_

_- que modales hija, es lo que te he enseñado?- jijijijiji ni siquiera los conoces me dije a mi misma_

_-dime que es lo que deseas y que sea rápido porque no tengo mucho tiempo_

_- Esta bien, hablo por dos motivos, bueno tres para ser sinceros, el primero – algo me dice que primero será hipócrita – hablo para felicitarte, no todos los días cumples años cariño – jajajaja que les dije – segundo, no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ti- ahí va a comenzar de barbero, apuesto a que me va a pedir algo – no sabes que bien me siento al saber que estas en tus últimos pasos de la carrera, pero sobre todo saber que eres una de las mejores y pues el tercer motivo – ahí viene, apuesto a que quiere dinero, es lo único que le interesa – necesito que me mandes dinero, la pensión que recibo no me es suficiente y ahorita tengo muchas necesidades – uy si no sabes, sobre todo las alcohólicas – entonces hija, cuando podras enviarme el dinero?_

_Pero mira nada más que confiado esta el señor, pero con lo que no cuenta es que yo ya deje de ser la estúpida que mantenía sus borracheras_

_-Lo siento mucho Charlie pero mis necesidades son aún mayores que las tuyas, asi es que de ahora en adelante tendrás que buscarte como mantenerte por que yo ya no podre hacerlo – dario lo que fuera por ver su cara en este momento_

_- tú me lo debes escuincla – jajajaja que ofensa – yo te mantuve todos estos años y me lo debes as…._

_- lamento arruinar tu discurso tan consternador pero nadie te lo pidió, además no hay un contrato que yo haya firmado donde diga que tengo que regresarte todo – como te quedo el ojo?_

_- me lo debes Isabella, así es que tu deber ….._

_- lo lamento tengo cosas más importantes que hacer_

_- ni se te ocurra colgarme…._

_- demasiado tarde ya se me ocurrió, adiós_

_Quisiera ver su cara y leer su mente para leer todo lo que está pasando por esa cabezota, como dice el dicho "crea buitres y te sacaran los ojos" lamentablemente el día de Charlie llego._

_Pero olvidemos el pequeño trago amargo de hace un instante y continuemos con lo que estábamos. La verdad no me quejo con lo que tengo, soy asistente de uno de los mejores abogados del país, como llegue ahí?, pues un tipo descerebrado que quería ganarme me ayudo a conseguir el puesto, lamentablemente hice lo que él se estaba proponiendo hacer conmigo, lo use y lo deseche como un pañuelo._

_Mi jefe es el único señor al que admiro totalmente, es un señor recto y cumplido, ama a su trabajo pero no por eso descuida a su familia y eso lo hace aun más especial. Es uno de los mejores pero sabe dividirse el tiempo, por las mañanas su trabajo y después de las 2 de la tarde no tiene tiempo para nada que no sea su familia, es uno de los hombres más poderosos y ricos del país, y orgullosamente digo que trabajo con el, su nombre es Jackson Hale, el hombre más dedicado que conozco._

_El es una de las personas que trato de ayudarme pero no se lo permití, cada vez que trataba de indagar sobre mi pasado cambiaba de tema o hacia lo que siempre hago "huyo". No quiero dar lastima a nadie más, y mucho menos a él, quiero obtener un gran puesto por mis esfuerzos y no por la lástima que me tengan._

_Si algún día me hubiera casado, me gustaría que mi esposo fuera así, para que negarlo, anteriormente soñaba a diario con un matrimonio y una familia, el cuento de hadas de cualquier princesa, pero ahora sé que eso no está al alcance de mis manos, eso no pertenece a mi destino._

_No sé cuánto tiempo divague en eso, ahora me doy cuenta que el crepúsculo cae sobre mí, pero hay algo más que me hizo regresar a la realidad, unos pasos que me indicaban que alguien se acercaba, es extraño pero siempre estoy en este árbol el mas solitario de aquí, el más alejado de todos para poder pensar bien, pero esos pasos me indicaban que se acercaban a donde yo estoy, quien podrá ser?, seguramente un idiota tratando de llamar mi atención, pero como siempre lo ignorare._

_-Isabella – no, por favor, dime que esto es una pesadilla y que estoy a punto de despertar – Isabella eres tú? – no, el no, el quedo atrás junto con mi pasado – mira nada mas en donde nos encontramos, que pequeño es el mundo verdad mi amor?_

* * *

_bueno chikas, aqui les dejo mis primeros 2 capitulos, espero que les guste, acepto opiniones de todo tipo, por favor, las estare esperando, en un rato subo los otros dos capitulos, soy nueva por aqui, pero ps esperemos a cer que tan bien nos va, sale, cuidense _


	4. Capitulo 3: El Pasado Regresa

Capitulo 3 "El Pasado Regresa"

_Escuche nuevamente esa voz, esa voz que jure iba a olvidar, tan mal me encontraba como para alucinarla, porque claro estaba el jamás me iba a encontrar, sacudí la cabeza tratando de eliminar ese pensamiento, pero ahí volvió a escucharse_

_-Isabella, mira nada mas, con quien me vengo a encontrar, mi amor eterno - Porque mi pasado se aferraba a mi presente, por que se aferraba a lastimarme día a día – y que corazón no me vas a saludar?, acaso no me has extrañado?_

_- qué demonios quieres? – no podría demostrarme frágil, no ante el_

_-no, no, no, esa no es manera de saludar a tu futuro esposo_

_-tú ya no eres nada en mi vida – que no le quedo claro_

_- lamento comunicarte mi amor que tú fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo mía por el resto de tu vida, crees que por no haber llegado al altar no me perteneces, estas muy equivocada_

_- déjame en paz, yo no te pertenezco ni a ti ni a nadie, así es que te voy a pedir de la manera más atenta que TE LARGUES!_

_En ese momento se acerco muy rápido a mí que ni me percate ni lo sentí hasta que me sujeto de mi cabello y me dio una cachetada, fue en el momento en que mi pasado regreso y se aferro nuevamente a mí, su traición, sus infidelidades, sus golpes, todo, absolutamente todo._

_-suéltame Demetri por favor, me lastimas_

_-esto estúpida, es para que tengas presente que yo soy tu dueño y a mí me tienes que tratar con respeto_

_-me das asco!- volví a sentir su mano en mi boca y fue en el momento en que todo se obscureció, y solo le pedía a dios, si es que existirá uno, que me diera la muerte en ese instante, sería mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños, quería morir, ya no tenía nada por que luchar, ni amigos, ni familia, nada, por fin estaría a lado de mi mamá, estaría con ella, con la única persona que me amo. Por favor quiero mi muerte. Todo es tan negro como lo ha sido mi vida, siempre en las sombras, huyendo siempre por temor, escondiéndome del pasado que tanto me daño y que por lo visto me sigue dañando._

_De repente esa luz de la que todos hablan apareció ante mis ojos, en este instante es cuando una capa de paz y tranquilidad me empezó a abrigar de esta obscuridad, nuevamente me sentí como cuando estaba con mi mamá. Camine hacia la luz por qué sabia que ahí encontraría el amor y la paz que perdí hace años, mis pasos se sentían ligeros, como si volara, con cada paso que daba, esa paz se sentía aun mas. De repente comencé a ver en las paredes, de ese túnel, las imágenes más felices de mi verdadera vida, como cuando mi mamá y yo le hicimos un pastel a mi papá pero terminamos llenas de harina, o cuando salimos al parque y caímos en lodo los 3, cuando jugamos almohadazos y terminamos con todas las almohadas de la casa, y como olvidar nuestro ataque de risa en la comida. Todos esos recuerdos estaban marcados en las paredes de este túnel._

_Al final me tope con unas puertas enormes al acercarme se abrieron solas y me encontré con un hermoso jardín, llenos de vida, paz, tranquilidad y amor, todos esos sentimientos llenaron mi ser, así como desde hace mucho no lo sentía._

_Me tope con una banca y ahí había una mujer dándome la espalda, con una seña me indico que me sentara a su lado, era una mujer de cabello castaño claro, largo y brilloso, se veía delgada desde este punto, su piel era pálida, podría decir que esa era mi madre, pero eso era imposible._

_Nuevamente me enseño el lugar vacio a su lado y me indico que me acercara, esta vez sí hice caso, rodee el lugar y ahí me encontré a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, mi madre._

_No aguante más y me lance a sus brazos, llore como no lo había hecho desde su muerte, ella me abrazo y me consoló, no dijo nada y pedía que lo hiciera._

_Después de que las lágrimas dejaron de caer levanto mi rostro poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas, al verla, se veía hermosa, todo una ángel, con ese brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que tenía todos los días, en ese momento no aguante más y le hable_

_-te extrañe tanto mamá- bese sus mejillas como cuando era niña y me hacia mi comida favorita_

_-Bells, mi niña, tienes que regresar, aun tienes que luchar, por favor hija, sigue luchando – no entendía por qué me lo decía, es el mejor lugar donde puedo estar, por fin estamos juntas, por que se niega a estar conmigo, acaso no me quiere? – mi amor, lucha por favor_

_- porque me pides eso?, acaso ya no me quiere?- no pude evitar derramar una lagrima que inmediatamente la limpio con su dedo_

_-Bells te amo con toda mi alma, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, pero mi amor aun no es tu turno, tienes que luchar, tú tienes y te mereces ser feliz. La interrumpí, acaso creía que ya no lo era estando ahí_

_- mamita yo soy feliz estando aquí contigo – me silencio colocando un dedo en mis labios, su piel era suave y tersa_

_- mi amor, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar para estar juntas por siempre, pero hoy no es el día, tienes que luchar mi amor, hay gente que te falta por conocer y te juro que te van a amar, te van a proteger como si yo estuviera ahí._

_- no mamá, esa gente no existe, todos mis sueños murieron junto a ti, por favor no nos separes nuevamente_

_- escúchame bien Bella, prométeme por el amor que me tienes que vas a luchar, tienes que ayudar a tu padre a que su corazón vuelva a latir,, que regrese el hombre que amamos, por favor hija, lucha, demuéstrale al mundo que tu eres lo suficientemente capaz de salir de cualquier prueba, hazlo por mí, por favor - No quería hacerlo, no podía, pero sus ojos me lo suplicaban, no me quedo de otra que asentir._

_En ese momento sentí una corriente en mi pecho, mi mamá se percato de lo que sucedía, lo último que me dijo fue_

_-es hora hija, te amo, lucha!- ahí desapareció y otra vez regreso la obscuridad, espero no arrepentirme, por ella luchare, continuare, aunque no prometo ser la misma niña a la que amo._

* * *

_chikas aqui les dejo nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste mi fic, como ven soy meresedora de REVIEWS, ustedes decidan, espero que si_


	5. Capitulo 4: Lo Que Soy

**Capitulo 4 "lo que soy yo"**

_Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen y me considero el hombre más afortunado del planeta, soy médico y mi especialidad es la pediatría, para muchas soy el soltero más codiciado, la mayoría de las mujeres que se acercan a m i es por mi físico, según ellas soy un dios, que tonterías como si eso fuera para siempre, pero por otra parte se acercan a mi por mi dinero, estuve a punto de casarme creyendo que ella realmente me amaba pero todo era mentira, lo único que quería era mi dinero y ser la mujer envidiada por estar conmigo, en fin afortunadamente me di cuenta a tiempo. Como soy, una simple palabra me puede definir del todo, soy un desastre andante, como mencionaba la mayoría se acerca por la "fama" de ser el dueño del mejor hospital pediátrico del mundo._

_Muchas mujeres han querido entrar en mi vida, desde rubias modelos hasta morenas apasionadas, pero no se dan cuenta que soy anti plásticas, se han de preguntar que son las plásticas, pues son mujeres huecas que lo único que les importa es el aspecto físico, que la mejor cintura, que los mejores glúteos, que los más firmes pechos, que el vestido de moda, que el mejor estilista, bla bla bla, simples tonterías no se darán cuenta que lo que realmente importa es lo que hay en el corazón, si soy cursi lo acepto._

_Pero en fin dejemos las cosas sin importancia a un lado, en un inicio les dije que soy el hombre más afortunado, eso se debe al simple hecho de tener una maravillosa familia. Mi hermana Alice Cullen la menor de mis hermanas, el duende de la familia, pequeña y frágil a simple vista, pero con un demonio interno que nadie puede parar._

_Después viene mi hermano Emmett Cullen, grande y fuerte, todo un hombre de portada,, musculoso y atractivo, la envidia de los modelos, jajajaja, pero como todo ser humano tiene sus defectos, es imprudente, inmaduro e infantil, excelente ser humano, era mujeriego pero las redes del amor lo atraparon, su esposa Rosalie Hale mujer hermosísima, toda una modelo, pero a diferencia de las plásticas ella si tiene cerebro y corazón que siempre utiliza, es dura y rencorosa, pero magnifica amiga. Su hermano Jasper Hale, increíble persona, reservado pero muy maduro, que por cierto anda pretendiendo a mi hermana lo cual me da un gusto enorme, hombres como el muy pocos y aunque la duende se haga del rogar se que ella lo quiere, cada vez que lo mira sus ojos brillan._

_Mis padres son personas estupendas, nuestros mejores amigos, nuestros apoyos, nuestra luz en la obscuridad, nuestro sostén en nuestras caídas. Mi madre Esme Cullen, es una mujer maravillosa llena de amor para dar, mujer maternal, divertida, excelente cocinera, buena amiga, buena concejera, mujer comprensiva, pasiva, en fin me la puedo pasar diciendo todas sus virtudes y nunca terminaría, creo que la palabra que la definiría de cierta manera seria "perfecta", he soñado encontrar a una mujer como ella que me acompañe el resto de mis días, se que está en algún lugar de este planeta y la encontrare para poder formar una familia como la mía._

_Mi papá, Carslile Cullen la cabecera de la familia y orgullosamente digo que es mi padre, un hombre increíble, el padre de familia en su hogar, el profesionista en su trabajo, el mejor cirujano que haya existido, es la persona más entregada a todo, claro siempre dándole prioridad a su familia. Para terminar, ellos son mi ejemplo a seguir, todos han influido para tener lo que tengo._

_Hoy como siempre me encuentro en mi departamento hace 4 años decidí independizarme, me costó trabajo hacerlo pero me ha hecho madurara como persona, mi vida en este momento se encuentra monótona por las mañanas levantarse, bañarse con un rápido desayuno y salir hacia el hospital, mi vida se encuentra enfocada en mis niños, todos mis pacientes que día a día me regalan una sonrisa y me dan la ilusión de formar una familia, pero esperare a encontrar a esa mujer que me robe el aliento, aquella que esté dispuesta a entregarme su vida así como yo le entregaría la mía._

_Hoy me levante con un presentimiento extraño, como con una desesperación de hacer al importante, pero no lograba recordar que, me comunique con Ángela mi secretaria_

_-hola Angie habla Edward_

_-hola Dr. Como esta?, en que le puedo ayudar- hace 3 años Ángela quería algo conmigo, la invite a salir pero ambos nos dimos cuenta que nuestra relación solo podía ser de amigos aunque insiste con el formalismo_

_-ya te dije que me digas Edward y pues estoy muy bien gracias, una pregunta hay algo importante que hacer hoy- desde que me independice ella casi se ha hecho cargo de mi vida, ya que yo no era capaz de recordar eventos por mi cuenta_

_-perdón, Edward no hay nada relevante solo tienes 5 consultas y ya, quieres que hable para cancelarlas?_

_- no, no solo preguntaba, es que desperté con la presión de hacer algo importante pero bueno llego en 1 hora a mas tardar, nos vemos, cuídate- la ventaja de vivir en el departamento era que esta súper cerca del hospital_

_-ok Edward nos vemos, te vienes con cuidado_

_Fue lo último que escuche y colgué, no sé que sea esto pero no importa, haber que pasa, hoy sería un día tranquilo, me levante y fui directamente a la regadera, me di un baño con agua caliente para relajarme totalmente, era lo que necesitaba y tal vez me ausentaría unos días al trabajo, creo que esto es por la presión del trabajo últimamente, tal vez esto que sentía era por eso, pero por el momento la ducha logro su objetivo, relajarme. Salí a vestirme no sé que me ocurrió pero no encontraba nada que ponerme, por lo menos nada con lo que me sintiera a gusto, si que estaba raro, por lo regular siempre me ponía lo primero que encontraba y ahora nada me convencía, aleje esos pensamientos y me puse un traje negro con una camisa lila y una corbata morada, jajajaja es sábado y me vestí formal. No sé qué rayos pasa, trate de acomodar mi cabello pero como siempre se mostro rebelde y no logre nada, tome mi celular, mi cartera y baje a desayunar mi ensalada de frutas con miel y jugo de naranja mientras leía el periódico y como siempre encontrarse con problemas económicos, políticos etc. En fin decidí dejarlo y encaminarme al hospital, tome las llaves de mi coche, un volvo del año, mi adoración. (./blogautomotores/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/volvo_)_

_Al salir me encontré con la persona más detestable, mi vecina, ex novia, Tanya Denali, es modelo que arruino su vida y de paso arruino la mía, hace años tuve una relación con ella pero me fue infiel, me busco y rogo por mucho tiempo, hasta que vino a vivir en mi mismo edificio, quiere regresar a mi lado, pero yo ya no sé cómo hacerle entender que ya no me interesa, una vez que pierdes la confianza de alguien muy difícilmente la recuperas, y ahí viene a molestar._

_-hola Eddie, como estas mi amor- otra vez ese maldito sobre nombre la única a la que le permito que me diga así es a mi mamá, porque ni a mi hermana le permito eso_

_-en primera sabes que odio que me digan "Eddie"- lo dije tratando de imitar su voz, claro esta fue un fracaso- en segunda no soy tu amo, desde hace mucho lo deje de ser y en tercera y la que más te pido, déjame en paz_

_-hay que humor corazón, claro está que nadie más te satisface como yo en la cama, recuerdas como te hacia gritar mi nombre y me pedias mas y mas- que asco! Como una mujer se podía rebajar a eso_

_- mira Tanya a ti no te incumbe mi vida, ok?, así es que déjame tranquilo, búscate a un idiota que te crea, yo ya no lo hare- en ese instante llegamos al estacionamiento llegamos al estacionamiento, bendito elevador- con permiso_

_Si que sería difícil deshacerse de esa mujer, y aunque me haya lastimado, engañado y jugado con lo que sentía, le deseaba lo mejor y espero que la vida no se cobre todo lo que ha hecho de la peor manera, dejándola SOLA_

* * *

_chikas aqui les dejo un capitulo mas, espero sus comentarios, que me ayudaran a seguir o dejarla, ustedes diganme, su opinion es muy importante para mi_


	6. Capitulo 5: Pequeños Campeones

**Capitulo 5 "pequeños Campeones"**

_Después de mi desagradable encuentra con Tanya decidí olvidarme de ello y comenzar con mi día que como ya era costumbre seria dedicado a mis pacientes, al llegar al hospital me encontré con Ángela indicándome que ya me esperaba mi muy inquieto paciente, al llegar a mi consultorio me quite mi saco y me puse mi bata, este lugar tenia mucha vida, lo adoraba, asia de el un espacio muy acogedor, mi mamá lo decoro y como dudarlo es una mujer con muchísimo talento. (las imagines del consultorio estan en mi perfil)_

_Encendí mi computadora y comenzó abriendo mi correo el cual raramente lo revisaba, cuando ya estaba lista le indique a Angie que hiciera pasar a mi desesperado paciente, al entrar corrió a mis brazos, este niño se llamaba Emiliano esa una adoración su mamá lo traía cada mes a revisión, le había agarrado un cariño muy grande al niño y admiraba a su mamá, Megan, era una mujer maravillosa, Emiliano fue producto de una violación, cuando se entero que estaba embarazada decidió tenerlo, era una excelente madre. El niño me quería como el padre que nunca tubo, una ocasión fue muy gracioso cuando Emiliano le había pedido a su mama que lo trajera cada semana, me la pasaba fantástico, de hecho ya lo considerábamos parte de la familia, en mis días libres y Megan me lo permitía, lo llevaba de un lado a otro, mi familia lo quieren mucho, hace mucho tiempo que no andábamos juntos y para ser sinceros lo extrañaba._

_-hola campeón, como te has portado? – brinco a mis brazos y yo inmediatamente lo cargue_

_-Hola Edual, etoy mien, tu como tas? – me causaba mucha risa pero también ternura su manera de hablar, pero era de esperarse apenas acababa de cumplir 2 añitos_

_-muy bien campeón, y dígame en donde ha dejado a su hermosa mamá – le pregunte ya que no había entrado aun._

_-ups – puso cara de haber hecho una travesura – la ovide en el maño jijijiji_

_- no, no, no, como la puedes dejar solita, que tal si e la roban?_

_-no se la doban, pol que ya es gande y se sbe quilal sholita- en ese momento entro Megan, sin duda alguna una mujer hermosa pero que nunca lograría ver en ella algo más que una hermana_

_-hola Edward, perdón por este pingo, entra como si estuviera en su casa_

_-hay mami como si te ocule que vo a vivi aquí – su comentario hizo que soltáramos unas risitas_

_-haber mi amor deja de estar de lorito y ven a sentarte aquí para que Edward pueda trabajar- le indico el sillón que tenia para mis niños_

_-ya vites edual me dijo lokito, mi mami no me quele – hizo un puchero tan tierno que lo acomode en mi pierna en lo que abría su expediente_

_-claro que no Emi, te dijo lorito, es un pajarito que habla mucho – su cara demostró sorpresa y su boquita formo una o perfecta – haber comencemos pesándote, luego te pesamos y continuamos con el chequeo rutinario_

_-siiiiiiiiiii!, me va a pesal, oites mami, ya va a vel mi baliguita, que ya quesio glande po come tanto helalo, y pambien me va a medil pa que vea que ya queshi y vo a sel glande y buapo como el – dijo muy emocionado al subirlo a la bascula_

_-con que has comido mucho helado y no me has invitado? – lo dije con fingida cara de molestia que se esfumo al ver que se tapaba la boquita y comenzaba a reírse_

_-hay Emiliano que discreto eres_

_Ups mami, se me chispotio – comenzamos a reírnos y así continuamos con su chequeo rutinario, a decir verdad era un niño muy sano e inteligente al terminar me prometió invitarme a comer un helado, cuando se iba se acerco lo cargue y me susurro al oído – oie me salulas a mi movia Ali y le dices que lo quelo musho, pelo no le digas a mi mami pol que se poe celosa sas – yo le sonreí y asentí._

_Al salir me encontré con una muy preocupada Ángela diciéndome que uno de mis pacientes internos se encontraba mal y que tenía que ir rápido a verlo, salí casi corriendo, llegue con él y ya estaba todo controlado por uno de mis colegas. Regrese a mi consultorio para continuar con mis consultas restantes._

_así pase el resto del día de niño en niño, llenos de ocurrencias y diversiones, sin darme cuenta el crepúsculo caía sobre la ventana de mi consultorio me quede admirándolo, si tuviera mi familia no estuviera aquí, deseaba tanto tener esa mujer e hijos que te esperan ansiosos en casa, que al llegar a mi casa me encuentre con un fuerte abrazo de mis hijos diciéndome lo mucho que me han extrañado, con mi esposa que me reciba con un dulce beso el cual reconforta hasta la más triste alma, escuchar sus anécdotas del día y que al estar con ellos hagan que olvide cualquier pesadez de mi día. No sé porque lo pensaba, supongo que llega un momento en la vida en que te cansas de tu soledad, de jóvenes es lo que uno más desea, ser libres e independientes, pero conforme pasan los años te das cuenta que así fuera la más fuerte pelea que tuvieras en tu hogar llenaba tu vida. Hoy en día estaba cansado de mi soledad, pero ni modo fue lo que yo decidí y no hay vuelta atrás._

_No se cuanto tiempo, hasta que el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis ensoñaciones, al escuchar el tono supe inmediatamente que se trataba de mi hermana, al contestar me encontré con una muy preocupada Alice, es ese momento me llego a la cabeza el presentimiento de esta mañana_

_-hola duendecillo a que debo el honor de tu llamada – trate de escucharme lo más natural posible tratando de eliminar todo mal pensamiento_

_-Edward te necesitamos inmediatamente, estoy en sala de urgencias de tu hospital- eso hizo que me descontrolara y me espantara más de lo que ya estaba_

_-que paso Ali?, te paso algo a ti?, contéstame no me dejes con la duda - mientras hablaba iba casi casi volando asia la sala de urgencias, salí del consultorio y le indique a Angie que regresaba en un rato, ella solo asintió_

_-Edward nosotros estamos bien- al escuchar eso de cierta manera me tranquilizo, pero por qué tanta urgencia entonces, me inquietaba mucho escuchar a Alice así, era muy raro en ella – cuando llegues te platico, pero corre es importante_

_-voy bajando pequeña, en menos de 5 minutos estoy ahí contigo, quienes están contigo?- me imagine que no estaría sola porque desde un principio me dijo que me necesitaban, ahí vi que no era solo ella_

_-está conmigo Rose, Jazz y el señor Jackson, pero corre por fis, es urgente- por un momento me paso por la cabeza que sería la señora Hale, porque a ella no la menciono, que abría pasado, esa intriga no la aguantaba, pero ya no quise preguntar mas, y llegar con ellos_

_-está bien peque estoy en camino_

_-Gracias Ed – y colgué me estaba preocupando mucho la situación, solo esperaba que no fuera nada grabe_

* * *

bueno chikas les dejo uno mas, me dio tiempo de subirlo asi es que aqui esta para ustedes

* * *

mairethchiba: recibi tu mensaje y creo que has entendido lo que quiero que vean con este fic, no sabes que gusto me da el que te guste mi fic, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leerla

* * *

claro no solo a ella, a todas en general quiero agradecerles por tomarse un tiempo y leer las locas ideas que ingenia mi cabeza

en puertas esta otro fic, pero quiero dedicarme completamente a este, ya que este por terminar comenzare a subir el otro, espero que los sigan y sean de su agrado, bueno ahora si me voy, mañana prometo subirles dos mas, cuidense y nos estamos leyendo


	7. Capitulo 6: La Vi Por Primera Vez

**Capitulo 6 " la vi por primera vez"**

_Al llegar a urgencias me encontré con mi hermana y amigos muy preocupados, no sé lo que sucedía pero esto no estaba nada bien_

_-que pasa Ali, dime porque tanta urgencia de que bajara- nadie se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y al Alice al verme corrió a abrazarme, esto ya estaba más que mal_

_-Edward tienes que salvarla, haz lo que puedas – no entendía a quien es a quien yo tenía que salvar con tanta urgencia_

_-hola Edward, necesito de tu ayuda necesito que la salves, no la podemos perder- seguía sin entender, lo único que me quedaba era preguntar de quien se trataba_

_-Hola Señor Jackson, pero haber ahora díganme de que se trata y a quien tengo que ayudar_

_-Edward entra y atiéndela TU- me dijo haciendo énfasis en el tu- se llama Isabella Swan, por favor sálvala y ya después te digo de que se trata y todo lo que quieras saber, si?, pero ahora lo importante es que vallas – esto no me ayudo a resolver mis dudas, me había dejado de la misma manera o peor, lo visto era alguien muy importante porque todos estaban muy preocupados, no sé quien era esa niña pero si eso los tranquilizaba los ayudaría_

_-haber se llama Isabella Swan y cuántos años tiene?- necesitaba saber por lo menos lo básico para poder entrar_

_- ese es uno de los problemas, tiene 22 años, hoy los cumplía, por ser mayor no la querían aceptar, solo lo hicieron por la vieron realmente grave_

_-ok ahora entiendo, mira si no te la querían aceptar es porque es mayor de edad y solo se aceptan niños, por eso se llama Hospital Pediátrico, si entiendes verdad?- no entendía el motivo de su desesperación_

_-mira Edward Anthony Cullen mueve ese perezoso trasero ahí adentro y sálvala- ella solo me decía mi nombre completo cuando estaba enojada o cuando realmente estaba desesperada – Ed ella es importante - y ahí está esa carita de borrego a medio morir, nadie se resistía, lamentablemente ni yo lo hacia_

_-está bien, hare lo que esté en mis manos, por favor háblale a papa que venga por favor, tal vez necesite de su ayuda- hace tiempo que no me preocupaba por atender gente mayor, preferible tener mi cabecera por si acaso_

_-si ya lo llame y me dijo que venía en camino junto con mamá y Emmett- con lo que me acaba de decir es que me di cuenta que realmente era importante tanto como para que Emmett viniera, pero ese nombre no lograba recordarlo, de quien se trataría?_

_-ok, entonces voy a entrar y dejare indicaciones para que dejen entrar a papá cuando llegue – me dirigí con la enfermera que estaba en informes, una más de la que me devoraba con la mirada_

_-Hola Karen, por favor indícame en donde se encuentra la señorita Isabella Swan_

_-claro doctor, se encuentra en la camilla 325, se le ofrece algo mas- hay niña deja de coquetear que no te queda_

_-sí, me podrías decir que doctor se está haciendo cargo de ella_

_-El doctor Alec Vulturi – bueno por lo menos algo está a favor, uno de los mejores doctores con los que cuenta el hospital se está haciendo cargo de ella_

_Me dirigí con mi hermana a indicarle en que habitación estaría para que le avisaran a mi papá cuando llegara, me regrese nuevamente con Karen para indicarle que dejara pasar a mi papá cuando llegara, le agradecí y me adentre a la sala de urgencias_

_Al entrar me encontré con una imagen aterradora, era un ángel caído, aunque tenía cardenales en la mejilla y un ojo morado se podía notar esa belleza, no sé por qué surgió el impulso de correr hacia Alec y preguntarle que le estaba sucediendo, pero que estaba pasando, si ni siquiera la conocía, era extraña sensación porque sentía que tenía que protegerla, me libere de esos pensamientos para acercarme a Alec y saber lo que pasaba._

_-Edward qué bueno que llegas, necesito de tu autorización para poderla trasladar a un hospital adecuado para ella – pero que decía, moverla y arriesgarnos a no lastimarla, no, no podía, además no soportaría que la alejaran de mi lado, pero que estoy diciendo, es una completa extraña, pero sigo sintiendo esto, como si tuviera que protegerla, no se pero esta vez le hare caso a mis instintos_

_-Pero que dices Alec, como trasladarla, haber primero dime lo que paso y ya después trataremos lo del traslado – trate de calmarme, alterándome no lograba nada_

_-si lo siento Edward, pero es una situación sumamente delicada, la trajeron hace unos minutos pero es muy grave, por lo que sabemos la golpearon- que? Como que la golpearon, como fueron capaces de dañarla, es muy hermosa, claro no la conocía y no sabía porque lo habían hecho, pero eso no justifica nada de esto, creo que mi cara demostró lo que sentía y mi sorpresa ante la situación para que me dijera eso- pero hay algo peor, no fueron pequeños golpes_

_-como que no fueron pequeños golpes, hay más daño aparte de lo del rostro – no podía ser posible, es como si estuviera en mi peor pesadilla_

_-lamento informarte que si, tuene una costilla rota y sufrió un golpe en la cabeza, como te darás cuenta estamos hablando de algo sumamente delicado – demasiado grave, un golpe en la cabeza es lo peor, aun sigo sin entender quien fue capaz de hacer algo así_

_-tienes razón Alec es algo muy grave y por ese hecho no la trasladaremos ni de chiste, ella estará a mi cargo y si es necesario llamar a mas doctores lo haremos, ahora su vida está en nuestras manos y la salvaremos, entendido – lo vi sorprenderse ante mi reacción, ya que yo en estos casos no me hacía cargo, solo autorizaba los traslados, pero esta vez no permitiría que le movieran ni un cabello_

_-ok, respeto tu decisión y cuenta con mi apoyo para lo que necesites, se nota que es muy importante para ustedes, tu hermana llego muy alterada y no se diga tu cuñada, pero dime, quien es? Acaso la conozco? – ja si supiera que ni yo mismo se de quien se trata, pero muy en el fondo sabía que tenía que cuidarla_

_- no lo sé, pero si es importante para mi familia, también lo es para mí, así es que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, en un momento llega mi papá para ayudarnos_

_-ok Edward_

_-bueno y entonces dime en qué situación se encuentra – cuanto tiempo y no sabía ni como se encontraba, que patético_

_- pues cayó en coma, hace un rato le dio un paro, pero logramos estabilizarla, aunque la verdad, a como están las cosas, necesita de mucha ayuda, dudo mucho que quiera salir del coma – esto me estaba preocupando mucho, quien fue capaz de haberle hecho esto y porque, mi hermana me debía una grande y larga explicación, pero por el momento haría todo lo que está en mis manos para sacarla adelante_


	8. Capitulo 7: Amor De Familia

**Capitulo 7 "amor de familia"**

_Al hacerle un chequeo personalmente sentí sus dedos moverse pero pues supuse que serian sus reflejos, cuando termine escuche la puerta abrirse, supuse que sería mi papá y no me equivoque, cuando cerró la puerta se dirigió directamente asia a mi me abrazo fuerte como solía hacerlos, tenía un mes que no los veía, estos últimos días he viajado mucho ya que políticos importantes, actores, cantantes y demás me han llamado para que yo personalmente atienda a sus hijos y siempre he aceptado, por eso ya tiene tiempo que no convivo ni veo a mi familia como lo hacíamos anteriormente, me voltee a abrazarlo y me sentí como cuando tenía 5 años y cada vez que quería llorar iba con mi papá lo abrazaba para poder llorar en su hombro, en este momento me sentía así y no entendía porque, trate de contener las lagrimas, pero como siempre una te traiciona, se deslizó por mi mejilla, mi papá me abrazo aun más fuerte y me susurro al oído_

_-tranquilo hijo, aquí estoy, te amo- esa palabra fue suficiente para que mi mundo callera y la estabilidad que había logrado tener en este tiempo se esfumo, el solo continuo con su abrazo y me prestó su hombro para que llorara como hace tiempo no lo hacía, porque lloraba, ni yo mismo lo entendía, tal vez porque extrañaba a mi viejo, como los amaba, si, en definitiva era eso, aparte las circunstancias no estaban a mi favor._

_Después de un rato logre controlar los sollozos y recuperarme, mi papá me indico que nos sentáramos en el sillón que estaba en el cuarto y eso hicimos, pasaron minutos, horas, que se yo, estaba absorto del tiempo, hasta que mi papá decidió romper el silencio_

_-hijo, cuanto te hemos extrañado, la casa no es la misma sin ti- si, definitivamente extrañaba a mi familia, sobre todo las ocurrencias de Emmett, las locuras de Alice, las comidas de mi mamá, los consejos de papá, todo de ellos me hacía falta y no me había dado cuenta hasta este momento, o más bien no me había querido dar cuenta, me había encerrado en mi mundo sin permitirme extrañar a la gente que amo y los cuales me aman de igual manera_

_-yo también los echo mucho de menos, pero sabíamos que esto tenía que pasar algún día- era cierto, mi independizacion era cuestión de tiempo y llego_

_- lo sé hijo, pero aun no tiene que ser, tu estas solo en tu departamento, no tiene por qué ser así, solo te digo algo, las puertas de la casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti, entendido?_

_-si pa, gracias, pero sabes, quiero seguir como estoy lo único que me quisiera dar son los fines de semana en familia- esos eran los que más extrañaba y ahora me daría tiempo para ellos, en ese momento una sonrisa ilumino su rostro aunque la felicidad no fue suficiente porque no llego a sus ojos_

_-bueno hijo ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre el tema, ahora lo importante es que me digas que paso con esta señorita y cuál es su estado_

_-pues realmente no sé lo que haya pasado, no he podido salir desde que entre aquí, aun Alice no me explica la situación, de hecho iba terminando con el chequeo para salir y poder preguntar qué es lo que realmente sucedió, por lo que me comentaba un colega dijo que la habían golpeado pero pues aun no lo confirmo, tiene golpes muy fuertes que también pudieron ser provocados por un accidente, por cierto demasiado aparatoso, tiene una costilla rota y una pierna fracturada, tiene muchísimos cardenales en todo el cuerpo, recibió un golpe en la cabeza y como te podrás dar cuenta sus mejillas están inflamadas, su ojo morado, lo revisé y tiene un desgarre interno, como te podrás dar cuenta es algo muy grave, si se trato de un abuso tu más que nadie sabes que se tiene que levantar cargos, pero necesitamos asegurarnos de las cosas_

_Mi papá se levanto y tenía cara de espanto al checarla, me pidió que me acercara y ahí fue cuando me percate de algo que no vi desde un inicio, en sus mejillas estaba una mano marcada, alguien la había golpeado, ya no había duda alguna, pero quien y porque le tenían tanto odio a este ángel, por fin mi papá rompió el silencio que lo único que hacía era meterme ideas tontas en la cabeza_

_-Hijo creo que aquí está la respuesta más que clara, pero aun así hay que hablar con Ali, y buscar a su familia para que estén con ella la ayuden a salir de esto – yo solo asentí y me dirigí a la puerta, al llegar mi papá volteo y se hizo la misma pregunta que yo me he estado haciendo desde que la vi- quien fue capaz de dañarla tanto, se ve tan delicada, tan tierna, como Alice, me moriría si esto le hubiera pasado a ella_

_- no lo papá, lo único que te podría responder es que no tiene justificación ni perdón – salimos y cerramos la puerta a nuestras espaldas esperando con toda fe que se recuperara pronto_

_Al salir todos saltaron hacia nosotros y nos llego una lluvia de preguntas, ¿Cómo esta?, ¿se está recuperando?, ¿Qué es lo que tiene?, ¿Cómo se encuentra?, ¿esta grave?, tantas preguntas me aturdían, yo solo levante la mano indicándoles que se detuvieran con su interrogatorio y me hicieron caso, aproveche ese silencio para poder hablar_

_-en primera necesito explicaciones, yo ya cumplí con la parte de atenderla y ahora les toca a ustedes, en segunda, es una situación muy complicada y en tercera, yo no hablare de su estado hasta que no me digan realmente que es lo que paso – todos me miraron con distintas expresiones, unos con cara de reproche, otros tratando de entender lo que pasaba, en otro momento y con otras circunstancias esto me hubiera causado gracias, pero no fue así_

_-Ali necesitamos hablar, necesitamos saber qué es lo que realmente paso_

_-pero papá…. – nuevamente la interrumpió no dejándola articular ni una sola palabra_

_-por favor Ali, esto es más que necesario por el bien de ella – todos asintieron e iban a continuar con el relato, pero ahí yo los detuve, no podíamos hablar de algo tan delicado ahí a mitad de sala de urgencias._

_-este no es lugar, subamos a mi consultorio por favor – en sus rostros vi caras molestas, otras indicándome que no se moverían de ahí – lo lamento, pero no tiene caso que esperemos aquí- ahora la que me interrumpía era Rose_

_-pero y si despierta – me dio tristeza el que mencionara eso, si realmente supiera en el estado en el que se encuentra no lo diría, pero aun no era momento que yo les dijera como se encontraba, por lo menos no hasta que me dijeran lo que había pasado_

_- aun no lo hará, pero de todos modos pediré que me llamen inmediatamente, le dejare indicaciones a la enfermera en guardia, ok? – ella asintió aunque no muy convencida, en eso Jasper me interrumpió, me sorprendió muchísimo, porque es de las personas que raramente opina – dime Jasper, que pasa_

_- Edward quiero pedirte un grandísimo favor, quiero que la cuiden muchísimo, más que a su propia vida, quiero que dejes a una enfermera de suma confianza tuya especialmente para ella y que solamente este a su lado en este tiempo que no estaremos aquí, mi papá va a dejar dos guarda espaldas en la entrada de su habitación, pero requerimos de tu autorización es de suma importancia, no queremos tentar a la suerte – esto ya me estaba espantando, que habrá pasado para que tomen medidas de ese rango, yo solo asentí._

_Me dirigí a recepción para que mandaran a llamar a Jane la mejor enfermera con la que contábamos, ella es hermana de Alec y a ellos les podría confiar mi vida, les indique que era urgente su presencia. Al instante llego corriendo, era de esas personas entregada a su trabajo, lo amaba al igual que su hermano. Cuando llego y se dio cuenta que yo era el que la llamaba se sorprendió, le di indicaciones totalmente estrictas de la situación, le comente lo de los guarda espaldas que iban a estar ahí para que no se espantara al verlos, le pedí que al mas mínimo cambio o reacción me avisara inmediatamente a mi celular o a mi consultorio, ello solo asintió y se reservo sus preguntas, le indico a los guarda espaldas por donde y se adentraron cuando los perdí de vista me voltee, no sé porque sentía esto pero todo lo que hacía era pensando en ese maravillosos ser._

_Regrese con mi familia y los Hale indicándoles que subiéramos a mi consultorio, todos asintieron y se dirigieron al elevador, me sorprendió ver a Rose voltear a la puerta de urgencias, es como si dejara algo sumamente importante y le dolía, su cara lo decía todo, todos estaban aquí de ambas familias, no me gustaba esto, no la conocía pero ya era muy importante y no solo para ellos, sino que también para mí, no lo entendía y por una parte no lo quería entender, me dolería saber la verdad, pero esos pensamientos los dejaría a un lado, lo único importante en este momento era saber los motivos por los cuales ella estaba aquí._

* * *

_bueno chicas les dejos 2 nuevos capitulos, y nuevamente agradesco infinitamente a todas las que se toman el tiempo en leerlo, espero sea de su agrado_

_por cierto esta semana tratare de subir todos los que ya tengo escritos aqui sale, _

_les mando muchos saludos y mesos _

_desde México_


	9. Capitulo 8: Preguntas Sin Respuestas

**Capitulo 8 "preguntas sin respuestas"**

_Al entrar a mi consultorio todos se acomodaron en los asientos que habían, mi papá jalo una silla junto a la mía, al estar ya todos sentados nos quedamos mirando asia Ali y los Hale en busca de respuestas, se lleno de un silencio incomodo y estos últimos solo se veían tratándose de poner de acuerdo, estaba a punto de preguntar cuando mi papá decidió ser el primero en hablar ahorrándome mis preguntas_

_-está bien, ahora si por favor digan que fue lo que realmente paso, con toda la verdad, si ahorrarse detalles – no sé si quería saber realmente los detalles, bueno mas bien no sé si realmente podría contenerme al escucharlos, por un momento nadie supo que decir, ahí fue cuando el señor Jackson decidió romper el silencio explicando desde un inicio_

_-bueno primero que nada supongo que se han de preguntar de donde la conocemos- todos los que ignorábamos esa información asentimos – ok, bueno Isabella o Bella como mejor la conocemos – que mejor sobrenombre para una mujer tan hermosa – trabaja en mi buffet, ella llego pidiendo trabajo hace 3 años aproximadamente, aun no termina la carrera en su totalidad, aunque ya le falta muy poco, está estudiando derecho penal en Harvard, es una de las mejores estudiantes con las que cuenta el país y orgullosamente es una de las mejores personas que pertenecen a mi equipo de trabajo – hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiro, todos tenían la atención puesta en el – cuando llego por primera vez al buffet me pidió empleo porque ella quería trabajar ahí, porque decía que nada mejor que iniciar desde antes, nunca lo hizo por dinero ya que contaba con una beca completa, para serles sincero en un principio dude para contratarla pero cuando me presento sus calificaciones no dude ni un segundo en incluirla, le comente que aun no podía darle casos y cosas así, lo máximo que podía hacer por el momento era ser mi asistente personal, que ella me iba a ayudar y ambos trabajaríamos arduamente en ello, le comente que aun no podía darle más que eso ya que mucha de nuestra gente buscaba seguridad en nosotros y ella aun no la podía ofrecer en su totalidad. Es una mujer maravillosa – al escucharlo decir esas palabras no lo dude ni un instante, hay cálmate Edward si ni siquiera la conoces, esa voz interna no me dejaba, después de mi interrupción mental regrese a mi realidad – es entregada a su trabajo al 100%, pero es muy reservada en su vida personal, siempre que la invitábamos a comer o a salir se negaba argumentando que tenia cosas pendientes – en ese momento teníamos cara de duda – o cuando platicábamos de nuestra familia o pasado ella solo nos veía por que su mente vagaba y nunca estaba donde su cuerpo permanecía, lo sabíamos por que tiene unos ojos muy expresivos, le llegábamos a preguntar por su familia o su pasado , donde se crio o cosas así y lo único que nos decía era que su madre había fallecido hace mucho tiempo y que vivía en Forks un pueblo en el condado de Washington, era lo único que sabemos de ella, pero veíamos que ese tema no era de su agrado, se incomodaba mucho y cuando nos comento lo de su mamá salió corriendo llorando, desde ese momento decidimos no volver a sacar el tema, no queríamos dañarla. Hasta ahora a seguido trabajando conmigo, este era su último semestre de la carrera y pues ya tiene un lugar asegurado en el buffet, ella se convirtió muy importante para la familia, aunque no nos dejaba conocer más de ella y aunque trata de fingir que es una persona fría y de carácter duro, a nosotros no nos engaña, es una persona muy amable y cálida la cual no ha tenido buenos caminos recorridos – al decir eso una lagrima roso su mejilla, estaba tan centrado en su plática que no me di cuenta en que todas las mujeres presentes tenían lagrimas en el rostro, Alice abrazaba a mi mamá reconfortándola y apoyándola, Emmett a Rose, Nikki a su esposo Jackson y Jasper Apoyando a sus padres_

_Después de un largo silencio aun tenia la cuestión del saber lo que había ocurrido pero no encontraba voz suficientemente fuerte para que no se quebrara al instante, agradecí a mi padre por su interferencia_

_-ok, pero ahora la pregunta más importante y supongo es la pregunta que todos nos estamos haciendo: que le paso? – todos asentimos viéndolos esperando una respuesta en ese momento Ali, Rose y Jazz se miraron preguntándose quién lo diría, pero ninguno se decidía, hasta que Ali decidió ser ella quien lo hiciera_

_-ok yo lo diré – jalo un puff (imagen en mi perfil) que tenia en el consultorio y que por cierto adoraba se sentó entre Jasper y Rose, así comenzó – bueno yo conozco a Bella y he querido acercarme a ella, y pues como se podrán dar cuenta no nos acepta, siempre se niega , se aleja, como si huyera de algo, ustedes me conocen y saben a la perfección que no desisto – mi papá y mi mamá sonrieron ante el comentario de la duende – no iba a permitir que nos alejara, no sin un motivo razonable, así que intentamos e intentamos y nada, la invitábamos a centros comerciales, a cines o a comer y siempre se negaba argumentándonos que no podía – hizo una pausa y por sus gestos nos anuncio que hablaría de algo doloroso – ayer nos enteramos que hoy era su cumpleaños – todos nos sorprendimos ante la idea, como era posible que el día de su cumpleaños le pasara algo así – y teníamos planeado hacerle por lo menos una pequeña cena entre compañeros de trabajo ya que por lo que sabemos no tiene amigos, así es que Rose y yo nos encargamos de hacer una reservación en un restaurant internacional, ya que no conocíamos sus gustos culinarios ni nada – suspiro con realmente dolor y prosiguió –ya estaba todo listo lo único que haríamos era seguirla y a cierta hora la llamaríamos argumentando que era urgente que fuera con nosotras porque el señor Jackson la necesitaba, todo estaba listo, ella estaba recargada en un árbol en el jardín de la universidad, era el árbol más alejado, un lugar muy oculto, por lo que vimos estaba muy sumergida en sus pensamiento, por un momento la dejamos dándole su tiempo, cuando vimos que el crepúsculo caía vimos que se sobresalto por un momento creímos que era porque estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del tiempo, pero ahí fue donde Rose se percato que alguien estaba cerca , creíamos que era alguien de la escuela, pero cuando logramos poner atención a la situación dudamos de que así fuera porque se veía bastante mayor, esa fue la clave, pero ya era demasiado tarde todo había comenzado – paso saliva muy a su pesar y mas lagrimas cayeron sobre su rostro, se dio un tiempo y continuo – comenzaron a discutir, por un momento vimos que no se la creía pero puso su cara muy rígida, no supimos el motivo de su discusión y decidimos no entrometernos, pero después nos arrepentimos el no haberlo hecho, creímos que era su papá o su novio- no se pero al escuchar esa última palabra hicieron que me estremeciera – que se yo, pero cuando la jalo vimos que eso no estaba nada bien, en ese momento la sujeto del cabello y le soltó una cachetada – al escuchar eso me dio muchísimo coraje, cerré mis puños queriendo golpear ase desgraciado, como era capaz de hacerle eso a una mujer, en estos momentos es cuando te sientes afortunado en tener una educación como la que nos han brindado mis padres, yo creo él no tiene hermanas ni madre, por eso no sabe respetar a una mujer, mi padre noto mi tensión y me agarro de un hombro tratando de tranquilizarme, realmente me reconfortaba muchísimo tenerlo a mi lado, todos se dieron cuenta, trate de calmarme, cuando lo logre hable nuevamente_

_-continua Ali, por favor – ella asintió y continuo hablando_

_-en ese momento Rose hablo a Jasper para que nos ayudara, porque claro estaba nosotras no podríamos hacer mucho, al contrario creo que podríamos haber empeorado las cosas, en el tiempo que tardo en llegar y para ser claros no fue mucho, seguían discutiendo, le soltó otra cachetada y ella cayo desmayada, el maldito al vio caerse creyó que estaba en el suelo le empezó a gritar y la comenzó a patear, en ese momento no aguantamos mas y comenzamos a gritar para que nos ayudaran, al ver eso, el cobarde huyo, Jasper trato de seguirlo pero el desgraciado se escabulló, lo único que hicimos fue levantarla, cuando Jasper regreso al cargo hacia el coche, para traerla inmediatamente aquí, en el trayecto Rose se comunico con el señor Jackson y el nos alcanzo aquí, decidimos que era lo mejor traerla a este hospital, más que nada porque Edward era el dueño y podía poner medidas de seguridad, no queríamos arriesgarnos a llevarla a otro lugar y dejarla a su suerte – no tenia palabras como alguien era capaz de hacer de hacerle algo así a una mujer, la verdad me encontraba destrozado y sin palabras, tenía ganas de asesinar a ese desgraciado, pero creo que no era la mejor opción, ahorita lo que teníamos que hacer era denunciarlo, no podríamos quedarnos con las manos cruzadas, no después de lo que le hizo, teníamos que ayudarla, no dejarla sola, y de eso me encargaría, la sacaría adelante así me llevara la vida en ello, mi papá hablando interrumpiendo mis pensamientos._

_-bueno, ya sabemos lo ocurrido – un suspiro se le escapo – y como vemos es una situación muy complicada pero pues cuenten con mi apoyo, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarla, todos asentimos al instante, en ese momento mi hermana nos detuvo y fue momento de su pregunta_

_-gracias papá yo se que podía contar con ustedes, porque para nosotros Bella en muy importante – yo también sentí lo mismo, no entendía porque pero así lo sentía – pero ahora es su turno de responder como esta, yo ya cumplí con mi parte ahora es su turno, lo hizo señalándonos a mi papá y a mí, todos guardaron silencio, mi papá y yo nos miramos por un instante, su mirada se notaba insegura, ahí fue donde tome la decisión de hablar yo y decirles lo que realmente pasaba_

_-lo que les voy a decir es algo muy delicado y grave, Bella – con solo mencionar su nombre lograba crear que sintiera sensaciones extrañas dentro de mí, seguía sin entender el porqué – ella está en un estado muy delicado – estaba titubeando al decirlo, pero tarde o temprano lo tendrían que saber - está en coma - ahí mi hermana y Rose soltaron un grito ahogado, los demás comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, quería poder consolarlos, en especial a mi hermana, se veía muy mal, quería poder decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no quería darnos falsas esperanzas – es una situación realmente complicada, el estado en el que se encuentra puede durar mucho tiempo, aquí más que nada queda en la decisión de ella, ahí depende de cuando ella quiera salir de esa ensoñación, y por lo visto ella no va a querer Salí, antes de que callera en eso ella se llevo una impresión muy fuerte, por temor no va a querer despertar pronto, ahí es donde entramos nosotros, necesitamos de la ayuda de cada uno de nosotros, tenemos que hablarle y hacerle saber que nos tiene a nosotros, y que estamos para apoyarla y ayudarla – mi mamá interrumpió esta vez, realmente se veía muy afectada al igual que todos nosotros_

_-perdón que te interrumpa hijo, pero como se encuentra en el caso de los golpes que recibió – mi mamá había preguntado algo muy difícil, no sabía si podría responder eso, por lo visto todos se preguntaban lo mismo que ella, por que inmediatamente todos se me quedaron viendo esperando mi respuesta_

_-mira es algo aun más complicado, los golpes que recibió realmente fueron muy fuertes, no sé si quieran saberlo realmente, les puedo asegurar que no es nada agradable, realmente la lastimaron mucho_

_- Edward responde esa pregunta por favor, es importante para nosotros – Roce insistía en saber, no me quedaba de mas que responder_

_-Está bien, pero les advierto que es algo delicado – suspire y continúe – ella tiene una costilla rota, y una pierna fracturada, tiene un golpe en la cabeza y cardenales en todas partes del cuerpo, en su carita tiene las mejillas inflamadas y un ojo morado, que por dentro tiene un desgarre – todos tenían caras horrorizada,_

_- todo por nuestra culpa, por no intervenir antes, es nuestra culpa – no podría permitir que se culparan_

_-Ali no te culpes de esto, nos da mucho coraje lo que paso, pero ustedes son las menos culpables, por algo pasan las cosas, y culpándote no lograras nada, sé que es muy difícil escucharlo, pero bueno eso realmente es lo de menos, eso tarde o temprano sanara, ahora lo que realmente me preocupa es el estado en el que esta – ahí fue cuando nos sorprendimos de la reacción del señor Jackson, el solo verlo me asia sentir aun mas mal, lloraba de coraje, desesperación, transmitía tanto dolor con cada lagrima, que nos asia sentir aun mas mal, su esposa lo abrazo, se veía que realmente era importante para él, toda su familia se veía realmente destrozada, y no se diga mi hermana_

_- Jackson tienes que calmarte, no te pido que no llores, hazlo, enserio te ayudara muchísimo, pero tienes que controlarte, por ellos- mi papá señalo a su familia – hazlo por ella, se que a ti es al que más le afecta esta situación, porque tú has convivido aun mas con ella, y aunque no te ha permitido conocer más de ella, has encontrado una hija mas en ella, pero sabes el que te enojes, te molestes y demás no ayudara de nada – mi papá tenía mucha razón, Jackson se tranquilizo_

_-bueno primero que nada levantaremos una denuncia, aunque ahorita no se pueda hacer mucho, porque ella no esta consiente, trataremos de que reaccione, lo que les pediré es que la visiten constantemente, y hablen con ella, háganle saber que están con ella, que están para apoyarla – todos asintieron, Jackson hablo_

_-yo mientras levantare la denuncia, para encontrar a ese tipo, lo encontrare cuésteme lo que me cueste, pagara por todo el daño causado – yo solo asentí_

_- ahora tenemos que ver cómo le haremos por las noches, de hecho me atrevo a recomendar que no la dejemos ni un solo instante sola – trataba de interrumpirme Ali pero no se lo permite – todos la apoyaremos, la ayudaremos y la sacaremos adelante – en ese momento mi intercomunicador sonó, indicándome que era de la sala de urgencias, no dude ni un segundo en atender, todos guardaron silencio – que paso Jane? - al escuchar su respuesta, me levante rápidamente, todos esperaban escuchar una respuesta, la mas mínima esperanza_

_- Dr. Cullen la señorita Swan está muy inquieta, al parecer está tratando de reaccionar – no la deje terminar, colgué el teléfono y Salí corriendo urgencias, solo escuchaba que me hablaban pero no voltee a ver de quien se trataba, ahora lo único que me importaba era llegar con Bella_


	10. Capitulo 9: Como En Los Viejos Tiempos

**Capitulo 9 "como en los viejos tiempos"**

_Al llegar a la sala de urgencias pase corriendo, mi familia trato de hacer lo mismo pero no se los permitieron por ser un área restringida solo podrían si yo se los permitía pero no quería perder más tiempo, al único que dejaron seguirme fue a mi padre, al llegar a la habitación los guardaespaldas nos abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba mi ángel quejándose pero aun con los ojos cerrados_

_-¿Qué paso Jane? – mientras preguntaba comenzaba a revisarla_

_-la señorita comenzó a quejarse pero no abre los ojos ni dice frases coherentes, no quiere abrir los ojos, si quiere mi opinión Dr. Como veo la situación ella no quiere Salir de ese estado, lo está evitando tratando de salir por la manera más fácil, pero la verdad está haciéndose mucho daño – sabia que Jane tenía razón lo que ella estaba haciendo es huir de algo que nadie más sabia_

_- lo sé Jane, lo sé – no pude invadirlo y un suspiro me invadió, me sentía mal por ella, pero pues aquí estaríamos para ayudarla, mi papá se acerco y me indico que saliéramos con los demás, yo solo asentí, le di un beso en la frente, fue un impulso que no pude evitar, le di indicaciones a Jane_

_-Jane por favor que le pongan un sedante si vuelve a quejarse y la tendremos en observación, en un momento más alguien vendrá a suplirte para que te puedas ir a descansar, gracias por todo_

_-no tiene nada que agradecer Dr. Para eso estamos y si quiere me quedo hoy a hacer guardia para que se quede más tranquilo_

_-Enserio - ella asintió y me dio un gran tranquilizante – muchísimas gracias Jane, te tomare la palabra, ya mañana veré a quienes les asignare su revisión_

_Nos despedimos de ella y salimos de la habitación, cuando llegamos a donde estaban todos se acercaron para ver lo que sucedía, mi papá solo bajo la cabeza dejándome a mí para que respondiera_

_-fue una falsa alarma, se quejo por los golpes que tiene, pero no quiere despertar, la situación es más complicada de lo que pensamos, la sedamos para que no continuara con los dolores – ahora los mandaría a casa tenían que descansar, yo me quedaría a cuidarla, no podría dejarla – ahora solo les pido que se vayan a descansar, por cualquier cosa yo les aviso – todos se negaron inmediatamente, comenzaron a protestar pero no iba a permitir que la alejaran de mi_

_-no Edward si crees que me voy a ir estas totalmente equivocado, yo me quedare con ella – protesto mi hermana y Rose al mismo tiempo, se miraron por un momento pero no llegaban a ningún acuerdo, de todos modos no permitiría que me alejara, quedara quien se quedara, aunque la mejor opción era que se fueran a descansar, no había sido un día nada fácil. Mi papá interrumpió al ver que nadie cedía_

_-hijo en primera tú tienes que descansar, has estado aquí noches anteriores y no estás muy bien, así es que ve – yo me negué inmediatamente pero me dijo algo que me dejo anonadado, lo hizo apenas en un susurro audible para mis oídos, ella te necesita bien – lo mire a los ojos donde solo se veía la verdad escrita en sus ojos, yo solo asentí sabiendo que tenía razón – yo me quedare esta noche con ella – todos comenzaron a negarse, pero sabía que no había nadie mejor que él para estar a su lado, sabía que la cuidaría como a una hija mas, sin necesidad de pedírselo – las chicas lo miraron con desaprobación lo que él respondió inmediatamente – no tiene caso que ustedes se queden, es la primer noche que pasa aquí y que mejor que un doctor se quede a su cuidado, vayan a descansar y mañana los estaremos esperando, los va a necesitar muchísimo – todos asentimos sabiendo que lo que decía que tenía razón._

_En ese momento comenzaba a sentirme solo, son los momentos que odiaba, regresar a mi frio y vacio departamento para estar como lo he estado desde que vivo ahí, SOLO, nos comenzamos a despedir y yo subí a mi consultorio por mis cosas, cuando regrese aun estaban mis hermanos y mi mamá como si me estuvieran esperando, ahí decidí invitarlos a mi departamento, hoy más que nunca los necesitaba_

_-mamá por qué no se van a quedar a mi departamento, no es muy grande pero hay suficiente espacio para que puedan quedarse – les dije señalándolos, en ese momento apareció una sonrisa en sus rostros y mi madre me abrazo_

_-ni creas que te íbamos a dejar solo, además tu departamento está más cerca del hospital, así por cualquier cosa vendríamos rápido – yo solo asentí y la abrase aun más fuerte, en eso los especialistas de mis hermanos nos interrumpieron_

_-y que, no hay abrazo para nosotros? – dijo Emmett con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza_

_-claro que si hijo – y ahí nos fundimos en un gran abrazo, ahora es cuando más cuenta me doy de la falta que me hacían y cuanto los extrañaba_

_-oye hermanito crees que para nosotros haya espacio, la verdad es que no nos queremos separar de ustedes – ahí interfirió Emmett pidiéndome que él y Rose su esposa se quedaran con nosotros_

_- claro que si hermano, como les podría negar algo así, en una recamara se quedarían ustedes, en otra mi mamá y en otra Alice_

_-a caray nada pequeño el departamento señor doctor, pero le agradezco que nos dé una para mi esposa y para mi, oíste bebe tendremos nuevo escenario – todos comenzamos a reír y Rose se sonrojo y le dio un zape a Emmett – auch bebe que dije ahora, ese salvajismo déjalo para al rato cuando estemos solitos, sin espectadores – Rose le dio otro golpe en la cabeza, como siempre las ocurrencias de mi hermano salían a flote, pero la verdad las extrañaba, siempre hacían reírte y olvidar el día pesado_

_-Rose en la cabeza ya no, no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez sea por eso su comportamiento_

_-cierto Ali, ya no lo hare en la cabeza tal vez y funcione – todos soltaron a reírse_

_Decidimos que era hora de irnos, en el trayecto a casa decidimos pararnos a cenar algo, ya que en mi casa no abría gran cosa, cenamos tranquilamente poniéndonos al día de lo que había pasado este último mes, Alice estaba por terminar la carrera, Emmett ya estaba había comenzado a trabajar en proyecto arquitectónicos y Rose tenía varias pasarelas a las que la habían invitado a participar, mi mamá estaba muy feliz porque a la puerta tenía en pie un gran proyecto, tenía la remodelación de la casa de un famoso y estaba muy contenta con ello, así se nos fue el tiempo, vimos y ya pasaban de la 1, se nos había ido el tiempo volando, decidimos irnos a casa_

_Al llegar al departamento nos causo mucha gracia el comportamiento de Emmett, por que al entrar salió corriendo buscando una habitación pero con Rose encima de su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas, cuando encontró la habitación, grito_

_-ahora si muñeca tendremos una gran batalla esta noche, así es que espero tengas buena pila, porque Míster Emmett no te dejara ni suspirar – todos comenzamos a reír_

_-Edward espero que me des la recamara más alejada de esa, si no mi sueño se verá perturbado por las osadías de Míster Emmett_

_Les indique a mi mamá y a Ali donde se quedarían, al despedirme de ellas ambas me dieron un abrazo y me dijeron palabras de aliento, al parecer todos se dieron cuenta la importancia de esa mujer sin siquiera conocerla_

_-ella va a estar bien mi amor, ahí estaremos para ayudarla – yo solo asentí dándole un abrazo a mi mamá y se metió a su recamara, después nos dirigimos a donde dormiría Alice, antes de entrar me abrazo como hace muchos años no lo hacía y dé dijo_

_-se va a recuperar hermanito, vas a ver que pronto va a salir de esta y estarán juntos, ella es muy fuerte – qué más quisiera que en este momento fueran ciertas sus palabras y que un ella y yo existiera, pero no es así y lo único importante en este momento es su salud, nada más que eso_

_-que cosas dices enana, ahorita lo importante es ella, ya después veremos el nosotros, sale? – le di un beso y las buenas noches_

_Me dirigí a mi habitación y decidí darme una ducha para relajarme, este día había sido muy largo, en este momento es cuando me preguntaba por qué todos se preocupaban por mí, acaso era tan notoria mi preocupación por ella? La verdad no lo sabía y la verdad menos aun sabia el porque me afectaba tanto la situación de Bella, ni siquiera la conocía y tenía ganas de protegerla como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Salí de la ducha logrando mi objetivo, agarre y me metí a mi cama. Al estar dentro de ella se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta mismos que me sacaron de mis pensamientos_

_-se puede - dijo mi hermana abriendo la puerta poco a poco_

_-adelante Ali, que pasa?_

_-es que no puedo dormir, la verdad es que Emmett es un tanto escandaloso – se le salió una risita – y la verdad es que también quería platicar contigo, claro si no estás muy cansado, te acuerdas que lo hacíamos antes – yo asentí, como olvidar eso siempre que no podíamos dormir nos poníamos a platicar de de todo hasta el sueño nos venciera y hoy no tendría por qué ser la excepción, ya que por lo visto ambos no podíamos conciliar el sueño_

_-como olvidarlo Ali, ven acuéstate aquí – le hice un espacio para que se acercara – te acuerdas que en una plática de estas me confesaste que realmente te gustaba Jasper – ella asintió y se sonrojo, ahí es cuando me acorde de algo a lo cual no le preste mucha atención hace unas horas, cuando Salí de con Bella, ella y Jasper estaban con las manos entrelazadas, acaso me estaba perdiendo de algo – oye hermanita por cierto, como van las cosas con el – su sonrojo aumento aun mas y un brillo muy especial apareció en su mirada, ahí es cuando confirme lo que me iba a responder en ese instante_

_-bueno pues decidimos darnos una oportunidad y ahorita andamos juntos, para ser exacto desde hace tres semanas – si lo sabía, su mirada lo decía todo y me daba muchísimo gusto por ella_

_- que bueno enana, no sabes el gusto que me da por ambos, por lo menos valió la pena la espera y la persistencia de Jasper – ella asintió – no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que mi duendecillo preferido está enamorada, lo mejor de todo es que lo estas de un gran hombre_

_-así es Ed, pero dime tu como estas con ese corazoncito, acaso alguien esta invadiéndolo? – llegamos a una pregunta que no quería responder, yo solo negué, después de lo de Tanya no quise intentar nada mas, decidí cerrarlo ante el amor, por miedo a salir nuevamente lastimado_

_-no duende, la verdad que después de lo de Tanya ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo_

_-lo se hermanito y sabes hoy algo me sorprendió - yo hice una mueca de no saber de lo que hablaba y le indique que me lo dijera – vi en tu mirada un brillo que no lo veía desde hace mucho – eso me sorprendió y para ser sinceros también me sentía diferente – y ni me hagas caras, porque es cierto y creo saber a viene ese brillo, más bien diría que tiene nombre y apellido y la afortunada es – hizo como si estuviera tocando tambores, me dio mucha gracia – Isabella Swan – eso me sorprendió muchísimo y no lo había pensado de esa manera, con solo escuchar su nombre sentía cosas raras en mi estomago – dime hermanito que pasa con Bella, que siente ese corazoncito – esa pregunta es la que me dejo pensando, que me estaba pasando con ella, porque sentía todo esto desde que apareció, es como si la conociera de toda la vida, pero porque?, y ahora la pregunta más difícil ¿Qué sentía por ella?_

_bueno chikas aqui les dejo dos capitulos mas __y diganme que opinan va bien o que piensan_

_es muy importante para mi su opinion __bueno quiero nuevamente agradeser _

_a todas las que se toman su tiempo __para poder leer mi fic,_

_gracias a todas las que pasan __a dejar sus comentarios_

_son muy importantes para mi_

_bueno por ultimo _

_prometo subir mañana 2 capitulos mas_

_cuidense_

_saludos desde México_


	11. Capitulo 10: Que Sentia Por Ella

**Capitulo 10 "Que sentía por ella"**

_¿Qué sentía por Bella? Esa pregunta no encontraba respuesta en mi interior, seria capas de sentir algo por alguien que apenas y conocía, no lo sé, pero el simple hecho de nombrarla me producía cosas extrañas en mí, me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos que me olvide de que Ali estaba ahí conmigo, ella me veía aun con la interrogante en su rostro, esperando una respuesta de mi parte_

_-y bien Ed, aun no me respondes, que sientes por Bella?_

_-no se Ali, es algo extraño, se que apenas la vi hoy, antes de lo de su accidente no sabía ni que existía, tal vez suene grotesco pero es la realidad, pero es algo muy extraño, al verla me sentí tan bien, verla "dormir" es aun mejor, es como si una paz me invadiera, me reconforta el estar a su lado, es como si estuviera completo, Ali el solo nombrarla me hace sentir cosas extrañas aquí dentro- le señale mi corazón - la verdad me está dando miedo esto que siento, quisiera protegerla ante todo, abrazarla, besarla, decirle que aquí estoy para ella, hay Ali, me siento tan extraño, es algo totalmente nuevo para mi_

_-y no crees que te estás enamorando de ella?_

_- no Ali, no confundamos las cosas, tal vez sienta una atracción, pero no la amo, porque ni siquiera sé por si misma su nombre, no te miento tal vez sea un cariño, pero estoy seguro que no es amor – de eso estaba completamente seguro, amor no era, el amor es algo completamente importante en mi vida, sabía que existía distintos tipos de amo, pero para todos ellos tenía que haber un esfuerzo de ambas partes para que existirá, y como lo dije, no sabía ni su nombre por ella_

_- tienes razón, pero sabes, me imaginaba todo lo que me dijiste anteriormente, tu estas sintiendo algo por ella, claro está y como dices amor no es, pero si sientes una muy grande atracción por ella, pero también es un cariño único, no es el mismo cariño que me tienes a mí que soy tu hermana, o el cariño que le tienes a Rose, o a tu más fiel amiga, si no es un cariño único y especial, sabes yo me di cuenta de eso cuando saliste después de revisarla, al salir de ahí, saliste distinto, tal vez me tomen de a loca pero es lo que vi, en tus ojos había un brillo muy especial que nunca te había visto con nadie mas – un silencio nos invadió por un momento_

_No tardaron en llegar preguntas a mí, acaso esta mujer iba a cambiar algo en mi vida? Trataba de encontrar respuestas, pero seguía sin entender absolutamente nada, el silencio se prolongo, hasta que Ali después de un rato decidió romperlo_

_-Sabes Ed, va a ser muy fácil que te enamores de ella, es una mujer maravillosa, cálida, amable, como ninguna otra y aunque trata de aparentar lo contrario, sabes que a mí nadie me engaña, esa actitud dura y fría a mi no me pasa - esa es una de tantas preguntas a las que no les encontraba respuesta, porque quería alejar a la gente, que quería lograr portándose de esa manera, porque quería estar sola – Ed yo te voy a apoyar, va a ser algo difícil de enfrentar pero no imposible, haremos que se abra con nosotros, vas a ver, yo te voy a ayudar a que ampos terminen juntos, están hecho el uno para el otro, realmente ambos se lo merecen_

_-haber duende, no apresuremos las cosas si? primero que nada tenemos que hacer que salga del estado de coma en el que se encuentra, luego tenemos que ayudarla con su salud psicológica, porque eso no solo daño su físico sino su moral también, y así después podremos interferir en su vida personal ok?, paso por paso pequeña, y ahora comencemos por dormir, que mañana nos espera un largo día – ella asintió y me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi recamara, yo me acomode para tratar de dormir, en eso la puerta se abrió nuevamente, era Ali_

_-Ed, me puedo dormir contigo, como cuando éramos niños y me quedaba contigo porque me daba miedo – no lo dude ni un segundo, me hice a un lado dándole espacio para que se pudiera acomodar junto a mí, se metió a la cama y me abrazo – sabes, también quiero dormir aquí porque Rose y Em no han parado, la verdad hacen mucho escándalo, no quiero traumarme tan pronto – soltamos una risita contagiosa, afortunadamente habían tomado le recamara más alejada a la mía y eso si que era un alivio, antes de dormir le dije lo que siempre le decía_

_- pequeña te quiero muchísimo, pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca lo olvides – me regalo una sonrisa cálida y para concluir con nuestro "ritual" jajajaja, la abrace más fuerte y le di un bezo en su cabeza, de esa manera nos rendimos y nos entregamos a brazos de Morfeo_

_Al despertar desayunamos y nos fuimos inmediatamente al hospital a ver si había alguna novedad, pero nada y realmente era de esperarse, pero como dicen la esperanza muere al último y es lo que a todos nos mantenía aquí tan temprano. Yo como medico sabia que raramente un paciente entra en coma y al otro día se recuperaba como si nada hubiera pasado, pero haríamos todo lo que estuviera en nuestras manos para ayudarla y sacarla adelante_

_Así fueron pasando los días, hoy hacían dos meses que la habían traído, aun no lograba salir del coma, las heridas físicas ya casi estaban sanadas en su totalidad, diario veníamos a estar con ella, yo le dedicaba mayor parte de mis días, por las mañanas me dedicaba a mis consultas, a la hora de la comida venia a suplir a quien estuviera para que fueran a comer, después continuaba con los pocos pacientes que me quedaban y al terminar con ellos regresaba con ella, le platicaba de mi vida o lo que sucedía hoy en día, evitando todo comentario que la hiciera no querer regresar, hasta ahora habíamos logrado que moviera las manos, en una ocasión cuando mi mamá le platicaba de nuestros nacimientos vimos como derramaba lagrimas, para nosotros era maravillosos verlo y hacia que deseáramos aun más el verla despertar. Un día el señor Jackson me mostro una foto donde salía ella, sin duda alguna confirmamos nuestras sospechas todos aquellos que no la conocíamos, esta mujer era bellísima, tenía unos maravillosos ojos chocolate, un cabello color marrón que tenia ondas, sus mejillas eran maravillosas, por lo que nos comentaban adquirían siempre un rubor inigualable, no podría describirla en su totalidad, cualquier palabra que mencionara se quedaría corta, tal vez la única palabra que lograra siquiera acercarse a su belleza seria decir que es "PERFECTA", le pedí que me regalara una foto de ella y sin dudarlo me dio esa que me enseño, antes de dormir o en cualquier instante que lo deseaba admiraba su belleza, admiraba a esa mujer que me había robado la razón, no lo negare tenía mucho miedo a su reacción, al rechazo pero lucharía, a capa y espada por abrirme un espacio en su vida, le daría lo que en estos le había faltado._

_En este tiempo no se había logrado solucionar nada con respecto al tipo que la daño, nada mas de recordarlo me hervía la sangre de la ira que sentía, aun así manteníamos la esperanza de encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar por todo lo que había causado, claro estaba, aun necesitábamos la declaración de ella, pero como eso era imposible en el momento tendríamos que esperar, afortunadamente se contaban con 3 testigos, Ali, Rose y Jasper, que nos servían de mucho._

_En este tiempo también habíamos tratado de localizar a su papá, pero no habíamos logrado aun nada, uno de sus amigos dijo que vendría en unos días, pero no más, se han contratado investigadores pera poder encontrar a su padre pero lo último que nos dijeron es que estaba en una clínica de rehabilitación, no sé qué tan cierto era pero no quería ir a comprobarlo, ahorita mi prioridad era ella y solo ella, y aunque tenía algo que ver no me separaría en estos momentos,_

_Hace poco me entere que leer era una de sus pasiones en la vida, siempre la encontraban leyendo un libro nuevo, nos comentaron que al parecer su libro favorito era el de Cumbres Borrascosas, porque dicen que siempre la veían con ese libro aparte del que estaba leyendo, desde ese día decidí venirle a leer todas las tardes, inicie con el de Cumbres Borrascosas esperando tener buen resultado, pero nada, al terminarlo de leer comencé con el de Orgullo y Prejuicio me encantaba ese libro, pero me gustaba aun mas leerle, aparte me ayudo en mucho, retome lo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Siempre que terminaba de leerle le daba un beso en la frente y le susurraba un te quiero, me sentía tan bien el hacerlo. En una ocasión le había querido dar un beso en los labios pero yo mismo me prometí no hacerlo, hasta que ella lo deseara, aunque no sabía si lograría resistirme, sus labios te incitaban a que los probaras, aun cuando eso me condenara._

_Hoy le había terminado de leer el de Romeo y Julieta, levante la vista y la vi, como siempre con sus ojos cerrados, y sus labios, nuevamente mi vista se enfoco en sus labios, no resistí mas y rose sus labios con los míos, no sé como describir lo que sentí en este momento, era algo así como una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, es como si mariposas recorrieran todo mi cuerpo, desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies, despertando todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, lentamente me separe de ella, fue lo peor, al no sentir sus labios junto a los míos una sensación de vacío me inundó, no entendía porque, era como si me hiciera falta algo, pero prefería no averiguarlo, me acerque a su oído evitando pensar en lo ocurrido y le susurre_

_-te quiero, siempre estaré a tu lado_

_Toque su mejilla y esa sensación me volvió a invadir, pensé que era producto de mi imaginación y por bien de mi salud mental creerlo de esa manera, me levante lentamente y me dirigí asia la puerta, me sentía extraño, como si dejara una parte de mi aquí. De repente algo me detuvo hacer un movimiento mas, escuche una voz débil, pero delicada, como el canto de un ángel_

_-no te vayas por favor – creí estar alucinando, sacudí mi cabeza, no poniendo hacer ningún movimiento mas, me negaba el haber escuchado eso, pero nuevamente apareció_

_-por favor no me dejes – ahí fue que voltee y me encontré con mi más grande sueño y anhelo, verla a ella despierta, con esos maravillosos ojos abiertos, pero lo mejor de todo es que me hablaba y me pedía que me quedara a su lado._

* * *

_chikas en mi perfil les deje los links de una imagenes del departamento de Edward, _

_tal vez sea retardado pero queria que vieran lo que tenia en mente, _

_como se daran cuenta no todo es del mismo lugar, _

_pero diganme quien no decearia un departamento asi, _

_que ya no es tan departamento_


	12. Capitulo 11: No Te Vayas

**Capitulo 11: "No Te Vayas"**

_Bella Pov_

_Después de caer nuevamente en la obscuridad, escuchaba murmullos en el lugar, se escuchaban realmente lejanos, pero aun no estaba preparada para regresar, aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a la realidad, a mi realidad, aun me faltaba muchísimo para poder enfrentarme a lo que día a día vivía, necesitaba el valor para seguir luchando por algo que había perdido hace años, mi vida._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en esta obscuridad pero siempre escuchaba murmullos, que aumentaban su volumen, unas comenzaba a identificarlas, reconocí la voz de Rosalie la hija de mi jefe, Alice la amiga de Rosalie, la cual siempre trataba de acercarse a mí y yo lo único que hacía era alejarla, también otra voz que reconocí como la voz de Jasper el hermano de Rosalie, el señor Jackson y su esposa, de ahí en fuera no las conocía, pero había una en especial que nunca me dejaba, no había momento que no estuviera ahí para mi, era una voz delicada y hermosa, como el canto de los ángeles, el siempre estaba ahí, porque si de algo estaba segura es que esa voz le pertenecía a un hombre, me asia compañía había momentos en los que me dedicaba un rato, pero después de dos lapsos pasaba el tiempo suficiente para hacerme sentir bien, se dedicaba a leerme mis libros favoritos, me encantaba escucharlo, sentía una paz inmensa al escucharlo, cada vez que terminaba y se despedía, me susurraba un te quiero y no sé lo que hacía pero me hacía sentir como hormigas dentro de mí, hormigas que recorrían cada hueco de mi cuerpo, pero se intensificaban mas en donde iniciaban,_

_Ya tenía rato de estar en este estado pero tenía miedo a regresar a una realidad de la que siempre huía, tenía miedo de regresar y que todo esto que había escuchado en este tiempo desapareciera, se desvaneciera, como si todo fuera creado por mi imaginación._

_Cuando recién caí en este abismo sentía muchísimo dolor en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, conforme pasaba el tiempo escuchaba susurros había logrado hacer movimientos que ellos notaron como mover las manos, en ocasiones lo hacía para agradecer a la persona que estaba conmigo, también para que viera que lo escuchaba, pero no siempre lograba que lo notasen._

_Una ocasión fue muy extraño pero muy especial tanto para ellos como para mi, una de las voces, para ser sincera era una voz muy dulce, muy cálida, muy maternal, se escuchaba llena de amos, ese día me relataba el que había sido el nacimiento de sus hijos, ella lloraba, cuando la escuche platicarme todo eso se notaba el amor que les tenia, en un principio sentí envidia por sus hijos, no envidia porque la tengan como madre, sino que envidia por que aun la tenían, eso me hizo recordar a mi madre, en la promesa que le había hecho, no sé si era lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplirla, en ese instante sentí algo húmedo, por lo que logre escuchar había derramado lagrimas, muchos se emocionaron y otros lloraban, no entendía pero me sentí muy bien con esa gente, solo esperaba que no fuera parte de imaginación, aunque sería lo mejor si así lo fuera, así no me vería en la dura tarea de alejarlos para no dañarlos._

_Desde hace un tiempo, ese ángel se dedicaba a leerme libros, ahora estaba con "Romeo y Julieta" que ya estaba por terminar, me encantaba la manera en que lo leía y no solo este si no todos los que había leído, eso me hacia darme cuenta que había pasado ya bastante tiempo, pero no era consciente de cuánto._

_Cuando termino de leerlo escuche como si se levantara de donde estaba, un silencio invadió la habitación, por un momento creí que se había ido pero deseche la idea cuando sentí esas hormiguitas en mis labios? Por un momento me quede pensando el porqué sentía eso, que es lo que hacía para que yo tuviera esa sensación, no lograba entender, después sentí algo muy parecido en mi oído y ahí me quede muy atenta, la voz de ese ángel me susurro_

_-"te quiero, siempre estaré a tu lado"_

_Todo en mi interior se estremeció, como si con esa sensación regresara a la vida, me sentía querida, protegida, no sé cómo ni en qué momento pude abrir los ojos, me costó trabajo acoplarme a la luz, algo en mi interior me decía que era el momento indicado para enfrentarme a mi realidad, sola o acompañada, no lo sabía, pero lo haría por mi madre._

_En ese momento me encontré con una bella imagen y aunque me daba la espalda me aferre a ella, cuando vi que estaba a punto de retirarse hice algo de lo que no me creía capaz, le pedí que se quedara a mi lado, al principio se quedo estático comenzó a mover la cabeza en forma de negación, por un principio creí que se estaba negando a estar a mi lado me sentí derrumbar, pero lo intente nuevamente si se volvía a negar no le rogaría mas, solo esperaba no ser lastimada_

_-por favor no me dejes – en ese instante se giro asia donde yo estaba y ahí fue donde mi vida encontró el sentido que le hacía falta, mi corazón latió desbocado, cuando lo vi me di cuenta que era el portador de la hermosa voz de ángel que siempre estuvo conmigo._

_Tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda en los cuales te podías perder sin importarte nada, su mirada era dulce, tierna y profunda, nuestros ojos se encontraron y en ese momento fue donde sentí que una parte de mi hacia clic, fue como si hubiera encontrado la pieza que me hacía falta, nos quedamos así no se por cuanto tiempo, realmente es lo que menos me importaba, cuando pude dejar de mirar aquellos ojos, pude admirarlo completamente, tenía unos labios hermosos, es de esos labios que te invitan a ser probados, sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas era muy pálido, pero era la perfección andante, como un ángel, un ángel que esperas tenerlo día a día, no lo sé, pero sentía que él era mío, el era mi ángel, lo tenía parado frente a mí con sus ojos recorriéndome lo cual me hizo sonrojar, lo sentía, de tanto que me sucedía anteriormente, volvía a sentir la sensación de un sonrojo, mis mejillas ardiendo y puedo apostar que un jitomate me envidiaba,_

_Lo vi susurrando algo pero no lo alcance a escuchar, en ese momento comenzó a acercarse a mí, fue extraño y una sensación que nunca había sentido, eran como mariposas recorriendo mi cuerpo, o una corriente eléctrica conectando por cada vena de mi ser, sentía una emoción inmensa, como cuando una embarazada por fin tiene en sus brazos a su bebe, o una novia con su pareja arrodillada pidiéndole matrimonio, eran emociones extremas tal vez pero yo las sentía solo con verlo. Cuando llego a mi lado me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, que no deberían permitirlas si no quieren a mujeres desmalladas en cualquier parte, se acerco lentamente a mi mejilla y me dio un beso, en ese momento todo desapareció y si decía que al acercarse las emociones que sentía ahora era mucho mejor, era como tener la ilusión de algo nuevo en tu vida, pero lamentablemente era eso, una ilusión que realmente dudaba a que fuera más que eso, sentí hormiguitas con el rose de sus labios en mi mejilla, reconocía esa sensación, era lo que sentía en mi inconsciencia, un momento, hace un rato las había sentido en mis labios, no es mi imaginación, no estaba consciente de la parte donde fue, hay Isabella por dios no te ilusiones, no, no, no, no, el no te pudo haber besado en los labios, como alguien tan perfecto como el podría fijarse en ti, una simple abogada, que ni vida propia tenia._

_No me había percatado de que ese beso había provocado un sonrojo de mi parte, se escucharon unas risitas, lo vi y nuevamente me perdí en esos hermosos ojos_

_-Hola – su voz era inconfundible, a pesar de estar inconsciente la reconocería en donde fuera, era suave como el terciopelo, pero no perdía su firmeza y su seguridad, un momento, el espera una respuesta, que pasa Isabella, maravillosos primer día y quedas mal, pero que le digo?_

_-Hola? – magnifico, así lo vas a impresionar, que paso con tu seguridad, mmmmmmm, pero que más le digo, eeeeee – disculpa en donde estoy – no si magnifico, maravillosa idea para entablar una plática (sabían que era reina del sarcasmo) ve diciéndole adiós_

_-estas en el hospital pediátrico de Manhattan – pero porque estaba aquí, se supone que es pediátrico escuche mal, tenía tantas dudas por resolver, por lo visto vio mi expresión extrañada, por que inmediatamente aclaro una de mis dudas – estas aquí porque hace días te trajeron, mas que estabas muy delicada como para trasladarte, además me pidieron que te tuviera aquí_

_-Ahhhh – ahora entiendo, pero cuanto tiempo tengo así – disculpa … - no sabía aun su nombre_

_-oh perdón, que idiota soy – era todo menos eso – soy el Dr. Edward Cullen, soy médico pediatra de este hospital – ahora entiendo, sus atenciones eran por eso, porque era medico, como pude ser tan tonta y creer que me había besado, - bueno me decías – me dijo sacándome de mis niñerías_

_- a si, cuánto tiempo tengo aquí?_

_Pues tienes aproximadamente 2 meses_

_-qué? – no lo podía creer, tanto tiempo había pasado? No, no puede ser, la escuela, era mi último semestre, el trabajo, que le diría al señor Jackson, mi casa, no, no puede ser_

_-por favor tranquilízate, no te debes alterar, estas saliendo de una etapa muy complicada, por favor trata de hacerlo – y lo hice inhale, exhale, pero aun así seguía en shock, no podía creer que había perdido 2 meses de mi vida, por una parte lo agradecía, realmente necesitaba un descanso de la rutina, por otra parte por esto había logrado conocer a este maravilloso ángel, detente Isabella, porque te emocionas si él ni siquiera más que una simple paciente, basta, no le importas a nadie solo estas aquí y te mantuvieron viva por lastima y porque era su obligación, eso lo tenía que tener presente si no quería salir lastimada nuevamente._

* * *

_bueno mis niñas aqui les dejo 2 nuevos capitulos, _

_espero que les guste, _

_gracias a todas aquella que me dejan sus comentarios, _

_r__ealmente me gusta que pongan su opinion, _

_espero que les haya gustado el progreso de la historia, _

_mañana le subo los otros 2 que ya tengo escritos, _

_y de ahi hasta el lunes, fin de semana familiar, _

_bueno me voy, cuidense _

_les mando muchos saludos y abrazos desde México_


	13. Capitulo 12: El Despertar De Un Angel

**Capitulo 12 "el despertar de un Ángel"**

_EDWARD POV_

_No lo podía creer, había despertado, había reaccionado, por fin mis suplicas habían sido escuchadas, por fin se cumplía lo que había implorado estos dos meses, luego me hablaba a mí, me pedía que me quedara a su lado, era como un sueño, un sueño del que nunca quisiera despertar, por fin mi Ángel había despertado, por fin veía esos hermosos ojos chocolates, hasta hoy comprendía su belleza, era hermosa, mejor que un Ángel, mejor que una diosa, su piel pálida con una suavidad única, sus ojos chocolates profundos y expresivos, sus mejillas que se sonrojaban fácilmente, sus labios que te daban una fiel invitación a probarlos, era la mujer perfecta, la mujer que estuve esperando todo este tiempo, la mujer por la que agradezco que Tanya me haya dejado, que como lo sabía?, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, pero sabía que era ella, sabía que esta era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mis días, era la mujer con la que quería despertar todos los día, la quería en mi vida, era simplemente perfecta, lo único que esperaba era que ella también me quisiera en la suya. Me pase divagando en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que me había quedado ahí pasmado observándola, "pero no seas tanto, acércate a ella" una voz dentro de mi me lo gritaba, y no necesito repetirlo dos veces, inmediatamente me acerque a ella._

_Al momento de llegar a su lato me acerque a ella, un impulso dentro de mí se adueño de mis sentidos, lo cual me hizo acercarme aun mas y besarle la mejilla, nuevamente apareció esa corriente eléctrica, no entendía que había en esta mujer que me provocara todo esto, la vi sonrojarse, lo cual me causo gracia, no lo pude evitar y sonreí, realmente me sentía feliz, contento, alegre, satisfecho, me sentía pleno, me sentía magnifico._

_Me estaba debatiendo entre hablar o quedarme en este magnífico silencio, de esos silencios en los cuales solo bastan las miradas para decir todo lo que piensas, en su mirada había confusión, pero un brillo muy especial, teníamos que conversar pero no sabía si era el momento, tenía miedo a espantarla, tenía miedo a cometer un error y echar a perder el momento, pero como dicen, el que no arriesga no gana, así es que me la jugaría_

_-hola – susurre, esperaba poder escuchar su voz nuevamente, pero no dijo nada, el silencio invadió nuevamente el ambiente, dudo en responder al principio, pero finalmente lo hizo_

_-hola? – estaba nerviosa y no lograba entender el motivo, su voz era, como decirlo, la mejor música para mis oídos, la mejor experiencia que podría experimentar, no tardo en volver a hablar y se lo agradecía infinitamente – en dónde estoy? – claro, no tenía nada claro ni la fecha siquiera_

_- estas en el hospital pediátrico de Manhattan – si en su rostro había confusión anteriormente, ahora era mucho peor, me encantaba esta mujer, era tan expresiva, antes de que volviera a preguntar le aclare lo que me imagine que le había causado más dudas - estas aquí porque hace días te trajeron, más que estabas muy delicada como para trasladarte, además me pidieron que te tuviera aquí_

_-aaahhhhhhh – por lo visto no solo era su duda, me lo imaginaba, despertar de un estado de coma es sumamente complicado pero la ayudaría - disculpa… - que tonto, no me había ni siquiera presentado, así progresaras e Edward_

_- oh perdón, que idiota soy – y sí que lo era - soy el Dr. Edward Cullen, soy médico pediatra de este hospital – su cara se transformo, como si tratara de reprenderse a sí misma, no entendía muy bien el porqué, pero sería mejor no preguntárselo, espere a que continuara, pero no lo hizo, así es que le ayudaría - bueno me decías – inmediatamente regreso, fue como si hubiera estado perdida en si_

_- a si, cuánto tiempo tengo aquí? – bueno, era de esperarse que lo preguntara_

_-Pues tienes aproximadamente 2 meses- su cara cambio totalmente, y que bueno que no fue tan preciso, al decirle que realmente llevaba 2 meses y 5 días_

_- qué? – comenzó a alterarse, eso no era nada bueno en su estado, me espanto, comenzaba a salir de una etapa muy difícil, como para que volviera a caer en ella. Trataría que se calmara_

_-por favor tranquilízate, no te debes alterar, estas saliendo de una etapa muy complicada, por favor trata de hacerlo – en mi voz había un todo de suplica, realmente estaba espantado y desesperado, solo esperaba que no lo notara y que lograra mi cometido, en ese momento comenzaba a relajarse, eso logro tranquilizarme solo un poco, su gestos eran extraños, no saben las ansias enormes de saber lo que pensaba, su cara hacia tantas expresiones que me gustaría saber que es lo que hacía que cambiaran, interrumpiría esa cabecita, no me convenía que volviera a alterarse, haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que no fuera así_

_- bueno Bella, deja hacerte el chequeo y avisar que por fin decidiste despertar – su carita demostró un atisbos de tristeza, era lo que menos quería, aunque aun se demostraba intranquila y muy confusa – que sucede, dije algo que te molestara o incomodara? – se lo tenía que preguntar no creo aguantar tanto como para quedarme con la duda_

_-no, no, lo que pasas es que me siento muy confundida, no, más que confundida, pero a lo que voy, es que no se a quienes les pueda interesar el que haya despertado – ahora entendía el porqué esa mueca de tristeza, pero le haría saber que no estaba sola, que no la dejaríamos sola_

_-sabes algo princesita – inmediatamente un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas, me encantaba ese color carmín iluminar su rostro, aunque aun fuera muy leve – nos importas a muchas personas – una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, le devolví la sonrisa, mi mano derecha roso su mejilla, fue una sensación que no pude evitar, se veía hermosísima sonriendo y aparte con ese sonrojo – así me gusta, verte sonreír, te vez preciosa, nunca lo dejes de hacer – el sonrojo aumento un poco, se veía hermosa, sin duda alguna esta mujer me había hechizado, ahora solo esperaba que me dejara entrar en su vida, realmente lo deseaba, se que llevaría su tiempo, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar con tal de tener a este Ángel en mi vida – bueno muñequita comencemos con el chequeo, de acuerdo? - ella solo asintió, yo comencé a revisarla, se encontraba muy bien, lo único que le hacía falta era consumir un poco de alimentos, sería la mejor opción, tendría que comenzar a cuidarse, lo tendría que hacer por ella y por todos los que la queríamos._

_Hoy le agradecía a dios el haberla puesto en mi camino, el haber hecho que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, tal vez no fue de la mejor manera pero como decía mi madre " todo tiene un porque en esta vida". Seguía sin comprender pero esta mujer había provocado muchas cosas en mi, muchas cosas que muchas quisieran causar pero no lo habían logrado y ella sin pensarlo lo había logrado, era como si fuera la persona hecha para mí, como si fuera la persona que tendría que pasar el resto de sus días a mi lado, como si el destino se hubiera decidido en poner a la mujer de mis sueños frente a mí, por fin, éramos como dos piezas de rompecabezas, ensartábamos muy bien, bueno por lo menos eso es lo que yo pensaba._

_Aun no sabía si era ella la indicada, pero lucharía por ella, lucharía por esto que sentía sin querer, lucharía por darnos una oportunidad, lucharía por darle todo lo que se merecía, le daría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos, me quitaría el pan de la boca si fuese necesario lo haría sin duda alguna._

_-bueno muñequita, todo está perfecto, solo tienes que tratar descansar y no alterarte ok?_

_-sí, gracias – nunca me cansaría de escuchar esa hermosa voz – disculpe Dr. Cullen – por que seguía con formalismos, la interrumpí, no lo seguiría permitiendo_

_-no, no me digas Dr. Cullen, estoy viejo pero no es para tanto – soltó una risita – llámame Edward, ok?_

_-ok, Edward_

_-perfecto, está mucho mejor, ahora si me decías?_

_-a si, este mmmmmmm_

_-tranquila, porqué te pones nerviosa, todo está bien – sentía satisfacción?, creo que era eso, me sentía así al saber que era yo quien la ponía nerviosa, si lo se, es soñar mucho_

_-sí, tratare – respiro profundo y continuo – una pregunta – volvió a respirar profundo y continuo – quien me trajo aquí?_

_- bueno te trajo mi hermana Alice, Rosalie su cuñada y Jasper , supongo que los conoces verdad?_

_-sí, son hijos de mi jefe, entonces Alice es tu hermana? – yo solo asentí – a ella la e visto una que otra vez en el despacho – se quedo pensativa por un momento y decidió preguntar – el Señor Hale a estado por aquí? – le daría a conocer los nombres de todos los que la han a poyado de una u otra forma, solo esperaba que eso le sirviera para que se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola_

_-por supuesto que sí, el ha venido a diario junto a su esposa, Rose y Alice se la pasan aquí la mayor parte del sí, Jasper viene a diario, solo que él no está tanto tiempo como las locas – solté una sonrisa, no podía evitarlo, el solo mencionarlo, me causaba gracia, - con decirte que mi hermano también se la pasa un buen rato, mi mamá no viene a diario, pero esta por lo menos cada tercer día aquí, mi papá le hace compañía, realmente nos has tenido muy preocupados a todos nosotros, y pues como te darás cuenta hacemos rondas para turnarnos quien se quedaba contigo, aunque la mayoría quería hacerlo – en especial yo, me dije mentalmente_

_-cuanto lo lamento, inmediatamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron, me encantaba que sucediera eso – lamento haberles robado su tiempo – pero como podía pensar eso, inmediatamente se agacho, quitando del alcance de mi vista esos hermosos ojos, no se lo permitiría, no mas, ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente sin verlos, como para que los quisiera ocultar nuevamente, puse mis manos en sus mejillas, tratando de no pensar en la corriente que sentía recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, lentamente levante su rostro e hice que me mirara_

_-quiero que entiendas y espero que te quede bien claro, para nosotros no es ninguna molestia, eres muy importante en nuestras vidas, si, tal vez no te conozcamos, pero te has vuelto muy importante – en su rostro apareció esa hermosísima sonrisa – eso, así me gusta, te vez muchisimisimo mejor con esa sonrisa en tus labios – con mi dedo pulgar rose sus labios lo cual provoco un estremecimiento de su parte – bueno, hablando de eso, será mejor que les hable, les avisare que por fin la bella durmiente decidió despertar – con el beso de su príncipe, jajajaja, que ironía_

_-pero no es tarde como para hablarles? – realmente no conocía a la duende_

_- créeme, será mejor que les hable de una buena vez si no quiero ser alimento de buitres – dije esto último tomando mi célula, comencé a buscar el teléfono de Alice, ella se encargaría de avisarle a la familia – puedo hacer la llamada?_

_- claro, adelante – en eso comenzó a timbrar no dejo ni que terminara la primera timbrada cuando contesto_

_-ED, QUE PASO? ESTA BIEN? YA DESPERTO? QUE SUCEDE? VAMOS EDWARD PORQUE NO RESPONDES? – eso me causo muchísima gracias, como quería que le respondiera si ni siquiera me dejaba articular vocal alguna, pero el haberme reído provoco que la furia de Alice incrementara y si antes me había gritado, esto lo rebasó – DE QUE TE RIES EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN MASEN? SI EN ESTE MOMENTO NO ME DICES REALMENTE QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO, ESCUCHAME VIEN TE JURO QUE TE IRE A CORTAR TODO LO QUE TE PRODUSCA PLACER ALGUNO Y SABES QUE LO DIGO ENSERIO – y realmente me espantaba, no por algo nadie la contradecía_

_-primero que nada, respira enana, segundo, si no te respondí a ninguna de tus preguntas fue porque ni siquiera me dejaste hablar, y en tercera, no te enojes conmigo y quieras venir a estrangularme todo porque la señorita no deja ni respirar a su pobre hermano- comenzó a reírse, siempre lo hacía cuando se daba cuenta que era cierto lo que decíamos_

_-perdón hermanito, sé que no te deje hablar, lo lamento y más aun comportarme como una loca en emocionada_

_-esa es tu naturaleza enana_

_- jajaja que chistosito, pero ya enserio dime que es lo que pasa,_

_-bueno hermanita te tengo la magnífica noticia de que Bella decidió regresar, acaba de despertar y se encuentra muy bien_

_-! – su grito hizo que despegara el auricular de mi oído, Bella comenzó a reírse, y yo solo le susurre_

_- "está loca" – lo cual provoco más risas, la duendecillo me hablo y por lo visto estaba tan entretenido viendo a Bella que ni la escuche_

_-Edward porque no me respondes, acaso paso algo? – dijo esto último un tanto alarmada, lo único que haría sería tratar de tranquilizarla, aunque no prometo nada_

_-no duende, no te preocupes todo está bien – Bella se tapo la boca tratando de sofocar las risitas que aun se le escapaban, sería mejor terminar con la llamada antes de que a mí también se me escaparan y provocara la furia de Alice – por favor avísales a todos_

_- si Ed, les aviso en el camino, voy para allá_

_- no enana, no es necesario_

_-uyyyyyyyyyyy, Eddie no quiere compartir a su Bella – ese comentario había logrado hacerme sonrojar de una manera de la cual nunca lo habían logrado, Bella lo noto y provoco que aumentara aun mas_

_-en primera deja de decirme así, sabes que lo aborrezco, segundo deja de decir tonterías y tercera no tiene caso que vengas, no te dejaran pasar – aunque yo podía cambiarlo, pero no lo haría – te propongo que mejor descansen y ya mañana los estaremos esperando, yo me quedo hoy con ella para ver que respuestas tiene ante los medicamentos – le guiñe un ojo, lo que le provoco un sonrojo_

_-está bien, pero ni creas que mañana te libraras de mi interrogatorio, entendido – sabía que no había escapatoria para ello, lo único que podría hacer era resignarme_

_- está bien Ali, descansa y por favor, avísales – sabía que no se le olvidaría y menos siendo un tanto comunicativa_

_-ya lo hice Ed, todos estamos aquí, mañana nos vemos, dale un beso y un abrazo de mi parte, con mucho gusto, dijo una voz interna – a pero oye, que el beso no sea en la boca, y saltaron a carcajadas, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que todos estaban reunidos_

_- ya Ali, adiós, un saludo a todos_

_-Adiós Ed - y colgó, regrese con Bella, ella estaba viéndome muy entretenida_

_- ya les avise, mi hermana está muy emocionada, creo que te pudiste dar cuenta – ambos reímos – me dice que mañana vienen a verte, todos supieron la noticia al mismo tiempo, ella estaba cenando con ellos_

_-gracias, no tienen por qué molestarse en venir, … - conocía el discurso que venía, lo mejor sería no dejarla decirlo_

_-Bella ya te dije que no es ninguna molestia, eres importante para nosotros, entendido? No quiero que vuelvan a aparecer esas ideas por esa cabecita – se sonrojo, se veía tan hermosa_

_- está bien, pero gracias nuevamente, nunca me cansare de decírselos_

_-no hay nada que agradecer, por cierto Alice te mando esto – le di un beso en su mejilla y sentí su sonrojo, nos quedamos mirando y ahí el tiempo se detuvo, no había nadie más que ella y yo, solo esperaba que fuera así siempre._

* * *

_bueno chikas aqui les dejo un capitulo mas, espero que les guste, _

_gracias a todas las que lo estan siguiendo, _

_no saben lo contenta que estoy al saber que les gusta, _

_perdon por solo subirles solo uno, pero es que realmente no tengo cabeza para nada mas, _

_en un rato recivo los resultados para la uni y me tienen con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, _

_solo espero que me vaya bien, bueno me voy y espero que les guste, _

_espero que sea merecedora de REVIEWS, _

_cuidense, un beso y abrazo desde México_


	14. Capitulo 13: Conociendonos

**Capitulo 13 " C0n0c¡end0n0s"**

_Bella Pov_

_No entendía porque me sentía tan bien a su lado, no sabía nada de él, no conocía nada, solo su nombre, aun así me asia sentir de una manera que no lo hacían desde hace mucho tiempo, era extraña esta sensación, era como estar con esa persona invencible, como estar con un súper héroe, con tu príncipe, con ese que sabes que pase lo que pase siempre estará ahí para protegerte, claro es absurdo, como el podría ser algo más que mi médico en mi vida, lo sé, siempre rompo la magia de la ilusión, pero prefiero ser realista a salir lastimada._

_Cuando hablo con su hermana por lo que tenía entendido, avisándole que ya había despertado de ese magnífico estado de coma, no sé de lo que hablaron, pero él estaba completamente sonrojado, y no solo fue una vez, fueron varias para ser sincera, lo cual me fue muy gracioso. Me emociono muchísimo el saber que se iba a quedar conmigo, pero como siempre aparecía mi lado negativo recalcándome que no le importaba y que eso lo asia mas por obligación que por gusto, aunque realmente me gustaría saber que no es así, pero prefería abrir los ojos antes de lastimarme a mi misma haciéndome ilusiones tontas._

_Cuando termino de hablar con Alise me hizo sonrojar muchísimo, odiaba causar molestias o que se preocuparan por mí, sobre todo me sentía de esta manera porque me avergonzaba la manera en las que las había tratado, las trate muy mal y aun así ellas me habían ayudado, el me dijo que lo hacían porque yo les importaba, no entendía como eran tan, como explicarlo, tan bondadosos tan buenos, como eran capaces de ayudarme, acaso esperaban algo a cambio, "basta Isabella, deja de buscar porqués y disfruta del momento, no todos son como la gente de tu pasado", una voz me lo gritaba y realmente tenía que aceptarlo, no todos eran así, disfrutaba tanto de esto, realmente me hacían sentir muy bien._

_Alice me mando un beso, ahora entendía, seria ese uno de los motivos por el cual se había sonrojado, realmente me causaba gracias, aunque no tanto el que me sintiera de esa manera cada vez que se me acercaba, sentía esa corriente recorrer todo mi cuerpo, era como si fueran de esas maquinitas de toque que haces en la secundaria, como olvidarlas, el era esa maquinita, que cada vez que lo tocaba asia que una corriente recorriera todo mi cuerpo, como siempre mi sonrojo salía a la vista._

_Me ofreció comida, pero no tenia apetito, me sentía aun extraña y no creía estar lista como para ingerir alimentos, aunque realmente estaba muy sedienta, le pedí que solo me diera el jugo y ya, me lo dio y me dijo que lo entendía y que lo aceptaba por el momento, pero que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que me sobrepasara en un futuro. Tome mi jugo en silencio, pero no era para nada incomodo, si no muy pacifico, en este momento el tiempo se había detenido a nuestro alrededor, no existía nada más que nosotros dos, miradas fugases se encontraba y se conectaba como dos piezas de puzle, era magnifica esta conexión que existía._

_Comenzamos a platicar después de un largo silencio, fue una plática muy amena, muy entretenida, hablamos de nosotros, sobre nuestros gustos, gustos musicales, gustos literarios, gustos cinematográficos, gustos culinarios, en fin, mil y una cosas, pero mi cuerpo traicionero tenia que interrumpir el maravilloso momento, comencé a sentirme agotada y poco a poco me quede dormida._

_Fue una noche muy tranquila, de esas que tienes después de un día lleno de actividades, no tuve ningún sueño, y realmente lo agradecía, en primera porque estaba demasiado agotada como para soñar y en segunda porque no soportaría que me escuchara hablando en sueños, menos si soñaba con el, no tendría cara para darle al despertar._

_Al despertar el estaba recostada en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación, estaba profundamente dormido, debía de estar muy agotado, pero se veía realmente incomodo, quería verlo dormir pero no me gustaba que estuviera en mala posición, así es que me vi en la penosa necesidad de despertarlo, tenía que ir a descansar, y aunque no quisiera separarme de él, tendría que dejar mi lado egoísta de un lado_

_-Edward – no me respondía - realmente estaba muy cansado – Edward despierta – comenzó a moverse y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos acoplándose a la luz, realmente me encantaban_

_-te sientes bien, te duele algo – se levanto en un rápido movimiento y se acerco a mi_

_-tranquilo, no te preocupes, estoy muy bien, de hecho te puedo asegurar que mas cómoda que tu – le di una sonrisa, tratando de simular esas que él me da, pero claro está, fue un total fracaso, aunque logre que el soltara una risita_

_-entonces que sucede, dime qué pasa, que no te de pena – la verdad me causaba mucha gracia su actitud, pero me encantaba_

_- estoy muy bien, en serio, solo te desperté para que te fueras a descansar, realmente te veías muy incomodo, no me hubiera gustado estar en tu lugar – soltó una maravillosa risita, de esas que me derretían_

_- no pequeña, no te preocupes por mí, entendido? – asentí ante su pregunta, aunque sería inevitable no preocuparme por el – bueno te hare un chequeo y pediré que te traigan el desayuno, te tienes que alimentar muy bien, no te quiero enferma, no apenas saliendo de algo tan complicado, así es que desayunaras y te pondrás muy fuerte, una risita salió de nuestros labios – se nota que solo trabajo con niños? – salió nuevamente una risa_

_-casi no – dije sarcásticamente haciendo que saliera una risa más de sus labios_

_Al terminar el chequeo, después de pruebas rápidas llego mi desayuno, no me había percatado del hambre que tenía hasta que lo vi, mis tripas comenzaron a rugir, un sonrojo me invadió, acaso no había una parte de mi cuerpo que no me traicionara?_

_Comencé a desayunar y el salió, me dijo que le permitiera un momento, aunque tenía mucha hambre comía muy lento, como si tratara de disfrutar cada bocado._

_Cuando termine de desayunar el regreso con ropa distinta y con el cabello húmedo, no se que hacía o que provocaba en mi pero me dejaba sin palabras_

_-hola – me regalo una sonrisa, esas de las que el solo sabe dar, como me encantaban – veo que has terminado con tu desayuno, no sabes qué gusto me da – poco a poco fue acercándose a mi lado – por cierto acabo de hablar con Alice, me comenta que ya vienen para acá, que llegan como en 30 min a mas tardar_

_-ok y gracias por el desayuno, estuvo muy rico, como para ser de hospital – y realmente era cierto, odiaba la comida de hospital, nunca me había gustado, era comida sin sabor, guacala, pobres de las que tenían que ingerirla, aunque admito que la de aquí era muy buena, se preguntaran como sabré tanto sobre la comida, mi patosidad, me ha permitido familiarizarme con los hospitales. Le ofrecí una sonrisa, claro las mías no se acercaban ni tantito a las que él hacía, pero haría todo mi esfuerzo para que por lo menos no saliera huyendo_

_-oye te molestaría si te hiciera compañía en lo que mi familia llega – molestarme? Pero que pregunta tan más tonta, si por mí fuera no me separaría de el, "Isabella quien demonios te entiende", maldita voz no me dejaba ni imaginarme tantito_

_-no, claro que no es ninguna molestia, siéntate "estás en tu hospital" – relativamente era suyo, bueno por lo menos trabajaba en el_

_-gracias y pues si tienes razón es mío – no entendía, tal vez continuo con mi broma, porque no era de él verdad?_

_Acerco una silla a mi lado, se sentó y me miro, no sé lo que pasaba, pero siempre que nuestras miradas se encontraban, el tiempo perdía valor, se congelaba, como si nada mas existiera_

_-bueno Bella, dime, de donde eres? – dude por un momento en responderle, aun dolía hablar de mi pasado "y como no si no te desahogas como deberías", maldita voz estaba logrando exasperarme. Después de pensarlo por un rato decidí responderle, total, solo quería saber de donde era, nada más que eso, que no?_

_-soy de Forks, Washington_

_- o mira que bien, un poblado muy pequeño, pero maravilloso – si supiera que lo odiaba – su clima muy lluvioso y lleno de vegetación – hizo que me tensara un poco, como sabia tanto de ese lugar, acaso estuvo ahí o algo así, "cálmate, no seas paranoica", esa vocecita tenía razón esta vez, aunque realmente no quería continuar con esa platica, era un tanto incomoda para mi_

_-y tu de dónde eres? – realmente me interesaba, quería saber todo de el_

_-realmente mi nacimiento fue inesperado, mis padres tuvieron que viajar a Londres por problemas familiares, pero se tuvieron que quedar más del tiempo esperado y pues naci allá, mis hermanos nacieron aquí en Manhattan, mi mamá es de Miami y pues mi papá es de Forks, por eso conozco ahí, llegamos a ir en ocasiones, mi familia tiene una residencia, a afueras del pueblo, la utilizamos de descanso – ahí me tense, probablemente su padre me conocía, no puede ser, y si era de los que me habían juzgado, de los que se habían encargado de hacerme la vida imposible, no, no, no, pero no me sonaba el apellido, solo esperaba que no fuera así, hasta cuando mi pasado se iba a encargar de perseguirme? Por lo visto se dio cuenta de mi reacción porque rápidamente se alarmo_

_-qué pasa? Te encuentras bien? Te duele algo? – no sabía que responder, que le diría, creo que la mejor opción sería evadir el tema_

_-no, no pasa nada, no te preocupes – aun así me sentía incomoda, trate de relajarme_

_-segura? – yo solo asentí – eso espero, bueno continuemos, mmmm, una pregunta, puedo?_

_- ya la estás haciendo – soltó una risita, la cual logro tranquilizarme_

_-bueno otra_

_-ya la hiciste – soltamos una risita ambos, había logrado tranquilizarme, con el era fácil de hacerlo – no es cierto pregunta lo que quieras_

_-ok – de un momento a otro se puso serio, no entendía el porqué, pero eso no me daba buena espina – tu familia en donde esta? Tratamos de localizarla pero por lo visto nadie sabe de ella – o no nuevamente me tense, que le iba a responder, odiaba hablar sobre el tema, la única que merecía ser mencionada era mi madre, siempre quería evitar este tema ante los demás, pero ahorita no podría hacerlo, vamos Isabella piensa, dije lo primero que vino a mi mente_

_-mmmm, pues mi mamá falleció hace años, y pues mi papá – pensé antes de responder, pero la suerte estuvo de mi lado, que milagro, pero realmente lo agradecía, como quien dice me salvo la campana, en ese momento se abrió la puerta, no saben cuan agradecida estaba._

* * *

_hola chikas ps aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo del fic, _

_a lo mejor voy a tardar en actualizar pero _

_voy a hacer todo lo posible por que no sea por mucho tiempo._

_saben ayer me entregaron los resultados para la universidad _

_y me han dado mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, _

_me he quedado en la Facultad de Arquitectura en Ciudad Universitaria, _

_un gran orgullo para mi, no saben lo feliz que estoy, _

_luego me tengo que inscribir el jueves, _

_el dia de mi cumpleaños, no saben lo contenta que estoy, _

_pero en fin chikas gracias a todas por estarme apoyando, _

_por las que me han dejado sus bendiciones _

_pero sobre todo por las que me apoyan con sus reviews, _

_para mi son muy inportantes y los tomo muy en cuenta, _

_adoro prender mi computadora y ver que alguien me a dejado algo jajajaja, _

_bueno me voy y espero seguirlas teniendo por aqui, saludos desde México_


	15. Capitulo 14: Es Lo Unico Que Te Pido

**Capitulo 14 "Es L0 Un¡c0 Que Te P¡d0"**

_La campana me ha salvado, gracias, infinitamente gracias, no entendía el porqué era tan trasparente, pero no quería que llegara a saber mi pasado, no quería que sintieran lastima por ello, no quería que fuera la lastima de todos, no quería serlo, realmente esa transparencia con el me asustaba, no quería que supiera todo de mi, ya no solo se trataba de mi orgullo, sino que también mi seguridad, no conocía nada de él y no quería que el supiera mis debilidades como para que viera mis puntos débiles, lo sé tal vez sea una reverenda tontería, pero así soy, que le hacemos._

_Cuando abrieron la puerta entro una muy entusiasmada Alice con una muy animada Rosalie, ambas se nos quedaron viendo y bajaron la mirada, ambos seguimos la dirección de sus miradas, en ese momento me percate de que Edward y yo nos encontrábamos agarrados de las manos, rápidamente nos soltamos y nos miramos tratando de encontrar la respuesta de la pregunta que se formulo inmediatamente, ¿en qué momento nos agarramos las manos?, al no encontrar respuesta ni uno ni otro ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas a las muy sonrientes mujeres que se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación. Ambas intercambiaron miradas, como si se comunicaran a través de ellas, Alice comenzó a hablar_

_-hola Bella, por lo visto estas muy bien, verdad hermanito? – el pobre se sonrojo y no sabía que hacer, mordí mi labio inferior tratando de ocultar la carcajada que estaba a punto de soltar, desvié mi mirada nuevamente hacia ellas tratando de librarlo a él, no tenía la culpa de ello, así es que les dije lo primero que se me ocurrió_

_-Gracias por preocuparse por mí, muchísimas gracias, han velado por mí este tiempo haciendo a un lado el trato que les he dado, quiero pedir una disculpa por ello, las he tratado muy mal y eso no fue un impedimento para que cuidaran de mi, Rosalie no se cómo pagarles esto – Rosalie me interrumpió con una falsa molestia_

_-en primera soy Rose y en segunda yo si se cómo puedes pagar esto, claro si estas dispuesta a hacerlo – estaba dispuesta a pagarles como ellas quisieran, si se trataba económicamente vería la manera de hacerlo, la encontraría, aunque les soy sincera me daba miedo las ideas que pasaban por esa cabeza, lo poco que sabía de ellas era que las ideas más locas que puedas imaginar habían nacido de ellas, yo creo notaron mi cara de espanto por lo que me dijo - hay Bella, no es para que te espantes, lo único que nos importa de ti y lo único que te queremos pedir es tu amistad, no buscamos ni te pedimos nada más que eso – por una parte fue un gran alivio haber escuchado eso, pero para ser sincera me gustaría seguir con mi vida sola, sería menos complicado en muchas cosas._

_-mira Rosa…- su mirada me intimido a continuar con su nombre completo, sería mejor llevar la fiesta en paz y mas con respecto a eso, así es que me aclare la garganta para poder continuar – Rose, para ser sincera es una opción demasiado sencilla para muchas – comenzaba a asomarse una sonrisa en su rostro, dudo que continuara después de lo que le diría – pero para mí no lo es – como lo dije, su sonrisa se desvaneció – en mi vida no ha existido verdaderos amigos, no confío en nada ni en nadie, la única que ha sido mi única y verdadera amiga ha sido mi madre- me detuve inmediatamente, creo que estaba hablando de mas y como dije que no me convenía, en el rostro de los 3 estaba la duda y esperaban que continuara, pero no lo haría y daría por terminado ese tema – bueno en fin eso no importa, para terminar pronto estoy acostumbrada a estar sola y como te digo, lo que me pides para mi es algo complicado, no estoy acostumbrada a esto, preferiría seguir como hasta ahora, tener solo una relación de empleada, nada más que eso, estoy dispuesta a pagar cada peso que han gastado en mi – tenía que ser sincera con ellos, se lo merecían, en ese momento en los 3 apareció una sombra de tristeza en su mirada, no era necesario conocerlos como para verlo, me sentía miserable por dentro, mas aun al ver que yo era la causante de eso, pero era mejor ahora y no después_

_-pero Bella, no te estamos pidiendo nada más que tu amistad, es mas ni eso, solo te estamos pidiendo una oportunidad para poder conocerte y que nos conozcas, queremos acercarnos a ti, saber que te gusta, que te disgusta, tu comida favorita, tu color preferido, queremos estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, no te pedimos nada más, si en futuro se da una buena amistad, adelante será bien recibida, la esperaremos con los brazos abiertos y si no, por lo menos no nos quedaremos con el intento y punto, no te pedimos nada mas – Alice se oía muy sincera, en su voz había una nota de melancolía, no sabía qué hacer, no quería arriesgarme ni arriesgarlos a que esto no funcionara, no me lo perdonaría y sabia que si yo salía perdiendo ya no sería tan fuerte de salir de una decepción mas_

_-Ali, tranquila enana, tenemos que ser pacientes con la situación y tratar de entenderla, ella no está acostumbrada a esto – le agradecía su intervención, no sabía que mas decir, mi mente estaba en un lio muy confuso, por lo menos el me entendía, me miro a los ojos, yo perdiéndome en ellos y se dirigió a mi – pero tu ni pienses que nos vas a sacar de tu vida, no va a ser para nada fácil deshacerte de nosotros – una sonrisa salió de mi rostro sin que yo lo pidiera, me sentía tan bien al escucharlo – vamos a ser pacientes, pero vamos a estar ahí, ayudándote, apoyándote, luchando juntos, porque ya eres parte de nuestra familia – mi sonrisa se amplió aun mas – te has convertido en alguien muy importante para nosotros, así que más te vale que te vayas acostumbrando – cuando termino de hablar, las miradas antes tristes ahora tenía un brillo de esperanza que no era capaz de romper en este momento._

_No sé si esto iba a ser fácil, realmente prefería mi vida a como la tenía antes de todo esto, si lo se tal vez piensen que estoy loca, pero mi soledad lo era todo para mí, no voy a negar que me sentía vacía pero no tenia que preocuparme por nada, no pensaba en que mis acciones o actitudes afectaran a alguien, no quería preocuparme por hacer las cosas y preocuparme sin con ellos dañare a alguien, tenía miedo de lastimarlos, sobre todo por todo lo que han hecho por mí, tenía miedo a lastimarlo, a dañarlos, a no ser lo que ellos esperaban, no quería esto para ellos._

_Pero también estaba la otra cara de la moneda, estaba el lado en el que ellos me hacían sentir importante, me hacían sentir bien, hacían que me sintiera contenta, me sentía bien con el simple hecho de verlo, pero no sé si estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlos con la vida inestable que tenia, se que los lastimaría si volviera a ocurrir lo que me trajo hasta aquí, sabía que los lastimaría si mi pasado regresaba a mí, no quería eso para ellos, no lo quería por el simple hecho a que no se lo merecían. Pero como le haría para que salieran de ella, como haría para que salieran de mi sin hacerles más daño, Edward me había dejado claro que no saldría de mi vida, que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, por lo visto ni él ni ninguno de ellos, pero en fin ya vería como hacerlo, lo haría por un bien mutuo_

* * *

_como ven, Bella esta muy ciega y tonta, se esta cerrando ella misma las puertas que se le han abierto, que opinan? _

_bueno chikas, aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo_

_espero que les guste_

_gracias a todas las que me han mandado sus felicitaciones y bendiciones_

_mil gracias y claro no solo por eso_

_gracias por estar aqui apoyandome_

_por apoyar estas locuras, en mi vida crei que iba a ser capaz de hacer esto_

_pero en fin, como personas nosotros mismos nos cerramos las puertas_

_mis niñas, miles de millones de gracias por todo_

_las amo mujeres hermosas_

_y si por ahi hay un hombre, por igual_

_en la semana les subo un cap nuevo, _

_aprovechare el tiempo que pueda ahora que aun no entro a clases_

_por que ya entrando no se que se venga_

_les voy a decir un secreto_

_la verdad es que ya tengo escrito 20 capitulos en total_

_solo que los tengo escritos en un cuaderno, _

_lo que tengo que hacer es pasarlos a mi compu_

_lamentablemente no puedo estar mucho tiempo aqui_

_asi es que hare todo lo posible y las recompensare _

_subiendo todos los capitulos que pueda antes de entrar a clases_

_bueno me voy_

_nuevamente gracias_

_que Dios me las Bendiga hoy y siempre_

_Saludos desde México_


	16. Capitulo 15: Nuevas Oportunidades

Capitulo 15 "nuevas oportunidades"

Después de media hora comenzó a llegar muchísima gente, bueno está bien exagere, no es para tanto, pero si se comparara con la gente que por lo regular me visita si es mucha, primero llego la esposa del Sr. Hale junto a Jasper el gemelo de Rosalie, ambos me abrazaron, aun era raro recibir abrazos, era extraño estar rodeada de gente tomando en cuenta que siempre estaba sola, me sentía de una manera extraña, pero para ser sincera me sentía muy bien, era gente muy unida, como si se tratara de una sola familia y en este instante me estaban haciendo sentir parte de ella, con ellos era sonreír, pero ahora no lo hacía por fingir, si no por que así lo quería y lo sentía.

Al instante volvieron a abrir la puerta, entraron tres personas más, no las reconocí al instante, pero al escucharlos hablar supe que ya habían estado aquí, sobre todo la voz de la mujer, su voz le hacía honor a su belleza, era una mujer muy hermosa, claro no se acercaba a la belleza de Rosalie, pero realmente era hermosa, al lado de ella entro un hombre enorme, tenía un aspecto temible, si no estuviera acompañada, estaría gritando que alguien me ayudara, realmente era enorme y con un cuerpo fornido, por su aspecto creería que se la pasa diario metido en un gimnasio, hasta podría apostar que es un luchador profesional o jugador de americano, realmente era impresionante, al lado del temible, estaba un señor delgado, muy guapo a decir verdad, claro, nadie como Edward, "pero qué demonios dices Isabella, ándale sigue jugando, te encanta llorar" mi voz me lo gritaba, pero lo mejor sería hacerla a un lado, disfrutaría del momento, bueno el señor era muy guapo, su cabello era dorado, ese dorado centelleante, tenía unos ojos preciosos, de un azul profundo, realmente muy guapo, todo un galán de cine, pero que tonterías estoy diciendo, realmente estar acompañada me afecta.

No me di cuenta en qué momento la señora se había acercado a mí, no le había puesto atención a sus facciones, tenía su cabello ondulado color caramelo, su piel pálida y unos ojos verde esmeralda parecidos a los de Edward, en ese momento intuí que era su mamá, realmente tenían un gran parentesco, pero también tenía facciones del señor que venía con ella, supondría que son sus padres. La señora me dio un fuerte abrazo, pero no de esos que te lastiman por la fuerza, no me refiero a eso al decir fuerte, si no que era un abrazo cálido, tierno, de esos que te dan fortaleza ante cualquier adversidad, era de esos abrazos que le da una madre a su hijo transmitiéndole todo su amor, solo una persona me había dado abrazos de esa manera, quien será, obvio mi madre, esta señora me había hecho recordarla, es como si mi mamá hubiera reencarnado en ella, no me di cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, hasta que sentí que ella me retiraba las lagrimas con sus pulgares, todos estábamos en completo silencio, y todos me miraban, me sentía extraña, pero este abrazo me estaba dando la fortaleza que creía perdida.

-que pasa cariño, te lastime? – su gesto era de preocupación, se que no la conocía pero no me gustaba verla mal, su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza, definitivamente no me gustaba verla de esa manera

-no, perdóneme, no quise hacerla sentir mal, es solo que me recordó a alguien – inmediatamente una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, esa sonrisa ya la había visto, solo que en el rostro de un ángel de cabello cobrizo,

-no tienes porque disculparte, las lágrimas son expresiones del alma, nunca las retengas – me había quedado helada, esta frase siempre me la decía mi madre, como es que ella lo hacía de igual manera, Edward que se había mantenido a mi lado sostuvo mi mano al verme tensarme, me relaje al sentir su tacto, sabía que solo era una coincidencia, nada de lo que tenga que preocuparme.

-perdón nuestra imprudencia, creo que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Esme, el es Emmett y el es mi esposo Carlisle, nos da muchísimo gusto el que hayas reaccionado, estábamos ansiosos por que este día llegara – al momento el gigantesco hombre se me acerco a abrazarme, realmente me dio miedo y más aun cuando sus brazos me rodearon, temía que me fuera a deshacer. Pero inmediatamente cambie de opinión, abrazarlo era como abrazar a esos osos de peluche grandísimos, como quise tener uno, creo que ese es un gusto que había dejado en el olvido, si, era amante de los peluches, me encantaban.

-hola enanita, creo que le estás haciendo competencia a mi hermana duende – de repente una mano se estampo en su nuca, no pude evitar el reírme, realmente había sido muy gracioso – oye bebe que hice, porque esa agresividad – vi de quien provenía el golpe y vi a una sonriente Rose detrás de él, pero alto le había dicho bebe? Wow que raro

-basta Emmett o te quedaras en la sala si sigues molestando con eso – cada palabra me hacia mas bolas, acaso el seria su esposo? Sabía que no hace mucho se había casado por el civil, pero nunca había conocido al afortunado

-está bien no volveré a molestar con eso aunque insisto que ellas son versión miniatura

-no porque tú seas tamaño familiar vas a molestar a los demás – todos estallaron en carcajadas y yo les seguí, esto realmente era gracioso, creo que me había equivocado en juzgar a Emmett, tenía un aspecto temible pero realmente parecía un niño

La habitación quedo en silencio cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse, a lo mejor era alguien viniéndonos a callar, no lo dudaba, que bonitos, todos carcajeándonos en el hospital. Pero inmediatamente reconocí a la persona que entraba, era el señor Jackson, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, una sonrisa contagiosa que no dude en devolvérsela, le debía muchísimo a este señor, poco a poco se fue acercando, todos estaban en silencio observándonos a ambos, se acerco y me dio un abrazo, nuevamente las lagrimas estaban haciendo de las suyas, estaban escapando como si tuviera una fuga. Me soltó del abrazo y me dio un bezo en la frente, sabía que no le había abierto las puertas de mi vida a nadie, pero sentía que con él podía hacerlo, lo mucho que le conté fue que mi madre había fallecido y que me había dolido mucho, realmente aun me afectaba recordar mi pasado.

-me da mucho gusto que estés con nosotros nuevamente –un rubor apareció ante esas palabras

La tarde había pasado aprisa, realmente es extraño esto, pero me sentía bien con ellos a mi lado, me hacía sentir parte de esta familia, me hacían sentir querida, me hacían sentir segura, con ellos no necesitaba fingir una sonrisa, sé que mi vida estaba llena de eso, pero con ellos simplemente no podía.

Creo que hoy había hecho el record mundial de los sonrojos, cada comentario que hacia Emmett lograba que mis mejillas se pusieran mas rojas que nada. Al verlos todos hablando y conviviendo me hacían desear una familia así, lamentablemente la vida no me había dado la oportunidad de tener una, si que era fantástico, no sé cuánto tiempo me había perdido en ese pensamiento, pero Edward lo noto y me agarro la mando presionándola, yo solo le sonreí, pero al parecer todos habían visto esto lo cual produjo que un nuevo sonrojo apareciera. Una carcajada salió de los labios de Emmett, no entendía el porqué y creo que no era la única confundida

-que pasa Emmett, porque esa carcajada – todos lo veíamos esperando respuesta, realmente era raro

-nada bebe – una mirada amenazante de Rosalie lo hizo continuar – es que es impresionante lo mucho que se sonroja Bella – hubiera preferido quedarme con la duda, no pude evitar que mi sonrojo volviera a salir – vez lo que te digo – todos comenzaron a reírse, realmente odiaba los sonrojos

-es cierto – interfirió Alice, su mirada me decía que lo que iba a decir no era nada nuevo, era una mirada malévola, realmente por pequeña que pareciera era temible – pero es muy bueno, su belleza es natural, no necesita de nada mas – lo sabía, y aquí estaba yo aumentando el sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien me dijera que era bonita, es mas hace años que no me lo decían – realmente es hermosa, verdad Edward – ohhh no, todos voltearon a verlo lo cual provoco un sonrojo, bueno por lo menos no era la única, todos comenzaron a reírse, aproveche cuando todos guardaron silencio para hablar, es lo menos que podía hacer por ellos.

-no se como empezar – todos me vieron, en su mirada estaba la confusión escrita, lo único que esperaba es perderlo decir de la mejor manera – esto es muy difícil para mí, espero y puedan entenderme – su interrogante aumentaba mas y mas, pero era mejor dejarles claro las cosas desde un inicio – quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes, por todo, la atención que me han brindado no sé cómo pagarla – vi a Rosalie queriéndome interrumpir pero la detuve antes de que lo hiciera – espera Rose, déjame terminar – ella asintió no muy convincente de querer hacerlo – gracias por brindarme ese apoyo, no solo físico si no también moral, para mí a significado mucho el que estén a mi lado – todos tenían su atención puesta en mi, aunque para ser sincera me apenaba – Rose, Alice gracias por haberme traído aquí, no sé que hubiera sido de mi, sin ustedes no estaría aquí contándolo – esas simples palabras habían causando un escalofrío, no era de las personas cobarde que iba a huir sin antes callar a los demás – gracias a ustedes- señale a Carslile, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Nikki – por estar aquí aun sin conocerme, por brindarme su apoyo y su confianza aun sin saber quien soy – sus rostros mostraban mi y un emociones, no sabría describir todas las que logre identificar – señor Jackson, mil gracias por todo, usted a sido parte importante en mi vida, a sido como un pa.. pa .. – me costaba pronunciar si quiera la palabra, pero lo haría, dejaría mi pasado atrás y le daría la bienvenida a mi presente no preocupándome por el futuro, su cara trataba de descifrar mis balbuceos, una gran interrogante estaba en su rostro – como un padre para mi, gracias por abrirme las puertas de su buffet, por brindarme la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva etapa de mi vida, pero sobre todo traerme por este camino y cruzarme con esta gente maravillosa – sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos, nunca me cansaría de agradecerle a este hombre, por ultimo dirigí mi mirada a Edward, aquel hombre que me a dedicado cada uno de sus días desde que llegue aquí, a este magnífico hombre que sin duda alguna quisiera que se quedara en mi vida por mucho tiempo – y por ultimo pero no menos importante, quiero agradecerte a ti Edward, por dedicarme un tiempo que no merezco, por estar al pendiente cada día de los avances que daba aunque no hubieran en el momento, gracias por estar aquí y brindarme tu apoyo que sin duda alguna tomare – me había sido tan difícil hablar de esto, pero lo tenía que hacer, ellos se lo merecían, no sería más egoísta, trataría de que aquella Bella que un día quedo enterrada regresara, porque mi cambio, por ellos, esta simple tarde me había dado cuenta y me había hecho abrir los ojos que esta era una nueva oportunidad de la vida. El Sr. Jackson interrumpió mis pensamientos

- Bella hablare por mí, pero creo que lo que voy a decir todos están de acuerdo y que me desengañen si no es de esa manera – volteo a mirar a todos, y después dirigió su mirada a mi – no tienes nada que agradecer, todo esto que hemos hecho no tiene ningún interés, todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido por gusto y nada más que eso, espero que por esa cabecita no estén rodeando ideas tontas – sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar, agradecía infinitamente que el poder de leer mentes no lo tuvieran. –para nosotros eres muy importante, has logrado ganarte un lugar en nuestros corazones sin siquiera proponértelo, , ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, ya eres parte de nosotros, tal vez pienses que es algo precipitado, por no conoces a todos, pero sé que quisieran entrar a tu vida, quisiéramos, diría yo, porque a pesar de que tenemos una relación de trabajo no nos has dejado romper esa barrera y créeme que me gustaría que nos abrieras las puertas de tu vida, me gustaría que nos permitirás entrar en ti no como conocidos, si no como una familia mas, quisiéramos apoyarte, ayudarte, pero sobre todo estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, te lo estamos pidiendo de la mejor manera esperando que aceptes – todos se quedaron callados, cuando termino de hablar todos asintieron y me miraron, pero antes de que pudiera contestar Carslile se adelanto

-Bella, se que a nosotros menos que a nadie nos conoces, tal vez y desconfíes de notros por no saber nada de nosotros, pero todos lo que dijo Jackson es verdadero, en este tiempo te has convertido en alguien muy importante para todos los que estamos aquí y créeme cuando te digo que realmente queremos estar en tu vida, no solo en las buenas, también en las malas y en las peores, nosotros tal vez no tengamos unión de sangre, pero somos una familia que se protegen unos a otros y realmente queremos que tu estés en ella – su mirada era sincera, todos me observaban esperando que dijera algo pero estaba en el punto en el que no encontraba mi voz y eso si que era traumante, tal vez no esperaban la respuesta pero ya era tiempo de darme una oportunidad, no solo a mi si no también a mi corazón, creo que era hora de darle la oportunidad de volver a querer y dejar que ese hilo lo siguiera congelando, me sentía como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, realmente deseaba no equivocarme y si así era, ya era de jugármela el todo por el todo, por la simple y única razón de que yo tenía la oportunidad que mucho no tenían y realmente sería demasiado estúpida si la rechazara.

La vida está llena de retos y oportunidades, hoy me estaba brindando la maravillosa dicha de pertenecer a una familia, no sabría si seria verdad o mentira, pero creo que es cierto lo que dicen, el que no arriesga no gana, preferiría vivir mi vida, llena de pruebas, a una vida amargada.

* * *

perdonenme chikas, realmente lo siento mucho, pero estoy super presionada con la uni, ya saben las tipicas novatadas y ps ahora se viene lo ueno, segun todos los profesores y hasta el director me han dicho que le diga adios a mi vida social, pero realmente no dejare el fic, para mi es muy importante y creo que no es valido para todas las que se han tomado el tiempo leyendolo, edemas es un compromizo que yo adquiri y lo voy a sacar adelante.

tal vez no lo pueda actualizar a diario pero les prometo que tratare de suubir un cap todos los viernes, por el momento asi le hare, solo dejenme organizarme a la perfeccion y listo.

por otra parte hay una magnifica noticia que tengo que contarles pero, creo que me esperare a que este listo para decirles de que se trata

bueno ahora si me voy y espero sus comentarios por favor, en verdad que los necesito, aunque sea dejenme diciendo que me van a linchar o que ya no me quieren por aqui, aunque tambien quiero agradecer por los Reviws que he resivido, relamente me encanta leerlos, gracias por apoyarme

espero que les haya gustado el cap.

saludos desde México


	17. Capitulo 16: Abriendo Puertas

**Capitulo 16 "abriendo puertas"**

Después de nuestra charla entendieron y me dijeron que no iban a presionar por un trato repentino de mi parte y además no pensaba ser grosera con ellos, no se lo merecían, no después de lo que habían hecho por mí, hoy la vida me había dado la mayor dicha de pertenecer a una familia, una que me quito por un tiempo y que hoy me recompensaba dándomela mas grande.

El momento de seriedad termino siempre con las bromas de Emmett, pero esta vez a mi no fue de muchas gracias, porque sé que muy en el fondo era lo que quería

-hay bellita bienvenida a la familia, solo espero que la boda no sea tan pronto, avísenos con tiempo, ehhh Ed –todos soltaron una carcajada, que estaba segura se había escuchado por todo el hospital, Edward se había sonrojado de una manera que nunca creí ver, es mas dudaba que alguien pueda sonrojarse de esa manera, bueno por lo menos no una aparte de mi, que ambos competíamos por el mejor sonrojo del momento.

-cállate Emmett, siempre tan inoportunos tus comentarios – trato de calmarlo pero lo único que logro fueron que las risas aumentaran y nuestros sonrojos mas, no sé de donde saque el valor suficiente para decirle lo que pensaba

La tarde paso entre comentarios y risas, realmente era una maravillosa familia, una fantástica familia, muy en el fondo deseaba tener una como ella, haber compartido mis triunfos y mis fracasos, mis alegrías y mis tristezas, es como todos, en un punto de nuestra vida necesitamos una familia en la cual apoyarnos, no pude tenerla eternamente, no pude disfrutarla en su plenitud, pero hoy tenía esa segunda oportunidad para disfrutarla al máximo.

Cuando la hora de visitas termino todos se fueron retirando, lo más gracioso ver la escena que hacia Alice con tal de quedarse a cuidarme, pero Edward insistió con hacerlo, por una parte quería que se quedara, pero sabía que tenía que descansar, así es que yo intervine para que lo hiciera, no muy convencido lo hizo. Se despidió de mi regalándome un cálido abrazo, en sus brazos me sentía segura, tranquila y en paz, esa paz que perdí desde hace mucho tiempo.

La noche se fue muy tranquila en compañía de Alice, realmente era una persona encantadora, estuvimos platicando cosas de nuestras vidas, pero no profundizamos con respecto a mi pasado y realmente agradecía que no lo hiciera, no creía estar preparada para ello. No sé en qué momento me quede profundamente dormida, pero esta ocasión fue muy distinta, sentí que una paz embargaba mi alma, me sentía renovada, como si una energía nueva me invadiera de pies a cabeza.

Así fueron pasando los días, dure una semana más internada según Edward por precaución, la verdad me empezaba a hartar de hospital, pero todos ellos hacían esto algo más llevadero, sus risas, su cariño palpable a kilómetros de distancia, me sentía afortunada porque dios los haya puesto en mi camino. Hoy me daban de alta, realmente estaba muy ansiosa y aunque no me libraría totalmente de aquí, el estar en casa haría que pudiera soportarlo, aun tenía que tomar terapias para la movilización de mis extremidades, Edward me había hecho jurarle que no dejaría inconclusa mi recuperación, pero como negarle algo a este hombre si una mirada es más que suficiente para convencerte de hacer la más grande locura.

Estaba en la habitación esperando a que Edward terminara, había ido a checar unos pacientes y él me iría a dejar a mi hogar, mi relación con el había mejorado indudablemente, se comportaba de una manera muy especial, de esa manera que cualquiera dudaría si lo hacía solo por amistad o por un cariño más poderoso, trataba de obligarme a creer que solo era por el comienzo de una magnifica amistad, por lo menos era lo único para lo que realmente estaba preparada. El tiempo había transcurrido de una manera impresionantemente rápida, hace unos días me había permitido creer en la puertas que habían sido abiertas para mí y hoy me encontraba aquí, pero ahora no estaba sola, tenía a unos amigos maravillosos, aquellos que cualquiera quisiera tener.

El sonido de la puerta para abrirse me saco de mis pensamientos, gire mi rostro hacia ese hermoso ángel que asomaba su cabeza, adoraba su manera de ser, nunca me cansaría de estar a su lado

-linda señorita, lista para ir a casa – una parte de mi era lo que más deseaba, pero por otra parte no lo deseaba, ya que no los tendría por tanto tiempo como ahora

-si Dr. – me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, y me ayudo a levantarme de la cama, aun me costaba trabajo hacer movimientos rápidos, para eso aun necesitaba unas sesiones mas de terapias

Nos dirigimos a su coche, en los pasillos todos no miraban, veía las miradas asesinas que me dedicaban las enfermeras, me causaba mucha risa su forma de comportarse por el simple hecho de que iba con el fabuloso Dr. Cullen, y mejor aun cuando veían que me sostenía de la cintura, una enfermera casi tropieza al percatarse de eso, no pude contener la risa, pero la disimule ocultando mi rostro el pecho de Edward, el me abrazo y me susurro al oído

-te divierte verdad – la sensación de su voz en mi oído y aparte la sensación de su aroma golpearme me hipnotizaba totalmente, era como perderse en la inmensidad de la eternidad.

Me despegue de su pecho y continuamos con nuestro camino, antes de llegar a la salida al estacionamiento una enfermera n os impidió el paso, su atención era dirigida totalmente a Edward, podría decir que se lo estaba devorando con la simple mirada, lo veía como un trozo de carne, no sé lo que era pero algo dentro de mi hizo sentir rabia a la tipa, por la mirada que le dirigía

-Hola Eddy - su mirada lo encueraba, algo en mi me hizo sentir molesta por la forma en que lo miraba, me dieron ganas de arrancarle su cabello y dejarle claro de que Edward, para Bella, detente ahí Edward no es nada tuyo, me dijo mi voz interna y por más que me molestarla escucharla sabía que era verdad y que yo no era nadie como para impedirle nada de nada.

-hola Irina, que sucede? Tengo un poco de prisa – la tipa me dirigió una mirada envenenada y después poso su mirada en nuestras manos que iban entrelazadas, al ver la había que crecía dentro de ella una sonrisa burlona apareció en mi rostro, aunque por dentro mi voz se burlaba de mi diciéndome que yo tampoco era nadie para el, pero no se lo demostraría, dejaría que pensara lo contrario y asi disfrutar del momento

-nada eddi, solo que se te olvido firmar el alta del paciente del cuarto 207 – su voz trato de ser sensual pero la verdad era tan chillona que lo confundiría con el chillido de un gato

-lo lamento pero ese paciente a mi no me corresponde, ese paciente es de Alec, a el pídele la firma

-hay perdón es que ando u poco distraída, además quería saber cómo estabas, hace mucho que no salimos juntos – si idiota, tienes cara de todo menos de despistada, al escuchar el que habían salido juntos me tense inmediatamente, me provocó un sensación extraña horrible, una que podría jurar nunca había sentido.

-ten cuidado con eso, no me gustaría que una vida dependiera de eso, con permiso me tengo que retirar – pasamos a su lado aun con las manos unidas, no pude evitar darle una sonrisa burlona, sabía que no era nada mío, pero por lo menos el estaba conmigo y no con ella.

Al llegar a su coche me abrió puerta y ayudo a subirme, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a ocupar su lugar, encendió el coche y salimos a la ciudad.

-que quieres escuchar – me dijo dirigiéndose a los discos que tenia, tenia infinidad de música, lo mejor de todo es que teníamos gustos similares, yo le dije que lo que fuera para mi estaba bien, al fin de cuentas terminamos escuchando el radio, comenzó a sonar una canción que llamo mucho mi atención, la canción era buenísima, se lama "entra en mi vida" de sin bandera, recordaba que hace unos días la había escuchado e inmediatamente la imagen de Edward haba aparecido en mi mente, me había hecho crearme dudas que sabía que tenían respuesta, pero no quería escuchar la respuesta, aun no estaba lista para ver esa realidad ¿acaso quería que el entrara a mi vida de otra manera? ¿Quería que fuera algo mas para mí? ¿Me conformaba con tener solo su amistad? Sabía que no, pero no quería que pasara nada de eso en este omento de mi vida, si quería ofrecerle algo, quería estar completa para él, quería que fuera lo suficientemente buena como para merecerme por lo menos su atención.

Sentí una mirada posada en mí, lo que me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones, al girar mi rostro me encontré con esas maravillosas esmeraldas, esas que me gustaría que solo fueran para mí, me regalo una maravillosa sonrisa

-sabes, me gustaría poder leer que pasa por esa hermosa cabecita – yo al instante me sonroje, si supiera lo que pensaba dudo que seguiría aquí.

-tiene mucho que ando perdida – no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi hogar

- algo, te estuve hablando pero lo visto estabas a un paso más de la luna – el ambiente se llenó con su risa, no era más que música para mis oídos

-perdón, cuando me pierdo en mis pensamientos me olvido del exterior – siempre me pasaba

-no te preocupes, vamos te ayudo a bajar, no tarda en caer una tormenta – mi vista inmediatamente se dirigió al cielo y si estaba totalmente gris, no tardaba en llover.

Ayudo a bajarme y subimos a mi departamento en un silencio muy cómodo, no quería separarme de él, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haríamos. Al llegar a la puerta de mi departamento ambos nos miramos y nuestras miradas se conectaron inmediatamente, era como si no nos quisiéramos separa, por mi parte sabía que era así, pero él quería lo mismo?

-quieres pasar? – sabía que estaba complicando más las cosas, pero que sería de mi vida sin complicaciones?

-no quiero molestar – seria todo menos una molestia

-claro que no molestas a nadie, anda te ofrezco una taza de café por lo menos – el asintió y nos metimos, nos dirigimos inmediatamente a la cocina, el iba tras de mí, comencé a abrir la despensa, había cosas, algo estaba raro aquí

-Alice y Rose se pusieron a arreglar el departamento, tratamos de detenerla pero sabes cómo son – eso respondía a mis preguntas, todo estaba tan limpio y ordenado, no es que fuera desastrosa, solo recordaba que no había dejado todo muy bien que digamos.

-ahora entiendo

Tomamos el café acompañado de una plática trivial, en este tiempo conocimos lo principal de nosotros pero quería saber más de él, eso lo resolvería con el tiempo. Así transcurrió el tiempo no me había dado cuenta y afuera caía una tormenta, recuerdo que me daban miedo las tormentas pero nunca lo dije, no sé el porqué pero ese miedo me invadió

-bueno creo que me tengo que ir, mañana nos vemos, paso por ti para ir a la terapia- bueno llego el momento de decir adiós

-no te preocupes, nos vemos en el hospital

-o claro que no señorita, yo la acompaño, además mañana me gustaría invitarte a salir, claro si quieres? – acaso esto era una cita, claro que no, no seas ilusa, contesta que esperas

-eeee claro, tu dime a qué hora y estaré lista

-te parece a las 2, comemos y vemos que hacemos? – sabría que esto me complicaría la existencia, pero lo disfrutaría mientras durara

-claro – al acercarme para despedirme, mi patosidad decidió hacer su maravillosa aparición, bendita suerte la mía, solo cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca lego, en cambio sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura, al abrir los ojos me encontré con el rostro de Edward muy cerca del mío, mis ojos se dirigieron a sus labios, ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de besarlos, hace unos días esta sensación había crecido en mi, sabía que para tranquilizarla tenía que cumplirla pero lo único que pasaría era torturarme y arriesgarme a su rechazo. Nuestros rostros iban acercándose poco a poco, realmente quería besarlo, sería hoy el momento indicado para hacerlo?

* * *

creen que ya llego el momento del beso, acaso por fin sentiran la magia entre ellos, que sucedera entre Bella y Edward, no se pierda el siguiente capitulo en el mismo canal y a las misma hora.

jajajajaja bien comercial de novela

hola chikas, aqui tienen un capitulo mas, espero que les guste y sea merecedor de comentarios, relamente los necesito, no me dejen desamparada

queria compartir con ustedes algo bien padre que me paso hace poco,

hace unos meses una de las escritoras de fics, para ser especifica Liibiita pidio que se escribiera un final alternativo del fic "Mi Angel Guardian", es un fic que recomiendo totalmente aunque puedo estar segura que muchas de ustedes ya lo leyeron, queria intentar o por lo menos hacerle ver todo lo que senti al leer su fic, asi es que le mande el final alternativo, despues de unos dias, me dio la maravillosa noticia que de todos los que habian mandado el mio fue el ganador, me emosiono muchisimo haber contribuido en una maravillosa historia, pero sobre todo saber que las locuras que salen de esta cabecita no son tan malas como cria.

bueno mujeres me voy, por que me caigo de sueño, en toda esta semana si e dormido 2 horas por dia ya es mucho, hare todo lo posible por actualizar en la semana, espero sus comentarios, por favor, no saben el efecto que tienen en mi


	18. Capitulo 17: Nueva

**Capitulo 17: "Nueva"**

En este momento el mundo había desaparecido, nuestro entorno se había paralizado, hace años ante el altar me había jurado no volver amar, no volver a entregar parte de mi ser, pero hoy dudaba de haber hecho lo correcto, hoy más que nunca estando en la posición en la que me encuentro es cuando dudaba en haber dicho y hecho lo correcto en ese momento. Nuestros labios iban cada vez más cerca, poco a poco la distancia que nos separaba disminuía, realmente quería atrapar esos labios con los míos, quería sentirlos, probarlos, comprobar que saben a como se ven, suaves como la seda, dulces como la miel, cada instante sentía más cerca su aliento, olía de una manera indescriptible, era como tener el perfume mas excitante, yo me sentía alegre, es como si ese aroma lo estuviera buscando desde hace años y hoy lo encontraba.

Pero….

No podía, no debía, no era el momento para condenarme aun, no estaba lista de estar preparada para compartir momentos así con alguien, estaba acostumbrada a vivir en mi soledad y así seguiría siendo hasta que yo no me apreciara por lo que soy.

Poco a poco me aleje, el me miro sorprendido pero al instante imito mis movimientos, se alejo poco a poco, era una tortura, porque sabía que lo quería pero no debía, aun no era el momento, ni para él ni para mi, además quien me dice que él no tenga ya una vida hecha, no quería arruinarle la existencia, cometiendo una estupidez por mis impulsos y deseos, su dulce voz interrumpió mis pensamientos y era lo mejor, se que pensar en el me hacia mudarme a la luna

-perdón – en su mirada se veía la pena, pero él no tenia de que disculparse, aquí ninguno de los dos lo había planeado

-no tienes porque pedir perdón, no ha pasado nada – en su mirada se veía apagada, como si un lugar de luz de repente hubiera sido cubierto por la obscuridad, no entendía los motivos, pero no trataría de solucionar nada, no ahora

-claro que tengo que pedir disculpas, no quería molestarte y mucho menos incomodarte, fue mi culpa, realmente lo lamento

-tranquilo Edward, aquí no ha sucedido nada, entendido

-ok, bueno creo que ahora si me voy, la tormenta por lo visto no tiene hora de termino, así es que mejor me retiro – hasta ese momento no me había percatado que el cielo había caído, en el gran ventanal que tenia y daba una vista hacia la terraza se veía difuso, como un canal de televisión sin antena

-creo que no planea detenerse – mis ojos se mantuvieron pegadas en el ventanal, no quería mirarlo nuevamente, no quería perderme en esas maravillosas orbes que hechizan hasta el alma más dura, necesitaba estar sola, pensar, regresar a mi mundo, ser quien soy, por lo menos una parte de ello

-bueno bella, descansa, nos vemos mañana y por favor cuídate – tenía que verlo, por lo menos para despedirme, sabía que podría perderme en el, pero tendría que controlarme

-ok Edward, descansa, te vas con cuidado – nos despedimos de una manera extraña, solo dándonos la mano, era como si fuera un cliente del bufete, aunque mis entrañas gritaran que para mi significaba algo más que eso.

Abrí la puerta para que pasara, me miro por unos instantes y se dirigió asia el elevador, me quede recargada en la puerta esperando hasta que él se marchara, sabía que no era una despedida definitiva, pero me sentía como si así lo fuera, me sentía como si en este momento estuviera dejando ir una parte de mi, era como si dejara que mi alma divagara sin mí, no entendía y no quería entenderlo.

Me sorprendió el ver que levantaba el rostro y se acercaba a mí, sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y me sonrió, acerco sus labios a mi frente depositando un beso lleno de ternura, en ese momento sentí esa sensación extraña en mi frente, ese cosquilleo en el lugar involucrado, me sentía extraña me miro nuevamente a los ojos y su mirada depositaba toda esa paz que me hacía falta, esa seguridad que no encontraba en mi, depositaba todo aquello que hace años había olvidado.

-te quiero – esas palabras me dejaron petrificada, me congelaron al escucharlas, era como si fuera un sueño, como si el deseo que pasaste años pidiendo se hubiera concedido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mi corazón dejo de latir por un instante y revoloteo de una manera frenética, como si en esa pausa pudiera encontrar la verdad de esas palabras, me había quedado petrificada que no me di cuenta en qué momento se había alejado de mi. No sabía qué hacer, que decir, que pensar, únicamente tenía una cosa que decir, una simple palabra en la que le diría todo lo que pasaba por mí en este instante, con esas palabras

-Edward – espere a que girara su rostro, se veía contrariado, solo esperaba que esa mueca no fuera culpa mía – gracias – una sonrisa apareció nuevamente en su rostro y le agradecía a todos los cielos por permitirme ver a este hombre

El elevador llego y subió, presiono el botón y se despidió con un movimiento de mano, seguía petrificada por todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo, tenía muchas preguntas que resolver dentro de mi corazón y de mi ser, me dirigí a la cocina por una taza de café, esperando que eso me ayudara aunque sea por un momento. Al tener lista mi taza me dirigí a la sala, encendí el estéreo poniendo un disco de Debussy, quería relajarme y necesitaba pensar largo y tendido, esperando que esto ayudara de cierta manera.

Me senté en frente del ventanal que daba a la terraza, viendo la lluvia caer, viendo como la obscuridad del coche caía sobre nosotros. En qué momento de mi vida había cambiado dándole un giro de 180° pase de ser la tierna y dulce Bella Swan a ser la rígida, cabezota y prepotente Isabella Swan. Hoy la vida me daba una nueva oportunidad, una que podría apostar nunca más la volvería a encontrar, la vida me estaba regresando lo que un día me quito, para ser sincera aun tenía miedo de la realidad, había preferido encerrarme y dejar de vivir mi exterior pero sabía que no debía y aun así cerré puertas importantes, cerré puertas sin siquiera conocerlas, me cerré a una realidad que pudo haber sido la mejor de mi existencia. Hoy la vida me entregaba una oportunidad, una enseñanza de vida, entregándome una familia completa, una familia unida, para englobarlo todo, una verdadera familia, esa familia de la cual yo soñé de niña, casarme con el príncipe azul de mi cuento de hadas y tener hijos, verlo crecer, estar presente en sus primeras veces, su primer palabra, su primeros pasos, sus primeras papillas, su primer día de escuela, en fin, estar para ellos como mi madre lo estuvo en su tiempo, después de la perdida de la persona más importante en mi vida, todos esos sueños creados los tire a la basura, dejando de soñar, dejando de vivir.

Tal vez lo sucedido hace unos meses fue una enseñanza de vida y créanme aprendería de ella, porque los seré humanos tenemos que tener cerca a la muerte para poder aprender de ella y así vivir con lo que tenemos, porque tenemos que estar amenazados para disfrutar de las maravillas de la vida, ahora más que nunca creo que ese dicho es más que cierto, "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido".

No me di cuenta de cuánto fue el tiempo que me quede perdida en mis pensamientos, de repente la música se detuvo, había terminado el disco, era momento de descansar, era momento de dejar todo atrás y comenzar con una nueva vida, siendo lo que soy, regresando la Bella que había dejado en el olvido, dejando atrás a aquella persona dura, terca, egoísta y prepotente, regresando aquella mujer dulce, tierna, amable sencilla, claro esta no dejando que me hagan su tonta, no mas, seré quien soy realmente demostrando esa fuerza en la que muchos dudaron, demostrándole al mundo y a mí misma, que puedo ser capaz de lo que se me venga, aprendiendo día a día de mis errores y de los demás, enseñando que no todo es igual, demostrando que la monotonía nos lleva a un caminos sin salida, a un camino llenos de soledad.

Me levante y fui a mi cocina dejando la taza en el fregadero, mis pensamientos seguían vagando en todos estos años, sería la última noche de mi vida que se la dedico al pasado, no dejaría que el pasado me invadiera y me hiciera caer al hoyo donde hace poco me encontraba, no dejaría que todo lo vivido influyera nuevamente en mí, lo único que conservaría seria los buenos momentos y las enseñanzas que me han dado los golpes en esta vida. Al terminar de lavar la taza me dirigí a mi recamara apagando todas las luces de mi departamento, dejando las cortinas y persianas abiertas dejando que la lluvia invadirá todo, como si estuviera lavando todos los rincones de mi ser.

Me metí a mi armario sacando mi pijama, renovaría muchas cosas y unas de esas seria este lugar, más bien seria todo mi departamento, necesitaba comenzar desde cero, con lo que tenia, de cierta manera este tiempo me había ayudado a obtener cosas como mi departamento, mi trabajo, mi carrera que estaba a punto de terminar, aunque hablaba de cosas materiales, que por cierto arreglaría todo eso mañana, necesitaba regresar a mi vida sacándole jugo a lo que hoy tengo.

Me metí entre las cobijas buscando el calor que mi exterior me negaba, me quede mirando el caer de la lluvia.

-Adiós – susurre en voz alta, y así era, era una despedida, una despedida a aquello que me llevaba a un camino que me llevaba al mismo lugar.

Mama, hoy te doy las gracias por estar aquí aunque yo no lo haya visto en el momento, gracias por darme tu amor desde donde estas, gracias por darme lo que ahora tengo, gracias por darme la enseñanza más grande de mi vida, pero sobre todo gracias por darme la oportunidad de renacer. Gracias.

Lagrimas salían por mis mejillas, eran lagrimas de aquellas que derramas cuando tienes tantas cosas dentro y que no sabes porque realmente salen. Después de no sé cuánto tiempo me quede dormida dejándome llevar por la inconsciencia de mis sueños, permitiéndome nuevamente soñar. Mañana seria un día nuevo, un día al que le entregare mi existir, buscando la luz de mi camino, entregándome a ella, dándole lo que soy y luchando por lo que soy.

* * *

bueno chikas aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, creo que esta algo profundo,

me encanto escribirlo, hay muchas cosas ciertas en todo esto, que no solo pasan en los fics, en fin espero que les haya gustado,

espero que entiendan que aun no era el momento del beso, como una chika me dijo, si entre los dos pasaba ese beso, no iba para buen camino, terminarian con problemas muy pronto, recuerden esto, lo que mas tarda en llegar o lo que mas cuesta obtener es lo que mas se disfruta en la vida.

se que muchas querran lincharme por eso, pero veran que la recompenza sera muy buena,

ya se biene lo bueno mujeres, asi es que estence al pendiente.

bueno les tengo una mala noticia, mi tiempo libre es reducido a un solo dia, ya empizan mis clases el sabado, mi horario sera de lunes a sabado, asi es que me quedara menos tiempo, pero no se preocupen no les fallare, aqui estare alimentando este fic.

gracias infinitas a todas las que se toman el tiempo para comentarme, en serio que adoro encontrar nuevos comentarios, saber que les gusta el fic me incha el alma, jejeje lo lamento estoy algo insipirada, jejeje

por ciero un disculpa a todos los fic en los que estoy metida, prometo que en cuanto tenga un respiro estare ahi hechandoles porras como es costumbre, tambien espero sus porras

despues de mi discurso de presidente, jajaja las dejo que descancen de esta loca

les mando muchos saludos y un fuertisimo abrazo


	19. Capitulo 18: Tiempo

**Capitulo 18 "Tiempo"**

Han pasado 7 meses desde el incidente, mi vida ha dado un giro muy radical, he tratado de retomar mi vida como la Bella que era con mi madre, tratando dejar en el olvido a la Bella que lleno mi ser estos últimos años de mi vida. Después de ese día donde le decía adiós a todo mi pasado decidí tomar terapias con un psicólogo que me recomendó Jasper, quería ser quien era, olvidando y dejando a mis espaldas toda esa soledad que tenia con el pretexto de demostrar que podía y lo que realmente estaba logrando era tirarme a un abismo dejándome sola día a día.

A partir de ese momento comencé a vivir como realmente me placía, retome mi carrera, bueno más bien el último semestre que me hacía falta por concluir, retome mi trabajo, agradeciéndole infinitamente al señor Jackson por todo lo que había hecho por mí, definitivamente era como un padre para mi, cuanto daría por que mi verdadero padre diera una parte de si para estar conmigo. Pero ya no me detendría a esperar algo de él, ya no. Bueno y qué decir de mi vida sentimental, ahora ya tenía espacio en mis días, ahora ya le dedicaba más tiempo e importancia, ahora mi tiempo era dividido entre escuela por las mañanas, trabajo por las tardes, las noches y fines de semana sin duda eran para mis amigo, mi familia, era para aquellas personas que han estado conmigo en este tiempo sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, me han entregado parte de su vida, me han dado la calidez de un hogar y sin dudas me han abierto las puertas de un lugar que no visitaba desde hace años, la puerta de una verdadera familia.

Hoy iría por mi vestido para la fiesta de mi graduación. Por un momento había decidido no asistir a esa fiesta, las fiestas no eran de mi agrado, pero quería vivirlo, quería que perteneciera a una de las tantas experiencias que quería que hubiera en mi vida, no quería que estando vieja preguntarme que hubiera sido si hubiera asistido, esa frase había aprendido a desecharla de mi vocabulario, el hubiera no existe.

Estaba esperando a las chicas que me acompañarían por mi vestido, sé que me esperaba un larguísimo día, había insistido por que nos acompañaran los chicos, pero se habían resistido sabiendo lo que era meterse a un centro comercial con ellas, recuerdo que la primera vez había sido un día caótico, no encontraba el fin a las tiendas, estaba cansada, hambrienta, fastidiada de que jugaran a Barbie Bella, pero con el tiempo y conociéndolas había aprendido a sobre llevar esas salidas, aunque nunca me acostumbraría.

El timbre hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos, corrí a abrir la puerta, había aprendido que no era nada bueno hacer esperar a Alice y mucho menos en una salida como estas. Al abrir la puerta me sorprendió muchísimo ver a los chicos parados junto con sus parejas, creí haber escuchado que ellos irían, una sonrisa de maliciosa se dibujo en mi rostro al imaginarme lo que les habían hecho o dicho con tal de que fueran.

-hola, creí que no iban a ir – ellas comprendieron el motivo de mi sonrisa y me acompañaron con una igual

-ni que lo digas hermanita, todo sea por dormir en mi recamara – no aguante mas ver la cara de resignación de Emmett, y solté una carcajada que fue acompañada por las de las chicas – oye no es gracioso

-perdón, perdón, no pude evitar hacerlo, mucho menos viendo tu cara – frunció el seño

-estas insinuando que tengo cara de chiste – sabía que tomaría represalias contra eso y no estaba dispuesta a recibirlas

-no, claro que no – una sonrisa salió de su rostro y se acerco a abrazarme

- lo sabia – me levanto con sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura, nunca me acostumbraría a estos abrazos, siempre lograba dejarme sin aire y lo peor de todo me mareaban

-Emmett ….. no ….. puedo ….. respirar – comenzaba a darme vueltas mi alrededor, no sé en qué momento comenzó a girarme, pero era una mala combinación

-ups, se me olvida que eres tan frágil – seguido de eso me dejo en el suelo, lo único que sentí era como mi cuerpo caía al suelo, mi único instinto fue cerrar los ojos esperando recibir el golpe pero a cambio solo sentí unos fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura, esos que hacían olvidarme del mundo, esos brazos en los que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier adversidad autoimpuesta sin temor a desfallecer porque sabía que los tendría para sostenerme ante cualquier tropiezo. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con esas maravillosas esmeraldas, que me hacían adentrarme a la profundidad de su mirada. Un carraspeo nos hizo regresar a la realidad, no supimos cuanto tiempo no perdimos en nuestro mundo, siempre nos sucedía, al girar y ver la sonrisa picara de todos los presentes hicieron que un sonrojo inundara mi rostro

-gracias – decidí voltear a verlo, era lo mejor si no quería competir ante un jitomate, me regalo una sonrisa, si grave error, volvía a perderme en el

-basta hermanitos, nos tenemos que ir, prometemos que al rato los dejamos solos para que derroches su miel libremente

-Alice, cuantas beses tengo que aclararte que entre Edward y yo no hay nada, somos amigo, lo recuerdas – me había cansado de insistir con lo mismo siempre lo insinuaban, desde que Salí del hospital no habían parado de decir siempre lo mismo, aunque desde hace poco esa que respuesta que les daba era más para convencerme a mí que ellos. Si lo sé, es un verdadera tontería, pero cuantas no nos hemos fijado en un amigo, pues aunque trataba de evitarlo, sucedió, era él, el que me hacía sentir esto, me confundía de sobremanera, odiaba que lo hiciera pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora pertenecía al club de mujeres que se fijan en su amigo.

-no por mucho - esa pequeña frase salió de sus labios pero fue tan bajo que creí que eran ideas mías, si definitivamente era lo que mis oídos querían escuchar, no le di importancia, tratando de borrarla de mi pensamiento

-bueno ya vámonos, hoy es un día importante, lo recuerdas – Rose se dirigió a mí y a Alice, no se pero eso me sonó como a salvación para Ali

-si, cierto anda Bella, vamos que las tiendas nos esperas, yupi! – y aquí estaba la Ali efusiva, solo esperaba que mi tortura no fuera tan severa y los chicos la hicieran más llevadera

-tranquila, lo haremos más llevadero – su voz aterciopelada me lo susurro en mi oído izquierdo, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo, asentí y me aleje de él, sintiendo inmediatamente un gran vacío, pero era lo mejor si no quería que mis impulsos salieran a flote

-bueno solo voy por mi cartera y mi celular

-ok, pero apúrate – desaparecí de la sala, tratando de relajarme, esto no ayudaba mucho, me metí en mi recamara cerrando la puerta tras de mí, me recargue en ella tratando de recuperar el aliento, solté un fuerte suspiro cuando creí estar lista, agarre mis cosas y me dirigí nuevamente a la entrada donde todos me esperaban

Nos dirigimos al ascensor donde me di cuenta que Alice ya estaba esperándonos de una manera impaciente

-apúrense que es para hoy- una carcajada estaba a punto de salir de mis labios, pero me contuve sabría que se vengaría si lo hacía y no me convenía, mucho menos hoy que era la encargada de la salida de hoy.

Todos nos fuimos en la camioneta de los Cullen, como siempre dejándonos hasta el asiento trasero a Edward y a mí, nunca había puesto objeción ante ellos, pero hoy me hacía sentir más nerviosa de lo común, no me pregunten porque, porque ni yo misma encontraba la respuesta.

El trayecto fue en silencio entre ambos, lo único que se escuchaba eran los planes que tenia Alice para todos, realmente me atemorizaba, era tan pequeña pero capaz de helarle la sangre a alguien si así se lo proponía. En momentos llegaba a dirigir mi mirada a Edward que iba absorto en sus pensamientos, me encantaría tener el poder de leer sus pensamientos, me intrigaba tanto verlo tan perdido en sí mismo, de repente su mirada se encontró con la mía, regalándome una sonrisa esas que dejan paralizada a cualquiera, nuevamente haciéndome perder el sentido, la razón me gritaba que no lo hiciera, que aun no estaba lista para entregar mi corazón a alguien, pero mi corazón gritaba que lo hiciera, daba gritos desesperados pidiendo que lo dejara entrar, gran dilema, a quien hacerle caso, al razón o al corazón, gran dilema no? Es tan fácil tomar una decisión tan importante como esta, más difícil aun cuando dentro de ti dos partes de ti te gritan respuestas distintas, gire mi mirada a la ventana, esperando encontrar una respuesta, aunque sabía que eso era totalmente absurdo, pero el estar perdido en sus ojos no ayudaba.

Iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en qué momento habíamos llegado hasta que Ali dio un grito

-si llegamos, anda Emmett, pareces nuevo – su desesperación era muy graciosa, si no tuviera miedo a sus represalias una carcajada hubiera salido de mis labios – anda, que pareces anciano

Su desesperación fue a tal grado que quito a Emmett del volante y ella estaciono la camioneta, espantando a todos los que íbamos a bordo. Sin darme cuanta siquiera estaba siendo tirada de un brazo rumbo a una tiendo, si no me encontrara en esto estaría botándome de la risa, Ali jalaba a Jasper, el jalaba a Rose, ella a Emmett, el a mí y yo a Edward, realmente era un manera tan cómica, que lamentablemente la apreciaba desde aquí, nos detuvimos fuera de una tienda, que era víctima continua de las locas y desesperadas compras de Ali

-ustedes, saben lo que tienen que hacer, nosotras les llamaremos cuando estemos listas, si aprecian dar satisfacción a una mujer más les vale que no nos molesten – a los tres se les desfiguro el rostro apareciendo una mirada de espanto, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada que fue acompañada por la de Rose, en ese momento fuimos arrastradas por una Alice desesperada llevándonos dentro de la tienda sin esperar respuesta alguna de los chico

-bueno, nosotras a lo que venimos, busquen vestidos que les gusten para así pasar a los probadores – no se me paso desapercibido el guiño que le hizo a Rose logrando que me tensara, no me dieron siquiera tiempo de preguntar cuando me di cuenta de que me encontraba sola en medio de la tienda, trate de no tomar en cuenta y me dispuse a encontrar un vestido.

Había muchísimos vestidos precioso, pero ninguno me convencía para ese día, era como si les hiciera falta algo, agarre unos cuantos para probármelos, tal vez lo que hacía falta era vérmelos puestos, me dirigí a los vestidores, en la entrada estaba una señorita que se dispuso a ayudarme con lo que traía en manos regalándome una amable sonrisa

-hala buenas tardes, solo son estos vestidos los que se va a probar – nada mas, pues cuantos creía que iban a ser

- hola, si, nada mas esos, a que probador puedo pasar?

-la señorita Alice me indico que pasara al último – comenzó a caminar entre el pasillo, esto me olía mal, porque escoger ese probador, era el que tenía una mini tarima para pasarelas, o no espero que no sea lo que estaba pensando

-señorita Alice, aquí está la señorita Bella, aquí le dejo los vestidos que eligió – los coloco junto con unos 10 vestidos mas, suponía que eran los de ella

-gracias Angie, por cualquier cosa yo te aviso – ella solo asintió y desapareció tras una puerta cerrándola tras de sí, dejándonos a las 3 – bueno Bella entra y mídete este vestido – me tendió un vestido azul, que para mi gusto estaba muy corto

-pero Ali, yo no escogí ese, los míos están al ultimo

-no, claro que no señorita, así es que entra y mídete los vestidos que te trajimos Rose y yo – cuando vio que estaba dispuesta a protestar me metió atrás de las cortinas dándome el primer vestido, suspire resignada sabiendo que era absurdo pelear contra ellas.

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora probándome vestido tras vestido, pero ni uno me convencía y no solo a mi si no a ellas tampoco les gustaban, estaba muy cansada esperando pronto encontrar el mío. De pronto un pensamiento vino a mi mente, que no ellas también venían por su vestido y en todo este rato no las había visto siquiera con uno en manos, saque mi cabeza para recibir el otro y decidí preguntarle

-y ustedes no van a buscar su vestido? – ambas se miraron dándose una mirada cómplice, Rose sonrió y se dirigió a mi entregándome otro vestido

-nosotras ya lo compramos

-pero no te molestes, sabíamos que si te lo decíamos no ibas a querer venir – me conocían, realmente y lo agradecía porque así me lo hacían más llevadero, me probé ese vestido pero seguía sin gustarme y como en los anteriores salía a modelarlo ante la mirada de las chicas – no me gusta, está muy sencillo para ti, o qué opinas Rose

-la verdad a mi tampoco, está muy no sé cómo, no definitivamente no- sabia su respuesta, así es que entre nuevamente cerrando las cortinas tras de mí, me quite el vestido y un grito de Alice me hizo saltar y caerme

-hay Rose por qué no lo vimos antes, es precioso – lentamente me levante realmente esa mujer estaba dispuesta a matarme

-es hermoso, es perfecto, se que será ese – yo estaba en espera a que me lo pasaran, mientras sobaba mi rodilla

-toma Bella, pruébatelo – me extendió un vestido azul Rey, se veía hermoso, solo esperaba que me quedara bien. Comencé a deslizarlo por mi piel, realmente se sentía cómoda la tela, al terminar de colocármelo quede sorprendida de la imagen que se mostraba ante los espejos, era realmente precioso y aunque dudaba que me quedara perfectamente, me gustaba. Salí a mostrárselo a las chicas que al verme ambas abrieron la boca mostrando sorpresa

- es perfecto, definitivamente este es para ti – me hicieron darme un par de vueltas y regresarme al vestidor para quitármelo y pedir que lo prepararan para llevárnoslo

-realmente te veras hermosa, provocaras muchos infartos – estaban hablando entre ellas mientras me ponía mi ropa

Salimos de la tienda, después de haber discutido con Alice no me dejo pagar argumentando que era regalo de alguien, me intrigaba saber quien pero no me dejo ni siquiera preguntarle fui arrastrada a una zapatería. Y así pasamos otra hora tratando de encontrar unas zapatillas, Alice se llevo como 10 pares diciendo que ya le hacían falta, Rose y yo negamos sabiendo que no hace más de 1 semana había comprado unos cuantos pares. La esperamos hasta que termino y nos dirigimos a Victoria Secrets, me sorprendió muchísimo ver a los chicos ahí esperándonos, me sonroje muchísimo al ver que Ali y Rose jalaban a sus parejas a la tienda y Edward quedaba junto a mí, entramos e inmediatamente una tipa tan mas desagradable se acerco a nosotros comiéndose a Edward con la mirada, en ese momento sentí una fuerte opresión en el estomago

-hola, buscas algo para tu novia, si quieres puedo ayudarte y medírmelo para ver si te gusta – me dio asco la manera en que se le insinuó. Inmediatamente agarre de la mano a Edward que se veía muy incomodo

-no te preocupes querida aquí estoy para mostrárselo – su boca se abrió completamente acecinándome con la mirada, yo misma me sorprendí de mi reacción, no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado el valor para hacerlo

-gracias- me susurro dándome un apretón de mano haciéndome perder el sentido con esa sensación que provocaba. Evite su mirada dirigiéndome a los pasillos perdiéndome de su vista y así buscando ropa interior. Realmente me gustaba la ropa provocativa pero evitaba comprarla porque no tenía a quien enseñarla, así es que agarre lo necesario y me dirigí a la caja a pagar. Ya todos estaban esperándome, así es que salimos y le dirigí una mirada a la tipa esa que se le insinuó a Edward.

Saliendo de la tienda decidieron que fuéramos a comer, no me había dado cuenta de el hambre que tenía hasta ese momento, todos nos dirigimos a un restauran de comida internacional, ya que nos evitábamos las discusiones de elección de platillos. La comida transcurrió entre bromas y juegos por parte de Emmett, disfrutaba mucho compartir con ellos estos momentos.

Terminando de comer nos dirigimos a mi casa, realmente me encontraba cansada y aun tenia cosas que hacer mañana, todos se despidieron. Me sorprendió mucho que Edward no lo hiciera, baje para sacar mis bolsas del maletero y me encontré a Edward esperándome con todas mis bolsas.

-no tardes Ed – despídanse pronto – Emmett nuevamente provocó que me sonrojara tremendamente, nos dirigimos al elevador y subimos a mi departamento. Metió las bolsas y las dejo en la sala

-bueno me voy, que descanses – me dio un beso en la mejilla dejándome con ese hormigueo que siempre provocaban sus labios ante mi piel

-si, tu también – me deje perder en esa mirada – no te desveles

-oye, quieres que mañana te acompañe a arreglar lo de tus papeles? – se me había olvidado por completo, ya habíamos quedado que me acompañaría, pero lo mejor sería que hiciera las cosas por mi cuenta, no siempre estaría para mi

-cierto, se me había olvidado, pero no te preocupes si tienes cosas que hacer, hazlas, yo me las arreglare, ya e causado muchas molestias y tú tienes cosas importantes también

- no seas tonta, mañana paso por ti a las 12, te parece? - yo asentí y él se dirigió al elevador y antes de subir volteo y me dijo – tengo un mejor plan, te invito a desayunar y nos vamos – iba a responderle pero me conocía tan bien que me detuvo antes de hablar – y no acepto un no por respuesta

-está bien, pero a la próxima yo invito – me dio una sonrisa y las puertas del elevador se cerraron

Me dirigí a mi recamara a arreglar mis cosas, aunque no había comprado mucho odiaba tener cosas tiradas en mi casa, tal vez era una manía, colgué mi vestido hasta el último hueco del closet, faltaba una semana para utilizarlo, saque mi pijama y tome un baño tratando de relajarme de este día, cuando sentí los efectos de la ducha salí y me coloque mi pijama, fui a la cocina por una taza de café tratando de descansar de este día agotador, abrí las ventanas abriéndome la vista a la maravillosa ciudad que estaba iluminada (imagen en mi perfil), me senté en mi cama con mi espalda pegada a la cabecera, sin duda alguna adoraba estos momentos, en los que podía disfrutar de mi vida, poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconsciencia, dejándome vencer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

bueno mis chikas aqui les dejo un nuevo cap, algo largo, tratando de recompenzar la espera, espero que les guste, no e recibido muchos comentarios, eso me hace sentir como si no les gustara mi fic, gracias a las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios, realmente me emosiona mucho su opinion.

espero poder subirles un nuevo capi en este puente que tenemos, disuqe para descansar, y digo disque porque estoy vuelta loca, este lunes me rechazaron mi primer proyecto y no saben lo mal que me dejo, pero en fin estoy trabajando muy duro para que el que presente el lunes les guste.

bueno mujeres las dejo cuidense

y no pude evitar dejar esto

¡ QUE VIVA MÉXICO!

200 años de independecia

siiiiiiii!


	20. Capitulo 19: La Fecha Se Acerca

_Capitulo 18 "la fecha se acerca"_

EDWARD POV

Han pasado 7 meses desde que Bella salió del hospital, se ha ganado un lugar muy importante en nuestras vidas, hemos aprendido a quererla día a día, se a convertido en una persona mas segura, el tiempo y sus vivencias le han enseñado a disfrutar de la vida con lo que tiene y con la gente a la que ama. Pero sé que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, su mirada aun tiene una sombra de tristeza que puedo estar 100% seguro que es por su familia, he tratado de localizar a su padre y siempre me contesta un tipo tan mas déspota diciéndome que no se encuentra, la ultima vez discutí con él, me desesperaba su voz y su actitud tan grosera y tonta. Quise comunicarme con él para darle de regalo a Bella en su graduación, pero hasta ahora sabia que eso no iba a ser posible, hoy iríamos por su vestido, mis hermanos se negaron a ir con ellas, yo si quería, pero no quería quedarme solo en el tiempo que iban a las tiendas, porque claro estaba la pequeña duende que tengo como hermana no me dejaría estar con ellas, Rose y Ali se encargaron de chantajearlos para que fueran y así pudieran hacerme compañía, ellas sabían lo importante que era para mí, mi Bella, si, como las sospechas de los demás son ciertas, esta mujer se ha robado mi alma y mi ser sin que uno lo planeara, sin que ella misma se lo propusiera, he aprendido a quererla de una manera que no conocía, en un inicio quise engañarme diciendo que era para mí como una hermana, sobre todo por la situación en la que nos conocimos, pero llego el momento en el que no pude seguir ocultando lo que sentía, si, la quería, la quería de una manera que tal vez para muchos no exista, pero ella me enseño que sí.

Íbamos en camino al centro comercial, era tan graciosa la actitud de mis hermanos dejarnos a Bella y a mí siempre juntos, tratando de darnos privacidad, sabiendo que cuando estamos con ellos tenemos todo, menos privacidad. Me encantaba estar al lado de ella, hasta el más seco de los silencios a su lado era la tranquilidad más vital, estábamos llegando al centro comercial, el tiempo pasaba volando, no lo sentía teniéndola conmigo. Fue demasiado gracioso ver su desesperación, llegando al grado de quitar a Emmett del volante y estacionarse ella, al bajar fuimos arrastrados por un torbellino, uno de estatura pequeña, pero realmente tenia las fuerzas que no sabes de donde logra sacarlas.

Ellas se metieron a una tienda de vestidos, la favorita de Alice, Emmett y Jasper decidieron que fuéramos a caminar un rato en lo que ellas jugaban a vestir a su muñeca Bella, nada mas de imaginarme en su lugar me daba miedo, estábamos caminando asia una tienda de video juegos, me lo imagine, estos hombres solo piensan en esto

-ok, no se cansan de esto – Emmett y Jasper me dieron una mirada envenenada, sabía que no era bueno ponerme en su contra, no si apreciaba mi vida – está bien, no nos hará daño estar aquí un rato verdad – dije resignándome y por su rostro apareció una mirada triunfante

-ay Eddy qué bueno que estés de acuerdo, oye ese que está en el mostrador no es Demetri, el chico que nos dio el tour por Forks – me quede mirándolo y era cierto, ese tipo nos dio un recorrido por Forks en nuestro primer día ahí, a mí nunca me dio buena espina, era como si mi cuerpo detectara que no era bueno estar a su lado, recuerdo que nos había comentado que estaba por casarse, pero era tan descarado, porque cada mujer que pasaba a su lado la desnudaba con la mirada, jamás me dio buena espina y a Alice ni Jasper le caía bien, Emmett nos decía que éramos unos paranoicos, que lo dejáramos

-si es el – al instante nos dirigimos una mirada Jasper y yo, estábamos tan metidos en ellos que no nos dimos cuenta de cuando se nos acerco

-que onda hombres, miren nada mas en donde nos venimos a encontrar, que gusto me da – comenzó a saludar a Emmett dándole un fuerte abrazo, a nosotros solo retrocedimos un paso y saludamos con un gesto de mano.

-pues ya ves hombre, las coincidencias de la vida, pero tú qué haces por acá, te hacía en tu casa con tu esposa y tus 15 hijos – Emmett soltó una carcajada atronadora, aunque no paso desapercibido el gesto del cuate, antes de reír junto a Emmett, solo nos percatamos de ella Jasper y yo que inmediatamente nos llamo la atención, su mirada fue envenenada – y que hombre tu esposa, está viviendo contigo o la abandonaste en tu pueblo

-no, pues ya no me case y por favor no preguntes porque, aun me duele el recordarlo – ahora entendía el porqué de la mirada, pero estaba totalmente seguro que esa mirada no era de dolor, de seguro lo habían encontrado en una de sus andadas

-que caray hermano, lo lamento tanto, pero pues tu sabes, ellas se lo pierden

-pues sí, pero díganme que hacen por aquí, a que debemos su visita – eso lo dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros, de lo cual no obtuvo ninguna respuesta – que, les comieron la lengua sus novias – Emmett y el soltaron una gran carcajada, nosotros solo sonreímos, no era de nuestro agrado fingir con alguien que no te agrada

- no que va, de Jasper te lo creería pero mi hermanito aun no se anima a pedirle a su chica que la ama, ya vez este hombre – en lo único que acerté fue en darle un golpe en la cabeza, seguido de la carcajada de Jasper, la cara del grandulón era todo un poema – oye que te pasa hermano, porque tanta agresividad – Jasper no paraba de reírse, era tan gracioso ver a Emmett en esta situación

- es para haber si aprendes a mantener tu bocota cerrada

- bueno, los dejo, aun tengo trabajo, espero que pronto salgamos de fiesta, eso no se le niega a nadie, además sirve de que me presentan una belleza, quien quita de que ahora si me caso – se dio la vuelta y regreso en donde se encontraba, este tipo era tan mas desagradable, no lo soportaba, era tan desagradable el ver como se refería de una mujer, compadecía a aquella muchacha y no dudaba que ahora estuviera mejor que antes.

En el transcurso de la tarde mis hermanos se enbabucaron tanto en los videojuegos que ni cuenta se dieron cuando Salí de ahí, no aguantaba estar un minuto más, era como si ese tipo el demonio personificado, su simple mirada bastaba para querer huir. Al salir empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, me encantaba esto, se sentía tan bien poder disfrutar unos instantes de tu vida. Pase a lado de una joyería y me llamo mucho la atención los anillos que estaban de muestra, quien diría que yo ahora pensara en el matrimonio, que me había llevado a pensar en él, el tiempo y mi vida me habían hecho girar totalmente en una dirección que no creí existente, una chica se acerco sacándome de mis pensamientos

-hola, muy buenas tardes, en que le puedo ayudar – sabía que no tenía que estar ahí pero dije lo primero que paso por mi mente sorprendiéndome a mí mismo

- hola, estoy buscando un regalo para alguien muy importante en mi vida – la chica me sonrió y me indico que pasara

-pues depende de que regalo le quiera dar, o más bien el motivo por el cual se lo quiera dar – su sonrisa se amplió aun mas y entender después de un segundo el porqué tan amplia, me había encontrado observando los anillos de compromiso

-o no aun no es mi novia, se gradúa la próxima semana y quisiera darle algo para que utilice esa noche – su sonrisa se amplió aun mas al verme tan nervioso, no entendía porque me ponía en este estado, solo era un regalo para Bella, "si claro, se te olvida que la amas" esa vocecilla me dio una respuesta inmediata, bloquee mi mente tratando de dejar de escucharla si no me encontraría peor de lo que ya estoy

-ok no se preocupe, sabe de color es su vestido – gran detalle no sabía ni que iba a usar

-eeee, me temo que no, de hecho esta comprándolo en este instante, tú que me recomendarías – la chica se fue detrás del mostrador, como analizando que podría ser, yo me encontraba mirando alrededor de la joyería tratando de encontrar algo perfecto y ahí estaba, detrás de una gran vitrina indicándome que ese era el indicado. La chica siguió mi mirada y su sonrisa se amplió aun más

-ese es precioso, aunque me temo informarle que su costo es algo elevado, gente a desistido en llevárselo solo por el precio – pero ese no sería un impedimento para mi

- no importa, me lo podrías mostrar – ella solo asintió y se dirigió al estante, era realmente hermoso, no podría describirlo con palabras, ver la hermosura del collar era como ver a Bella, te dejaba sin aliento

-es realmente precioso, pero porque nadie quiere llevárselo – me indico el precio y realmente lo entendía, solo me detendré a decirle que era un precio con bastantes ceros – ahora comprendo

-si quiere puedo buscarle uno más – inmediatamente me dijo cuando se percato que mi mirada recorría la tienda nuevamente, inmediatamente la detuve cuando vi que se llevaba el collar a su lugar

-no, ese es perfecto, me lo llevo – sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas al escuchar mi respuesta – solo que busco un complemento, una pulsera que se yo – asintió rápidamente y comenzó a mostrarme infinidad de pulseras.

La tarde se me fue rapidísimo estando ahí, no encontraba nada que me convenciera hasta que me mostro una preciosa pulsera y sabía que era esa, claro el precio no era nada bajo, pero sabía que a la persona que se la daría se merecía eso y muchísimo mas

-realmente es una persona importante para usted, verdad? – sabia que esto lo había demostrado, no había escatimado en gastos, realmente como me lo decía mi padre, el dinero es solo un complemento, nunca será lo primordial

-estas en lo correcto, solo espero que acepte esto que siento por ella – me daba pánico el saber que tal vez ella no pueda sentir lo mismo que yo

- no se preocupe, ella lo aceptara, mas al darse cuenta con la alevosía que habla de ella, su mirada no ha parado de brillar cada vez que habla de ella – es la primer persona que me lo decía, sabía que era cierto pero trataba de evitar pensar en ello.

Preparo mis cosas, pero le comente que luego pasaba por ellas, ya que no quería que nadie más lo notara, y sabía lo persuasiva que era mi hermana.

Me dirigí a un restauran donde ya se encontraban todos esperándome

-en donde te encontrabas, pensé que te habían raptado – como siempre mi queridísimo hermano abriendo la bocota

-me entretuve comprando unas cosas – sabia que eso no bastaría para Alice, así es que sabía que tenía que decírselo, pero lo haría en otro momento.

La cena fue muy amena, entre carcajadas, risas y platica, me encantaba pasar el momento así, aunque sabía que lo único que me faltaba era que Bella me aceptara como su novio, el tiempo estaba en la cuenta regresiva, se lo pediría el día de su graduación esperando ser acepta, en un principio tenía miedo de decírselo, no sabía si era tiempo de proponérselo, pero una plática que tuve con Jasper me convenció de que tal vez nunca seria a tiempo, pero que no perdía nada con intentarlo, como dicen "el que arriesga, gana" y yo arriesgaría todo por intentarlo, sabía que era jugármela, pero por ella estaba dispuesto a luchar

* * *

bueno chikas aqui les dejo un nuevo capi, perdonenme por no actualizar antes, ya no les dire los motivos porque de seguropiensan que son solo escusas. espero que les guste el cap

por cierto quiero agradecerle a todas las chicas que me dejan sus comentarios, realmente es facinante y emosionante el ver lo que opinan del fic, por cierto estoy con uno nuevo, han de decir

"estas loca, como iniciar con uno si apenas puedes con este" si lo se es una locura, pero se me vino a la mente esa historia, espero que les guste, es algo rara pero veran las sorpresas que trae debajo la manga

bueno me voy y espero les guste

saludos


	21. Capitulo 20: Huyendo De Alice

Capitulo 20 "huyendo de Alice"

La semana se estaba pasando extremadamente rápido, Bella estaba muy nerviosa con respecto a la fiesta de graduación y la loca de mi hermana no ayudaba en mucho, la traía de un lado a otro diciendo: "vestidos, graduación, preparativos, hermosos, tiempo, zapatillas, maquillaje". En fin eran tantas cosas que lo único que hacíamos era no interponernos en su camino, claro si querías pasar un día entero en el centro comercial entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, entonces podías ir a buscarla y ofrecerte a ayudarla, realmente compadecíamos a Bella y aunque no me gustaba estar en las garras de mi hermana por ella lo haría. El sonido de la puerta me saco de mis cavilaciones, ahí es cuando vi a un hermoso ángel cruzar la puerta, si era ella, aquel ángel hermoso que decidió entrar en mi vida hace poco mas de 7 meses, me estaba dando la espalda así es que decidí acercarme y saber que era lo que se le ofrecía

-Bella – después de eso solo escuche un grito y sentí unos golpes débiles en mi pecho, la había espantado, tanto fue el susto que empezó a derramar lagrimas, no me gustaba verla así – tranquila pequeña, soy yo, Edward

-eres un tonto, me espantaste – después de eso me abrazo muy fuerte, si después de cada susto iba a abrazarme de esta manera, tendría por seguro que lo haría muy seguido

-perdón, no era mi intención, es solo que te vi entrar a mi recamara y me sorprendió que te quedaras de espaldas y ni siquiera me voltearas a ver – le ayude a secar las pequeñas lagrimas que había derramado

-perdón, es solo que trataba de huir de Alice – no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, que lo único que logro fue ganarme una mirada envenenada – si búrlate, como tú no eres el que sufre la tortura de las compras, además de que no eres su maniquí por eso te causa gracia verdad? Ya te quiero ver en mi lugar haber si es cierto que te sigues riendo – su cara era tan graciosa, pero tenía razón, entendía lo que era estar en su lugar

-perdón mi niña, es solo que no pude evitarlo, pero dime, ahora que quiere hacer la duende como para que estés huyendo de ella? – al hacerle la pregunta en su rostro apareció inmediatamente un gesto de miedo, lo cual me indicaba que realmente no era nada nuevo lo que la duende trataba de hacerle

- quiere llevarme a pruebas de maquillaje, sabes qué es eso, quiere meterme a no sé cuantos salones en manos de no se quienes solo para saber quien me conviene para que me maquille el día de la graduación. Sera muy tu hermana pero realmente está loca – me daba mucha risa su gesticulación, pero sabía que si me comenzaba a reír, lo único que lograría era hacerla enfurecer aun mas, y lo que seguiría era verla salir del cuarto echando chispas

-que te parece si nos vamos de la casa a pasear y así nos olvidamos de mi hermana y su histeria por un día

-estas seguro de poder enfrentar la rabia de tu hermana? – por ella estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme ante el mundo entero

-claro, aunque sería mejor dejar los teléfonos, mejor prevenirnos y no lamentarlo

Ella solo asintió y dejamos los teléfonos en mi cama, tal vez era algo tonto pero con Alice en busca nuestra era mejor ser prevenidos, aunque en ocasiones para ella no había imposibles

Salimos del cuarto de la manera más silenciosa posible, era demasiado difícil hacerlo sabiendo que los Cullen teníamos el don de escuchar perfectamente, salimos poco a poco de mi habitación, era extraño ver como dos personas huían de un pequeño duende, pero mi hermana era de temerse, sujete la mano de Bella y nos aferramos a nuestro agarre, al pasar por la habitación de mi hermana escuchábamos sus gritos dando indicaciones por teléfono, si que era de temer. Me sorprendió el estremecimiento de mi ángel, realmente era de temerse mi hermana pero no creí que fuera para tanto.

Salimos casi corriendo de la casa, afortunadamente mi carro estaba fuera del garaje, agradecía a mi flojera el no haber tenido ganas de meterlo en su lugar.

Cuando estaba arrancando el coche vimos a una enfurecida Alice salir de la casa, bella inmediatamente se encogió en su asiento y lo único que pude hacer fue acelerar, ahora lo único que esperaba es que no nos alcanzara, sabiendo que era capaz de eso y más.

-a donde vamos? – veía a bella ver cada 5 segundos voltear asia atrás para ver si no nos seguían

-tranquila, conozco el lugar perfecto y sé que no nos encontrara- maneje en dirección a aquel parque que había encontrado hace no más de 2 semanas, fue en una de mis tantas escapadas de mi realidad, era magnifico se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad perfecta, sabía que ese lugar nos caería como anillo al dedo a ambos. El día que lo encontré me propuse traerla aquí, en uno de mis tantos desplantes había decidido que aquí le propondría que fuera mi novia, pero desistí cuando decidí que se lo diría el día de su graduación.

Vi que bella comenzaba a tranquilizarse en el momento que comenzábamos a Salí de la ciudad, encendió el radio buscando una estación donde hubiera música que nos gustara, eso siempre lo hacía, por lo menos conmigo así era, odiaba imponerme música que según ella no era de mi agrado. Se detuvo en una canción que hace poco la había escuchado, no sé porque pero al momento de ponerle atención a la letra en mi mente habían llegado todos los momentos vivido a lado de esta hermosa mujer, porque así era, estar con ella era lo mejor que la vida me pudo dar

-te importa si le dejo a esa canción – pegue un pequeño brinco al notarme perdido en mis pensamientos

-no, claro que no importa pequeña, de hecho iba a pedirte que le dejaras – ella solo sonrió y subió el volumen inundando el espacio con la melodía y su voz en un tono ligero en el que creía que no la escuchaba, pero era mentira, el día que la descubrí cantando me quede impactado por su maravillosa voz

Estar contigo

es como tocar el cielo con las manos

como el primer día en verano

como en un cuento

estar contigo...

Estar contigo

desvelando uno por uno tus secretos

descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro

lo dejo todo

por un momento

estar contigo

Yo siento que tu compañía

es el mejor regalo que me de dio la vida

la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante

de todo lo que tengo

es lo mas importante

Estar contigo

es como un sueño

del que no quiero despertar

cierro los ojos y no estas

Vivir contigo es mi deseo

es todo lo que quiero hacer

y a tu lado puedo ser

solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)

solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)

Estar contigo

es que cada día sea diferente

siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme

es como un juego que me divierte

estar contigo

Siento que tu compañía

es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida

la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante

de todo lo que tengo

es todo lo que es importante

Estar contigo

es como un sueño

del que no quiero despertar

cierro los ojos y no estas

Vivir contigo es mi deseo

es todo lo que quiero hacer

y a tu lado puedo ser

solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)

solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)...

Para siempre niña para siempre estar contigo

Estar contigo (estar contigo)

es como un sueño (es como un sueño)

del que no quiero despertar

cierro los ojos y no estas

Vivir contigo es mi deseo (es mi deseo)

es todo lo que quiero hacer (que quiero hacer)

y a tu lado puedo ser

solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)

solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)

la canción describía nuestra relación, era extraño y nuevo para mí comparar mi vida con una canción, soy amante de la música pero siempre decía que las canciones eran experiencias de aquellos que las habían escrito, no me inmutaba por buscar el significado de cada expresión de la canción, pero como en todo ella había venido a darle un gran giro a mi vida, un giro que ni yo mismo me esperaba, en el transcurso de la canción la vi muy pensativa, como perdida en recuerdos que le provocaban escuchar la canción, metería si dijera que no me importaba su actitud, era extraño verla de esta manera, raramente se perdía en sus pensamientos cantando, siempre hacia gesticulaciones, que me causaban gracias, pero con esta fue totalmente distinto, era como si en su interior estuviera gritando el nombre de alguien, lo único que esperaba era que ese fuera el mío.

-en que piensas – su pregunta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, realmente lo agradecía, no sabía hasta que punto era capaz de llegar mi cabeza

-perdón, es solo que me gusta esa canción, hace poco la escuche y fue algo extraño, me sentí tan bien al escucharla – una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, no entendía el porqué, estaba a punto de preguntarlo cuando su voz se adelanto

-lo sé, a mi me paso algo similar – después de eso no menciono nada más, me sorprendió su actitud, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo

Bella Pov

Realmente me espantaba la actitud de Alice, sabía que graduarse era un hecho importante pero jamás me imagine que fuera para tanto, agradecí internamente a Edward por arriesgarse solo para salvarme de la tortura de un día a manos de Ali.

En el trayecto sucedió algo muy extraño, fue como entrar una dimensión extraña, iba buscando una estación donde poner la radio, no encontraba nada interesante, por lo menos no algo que nos gustara a ambos, odiaba cuando me decía que pusiera lo que yo quisiera, es que no entendía que era un momento de ambos, aunque yo disfrutaba hasta el silencio más profundo a su lado, no me gustaba imponer nada, al ir cambiando de estaciones me encontré con una canción que hace poco había escuchado, era extraño lo que me hacía sentir, era como si mi vida estuviera pasando por ello e inmediatamente se identificara con ella, no sé el porqué pero al escucharla apareció inmediatamente su rostro, habían pasado todos y cada uno de los momento vividos con él, era como un recuento de este tiempo juntos, no lo podía negar mas, el me gustaba y lo quería de una manera inexplicable, e de aceptar que no era como a un hermano, eso claro estaba, sentía ese cariño por Emmett y no se parecía en lo mas mínimo a lo que sentía por Edward, un cariño de amigos, tampoco era, sentía eso por Jasper y al igual que lo que sentía por Emmett no se parecía en lo más mínimo, lo que sentía por él era único, era como si mi vida dependiera de ello, me sentía atada a él, como si su presencia fuera más que suficiente para seguir existiendo, en un principio me reprendía a mi misma por pensar en la manera en que lo quería, pero llego el momento en el que no podía continuar ocultándolo, claro estaba no lo iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos diciendo que quería a Edward de una manera única y especial. Iba cantando muy bajo solo para mí, temía que me escuchara cantar. Me sorprendió mucho ver los gestos que hacia al escucharla, era como si el sintiera lo mismo con esa canción, como si una experiencia en su vida reviviera al escucharla, temí al momento de pensar que esa canción le hiciera pensar en alguien, alguien de la cual estuviera enamorado, sé que es algo que no tendría que importarme, no sabiendo que eso lo haría feliz y aunque eso me destruyera el alma tenía que aceptarlo, yo no había hecho nada para demostrarle lo que sentía así es que no tenia porque interponerme ante ello.

Cuando termino la canción nadie comento ni dijo nada, cada quien iba perdido en sus pensamientos, tenía miedo de que tal vez los de él estuvieran dedicados a alguien que no fuera yo, pero si le hacía feliz, lo sabría acepta. No pude más y le pregunte

-en que piensas – vi como su mirada regresaba de aquel lugar en el que se había perdido

-perdón, es solo que me gusta esa canción, hace poco la escuche y fue algo extraño, me sentí tan bien al escucharla – no pude evitar sonreír de manera triste, algo dentro de mi me decía que había alguien para él, gire mi rostro ante el paisaje del exterior, se veía hermosísimo, pero no podía evitar imaginármelo con alguien más, tenía que aceptarlo, solo esperaba que esa persona sintiera lo mismo por él, realmente se lo merecía

- lo sé, a mi me paso algo similar – lo dije mas para mí que para él, dude el que lo haya escuchado, espero que no haya sido así, no estaba dispuesta a resolver las dudas que su mente ingeniara

El resto del trayecto nadie dijo nada mas, era un silencio de esos que solo existía entre él y yo, esos en lo que no importaban el tiempo que pasara, nos sentíamos a gusto con la presencia del otro, no intentando llenar estos silencios con palabras que se las llevaría el viento.

Después de un rato me percate de que entrabamos a un pueblito pequeño, se veía poca gente en las calles, aunque en realidad no los culparía, hasta este momento no me había percatado del frio que hacía, nos detuvimos enfrente de una parque era enorme para ser sincera pero se veía realmente tentador entrar a él.

Hemos llegado espero que te guste, aunque lamento mucho el frio que está haciendo, no me imagine que estaría así – logre callarlo antes de que continuara diciendo tonterías, coloque mis dedos en sus labios, y yo pude evitar el impulso que me hizo recorrer cada parte de sus labios

-shh, shh, shh, tranquilo, no importa, realmente me gusta, quiero bajar – me extendió su chamarra, lo vi con ojos asesinos, odiaba que hiciera eso, si sé que es egoísta porque si estuviera en su lugar yo lo aria, pero no era el caso

-ni me veas así, ponte ese abrigo o te doy este que traigo puesto, tu decide – no sé en qué momento se había puesto su abrigo, realmente necesitaba poner más atención a las cosas

-está bien, pero ya vamos a bajar, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos podamos ocultar de tu hermana – el soltó una leve carcajada, aunque sabía que tenía razón, lo mejor era bromear sobre el momento.

Al bajar del coche el aire nos golpeo en la cara, se sentía exquisito sentirlo pasar por nuestros rostros, Edward sujeto mi mano y me dirigió a una banca que estaba cerca, yo solo me negué

-podemos recorrerlo – el solo asintió y comenzamos con nuestro recorrido, extrañaba hacer esto pero, desde el incidente con De.., con ese tipo, no me atreví a hacerlo nuevamente. Me encantaba ver y apreciar las actividades mas mínimas de la gente, aunque prefería ver a los niños, era maravilloso ver sus sonrisa, ver sus miradas dedicadas a sus padres, como me hubiera gustado poder tener a alguien que me dedicara esa mirada que con solo verla te decía el profundo amor que te procesaba, si me hubiera gustado, es algo que decidí hace mucho tiempo, no estaba dispuesta a traer a nadie al mundo, esperaba no cambiar de opinión, mis motivos se que eran egoístas de mi parte pero no estaba dispuesta a traer a alguien al no estar consciente de cuánto tiempo podría estar con él. La vida da giros incontrolables, hoy estamos aquí, mañana quien sabe, el deseo de adolescente era tener mi propia familia, ver a mis hijos crecer, esperar a mi esposo a comer y sentarnos juntos como familia hablando del día que paso, pero tenía miedo, si era una cobarde, pero no estaba dispuesta a pasar por una muerte mas, y mucho menos estaba dispuesta a dejar sufriendo a alguien por mí.

-en que piensas – nuevamente no me percate del momento en el que nos habíamos detenido

-nada de gran importancia – en su rostro se marco la duda y sabia que no descansaría hasta que le dijera que, así es que antes de que me preguntara algo que no sabría que responder le diría parte de mi pensamiento – es solo que extrañaba esto, el caminar por el parque y esto, disfrutar de los pequeños detalles de la vida

- lo sé, yo también los extrañaba, por eso cuando encontré el lugar, decidí revivir esos momentos

Continuamos caminando por el parque, realmente era maravilloso, trataría de hacerlo más seguido

-te apetece un café – yo solo asentí y nos acercamos a un señor con un puesto que estaba instalado en una parte del parque

- que se les ofrece – nos regalo una mirada cálida, brindándonos confianza al instante

-me da un capuchino, tu quieres un malvachino verdad – sonreí indicándole que si, sabia mis gustos y un malvachino era de lo mejor que me podía ofrecer.

Esperamos a que nuestras bebidas fueran preparadas, cuando no las entrego nos regalo una sonriso y nos dijo algo que nos desconcertó a ambos – disfruten su café y del lugar, permítanme decirles que hacen una pareja maravillosa – al instante nos miramos Edward y yo regalándonos una sonrisa sin desengañar al señor, es que acaso quería que esto fuera real.

Se estaba dirigiendo a una banca cercana pero yo tenía otros planes

-que pasa, acaso ya te quieres ir – yo solo negué

-solo sígueme – el asintió manteniendo presente la duda, su sonrisa se incremento al ver que me dirigía a un césped en el que podíamos acostarnos y ver el cielo

-con que aquí querías venir – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, de esas que lograban sacarme suspiros

-si, me gusto muchísimo en el momento en el que pasamos, y pues se me hizo reconfortante venir a acostarnos aquí, claro si lo prefieres nos podemos ir a la banca

-no seas tontita, ven vamos – me jalo de la mano y nos sentamos en el césped, comenzamos a hablar de tonterías que a su momento giraban y cada instante se hacía más reconfortante la plática, al terminar nuestro café, nos recostamos uno al lado del otro. Era maravilloso estar a su lado, realmente adoraba cada momento junto a este maravilloso hombre, no sé en qué momento habíamos cambiado de posiciones solo estuve consiente cuando él me abrazaba y yo recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho, me gustaba estar de esta manera, y aunque nuestra relación no era lo que me gustaría que fuera, apreciaba cada instante de su cercanía.

De un momento a otro cerré mis ojos perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, su aroma me mandaba a un mundo que no sabía si existía pero me gustaba estar en el, comencé a escuchar voces lo que me hizo abrir los ojos

-hola, perdón que la despierte, no era mi intención – su sonrisa demostraba su gran inocencia y aunque su manera de hablar demostraba su madures no podía evitar los estragos de su edad. Enfrente de nosotros estaba un niño como de unos 8 años con un gran ramo de rosas en sus manos y una cálida sonrisa en su rostro

-no te preocupes … , perdón cuál es tu nombre

-me llamo evan y usted se llama

-bella, mucho gusto, el es Edward, ahora dime, en que te podemos ayudar – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, se veía muy tierno, era como si estuviéramos viendo una parte de mi en el, me recordaba mucho a mi infancia, aunque sus ojos eran verdes y muy expresivos, era como un pequeño ángel

-bueno en si le decía a su novio si no quería comprar algunas flores para usted – nuevamente lo decían, cuanto me gustaría que eso fuera verdad

-yo le decía que si, en ese momento despertaste – no sé porque no lo aclarábamos, no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo, pero tampoco quería crearme falsas esperanzas

-cuantas quiere? – su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos

-todas, dámelas todas – al niño inmediatamente se le iluminaron sus ojitos, era como si le acabaran de dar un juguete, aparecieron en ellos un brillo que estaba segura no aparecía en años

-está hablando en serio – seguía sorprendido al igual que yo, no sé porque Edward lo hacia

-claro que hablo en serio, haber toma – lo vi sacar unos billetes de su cartera, sabía que era más de lo que esas flores costaban, seguía sin comprender

-gracias, pero esto es más de lo que valen- su inocencia asia que se negara a recibirlo

-lo sé, pero tómalo, el resto es para ti – una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla haciendo que ambos inmediatamente nos acercáramos a el

-que pasa, dije algo malo – Edward realmente se veía preocupado por la acción del pequeño

- no llores, dime que pasa – me dolía verlo así, aunque era un desconocido las lagrimas de un niño me mataban

-es que, no sé como pagárselos – continuaba llorando y no sabíamos que hacer, Edward se levanto y fue por algo a un puesto que estaba cerca, yo sostuve entre mis manos a ese niño y lo abrace, esperando que ese abrazo pudiera reconfortarlo

-toma – Edward le extendió un chocolate – no hay nada mejor que un chocolate para alegrarnos el día

-pero yo no estoy triste, estoy muy feliz, lloro de felicidad- con cada palabra que nos decía nos desconcertaba mas y mas

-pero por qué lloras, no entiendo

-sabe desde ayer he tratado de vender esas flores, pero no había podido vender una sola, estaba desesperado y triste porque mi hermanita está muy enferma y mi mamá está muy triste porque no tiene mucho dinero para los medicamentos, no tengo papá y mamá no puede sola con esto, hoy Salí desde temprano de casa a tratar de vender la flores, pero obtengo el mismo resultado, y ustedes estaba a punto de rendirme, pero mi dios me los ha mandado y no saben lo agradecido que estoy – lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, pero me percate que tanto Edward como yo estábamos igual, me dolía saber que este pequeño tubo que madurar a muy temprana edad, me dolía saber que en vez de estar en casa jugando, estaba aquí ofreciendo rosas para poder ayudar a su madre, esto me destrozaba el alma.

-como se llama tu hermanita – no pude evitar preguntárselo, tenía que saber el nombre de la niña que tenia a dos seres realmente valiosos

-estrella –Edward se levanto y lo tomo en brazos

-mira campeón lleva esto a casa y dale esto a tu mamá, dile que me llame, yo soy doctor y puedo ayudar a tu hermanita, dile que no se preocupe por nada, no les voy a cobrar por nada, ni siquiera por medicamentos, entendido – su sonrisa se amplió aun mas al escuchar eso, no tenía dudas, Edward era un maravilloso hombre

-gracias, muchas gracias, no sé como pagárselos – se bajo de los brazos de Edward y le entrego las flores, se giro y antes de marcharse dijo – espero que nunca se separes, los dos juntos hacen una sola persona, una persona maravillosa – después de eso solo vimos correr, nos dejo sin palabras, era la segunda persona en el día que nos insinuaba algo, en mi interior gritaba por que así fuera, ahora solo se lo dejaría al tiempo.

El camino de regreso fue en silencio, sabía lo que nos esperaba con la enana, pero ya no me importaba, había disfrutado ampliamente el haber estado junto a este magnífico hombre.

* * *

hola mis niñas, perdon por la tardansa y estoy conciente de que muchas quisieran asecinarme, pero la verdad es que no pretendo darle excusas, se que por mas verdaderas que sean muchas de ustedes no me creeran, asi es que solo espero poder continuar con su apoyo

hice un poco largo el capitulo esperando poder recompenzar parte de su espera

quiero compartir una experiencia magnifica que me paso en mi viaje que les comente

tube la fortuna de conocer a una mujer maravillosa, una mujer que cuento con la fortuna de decir que se a convertido en mi mejor amiga aun sin conocerla en persona, en este viaje pude verla y no saben el buen sabor de boca que me dejo, quiero a esta mujer como a una hermana, pero saben que es lo mejor de todo, la conoci por aqui, yo soy fanatica de sus fics, amo como escribe y ps que mejor conocer parte de ella

espero que pueda contar con la misma fortuna de conocerlas como paso con ella, realmente me encantaria ver a las personas que hay detras de todas aquellas que se toman el tiempo de dedicarme un comentario. de mi parte les ofresco mi amistad incondicional

bueno mis niñas, me voy

espero ser merecedora de comentarios


	22. Capitulo 21: El Gran Dia

Capitulo 21 "El Gran Dia"

Hoy era el día esperado para muchos, no puedo negarlo para mí también lo era pero me sentía mas nerviosa, tenía un presentimiento, pero no lograba descifrar si era bueno o malo, de lo único que estoy completamente segura es que algo va a pasar, era medio día y estábamos todos en mi departamento, Alice desde que sucedió la huida con Edward me había prohibido separarme de ella, me dijo que desde ayer en la tarde tenía prohibido Salir de mi departamento, claro estaba me queje, pero nada la detuvo y véanme aquí, estoy atada a cuatro paredes con mis amigos desayunando muy animadamente

-tranquila princesa, solo es hoy – y como siempre aquí estaba este hombre dándome su apoyo incondicional, el apoyo que me había hecho fuerte por todo este tiempo

-gracias, eso realmente me consuela – una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, mi sonrisa favorita

Al termino del desayuno nos pusimos a jugar con el wii, realmente era divertido vernos a todos como unos niños jugando como locos, era una guerra de todos contra todos que después se convirtió en disputa de parejas y como siempre, Edward y yo estábamos juntos. Habíamos logrado ganarles varias veces, lo más entretenido de todo era ver los berrinches de Emmett protestando que habíamos hecho trampa, tanto fue su berrinche que llego el momento en el que él de plano cayó al suelo diciendo que no se movería de ahí hasta que aceptáramos que habíamos hecho trampa

-no me moveré de aquí hasta que digan la verdad, nadie gana en este juego, solo Súper Emmett – yo no aguantaba las carcajadas, por más que intentara controlarme no lo lograba

-basta Emmett, acepta que esta parejita realmente es buena en el juego – el solo negaba, realmente me hacia recordar aquellos niños del parque que no se querían mover de los juegos, Edward me sostenía de los hombros, aunque dudaba mucho que él pudiera aguantarse más el no reírse – Emmett por el amor de dios, de pie, estas acabando con la poca dignidad que te queda – seguía agitando la cabeza y nos había sorprendido con la nueva actitud que había tomado, se tapo las orejas y comenzó a decir varias veces

- no oigo, no oigo, soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado – con eso nadie más aguanto y todos comenzamos a reírnos como nuca antes, Edward quien antes me sostenía ahora estaba de rodillas riéndose más fuerte que yo misma, el mismo Jasper estaba botándose de la risa, no creíamos que la inmadurez de Emmett llegara a este punto. De un momento a otro comenzó a andarme del baño y sin pensarlo todos salimos corriendo en busca de uno. Afortunadamente había alcanzado el de mi habitación, ya que todos peleaban por entrar a los demás, ahora había sido el turno de Emmett burlarse de nosotros y realmente era una escena muy graciosa, había pasado mucho tiempo sin reírme de esta manera, pero sabía que con ellos podría repetirse en cualquier momento.

-bueno ya basta de reírse – comenzó Alice, sabía lo que se me venía y no pude evitar cambiar mi cara a una de espanto, miro su reloj y sus ojos casi se le salen de sus orbitas – por dios, ya vieron la hora que es, es demasiado tarde – pude ver el reloj que colgaba de la sala y eran apenas las 3

.pero Ali son apenas las 3, la recepción es a las 8

-como te atreves a decir eso, tenemos el tiempo contado, tengo que arreglarte, peinarte, maquillarte, por dios como se me pudo pasar la hora – empezó a empujar a los chicos a la salida – es hora de que se vayan, tienen que arreglarse y regresar por nosotras a las 7:30, cuidadito con que lleguen tarde, si aprecian en lo mas mínimo el sueño de ser padres algún día, llagaran a tiempo, verdad? – esa sonrisa maquiavélica había logrado un efecto en mi, realmente los compadecía, Emmett como siempre tan maduro, salió corriendo sin siquiera despedirse de su esposa dejándola con una sonrisa y rodando los ojos.

-adiós princesa, suerte – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, no podía describir lo que sentía con cada pequeño detalle que tenia hacia mi

Alice nos jalo a la habitación, me extendió un juego de lencería y me metió sin tiempo de protestar. Decidí darme un baño en la tina, necesitaba relajarme, esta era una gran noche, de eso estaba segura.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero unos golpes en la puerta habían logrado sacarme del transe en el que estaba

-Bella por favor apúrate, es tu noche y tenemos que arreglarte – realmente esto me lo esperaba desde antes, gracias al cielo que se había apiadado de mi, Salí lentamente de la tina y me dirigí a mi tortura – hay Bella, pensabas quedarte ahí toda la noche – Ali y Rose ya estaba maquilladas y peinadas, creo que si me había quedado tiempo suficiente en el baño

-perdón Ali pero necesitaba relajarme – Rece me dio una sonrisa y me indico que no le hiciera caso

-anda vamos a alistarte, tienes que quedar como una princesa – me sentó de espaldas a un espejo argumentando que yo misma tenía que sorprenderme con lo que harían, de eso no cavia ni la mas mínima duda, estando con ellas mi vida sería una sorpresa.

-como te decía Ali, ese tipo siento que lo he visto de alguna otra parte – continuaron con su plática, mientras yo trataba de relajarme

-no será imaginación tuya Rose, o es uno de sus tantos amigos de Emmett, ya sabes cómo es ese oso

-si lo sé, pero no sé, no me da buena espina el tipo, ayer que lo vi acercarse a Emmett algo me dio desconfianza, Emm solo me dijo que ya lo conocíamos y menciono su nombre aunque la verdad no lo recuerdo del todo, era algo así como Demetrio, va, quien sabe, el chiste es que no me gusta para nada

-hay Rose, tranquila, solo lo saludo, además dudo que lo veas tan seguido – su plática me fue arrullando poco a poco.

Después de 1 hora aproximadamente estaba peinada y maquillada, había pedido que no me pusieran mucho maquillaje, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a ello, Rose me extendió el vestido, era de un azul rey, que mas podía decir, solo que me encanto cuando me lo medí, tenía una abertura de lado izquierdo, que iba desde abajo hasta la cadera, tenía un fondo interno azul cielo que salía en la parte baja, en la parte del busto y de la cintura parecía que había tela anudada, en el busto de lado derecho tenia detalles de color dorado conjugados con bronce, simplemente era maravilloso, me ayudo a colocármelo lentamente teniendo sumo cuidado con el peinado, después me ayudo a ponerme las zapatillas, eran un peligro tremendo, aun no lograba acostumbrarme a ello, mi patosidad aun seguía presente de vez en cuando, solo esperaba que hoy no fuera ese día. Pero eso sí, cuidando el detalle de no dejarme verme al espejo hasta estar totalmente lista. Cuando terminaron me dijeron que se irían a ponerse sus vestidos, así es que me dejaron por primera vez en la tarde ver el resultado de su trabajo.

Al acercarme al espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba en mi recamara pude apreciar a la maravillosa mujer que se reflejaba, me desconocía totalmente, habían hecho un gran trabajo (Vestido de Bella; Zapatillas; peinado; imagenes en mi perfil)

El peinado era maravilloso, habían sujetado mi cabello en un moño flojo remarcando los risos que rebeldemente se formaban, definitivamente desconocía a la mujer que hoy se presentaba ante los demás

-que tal? – entro rose con un hermoso vestido rojo, era precioso y muy provocativo, pero nada que no le quedara a esta mujer (Vestido de Rose; Zapatillas; imagenes en mi perfil) – te vez hermosa – el rubor no pudo quedarse atrás haciéndose presente cada vez más, no podía creer que una mujer con una belleza impresionante se acercara a decirme tal barbaridad

-TU estas hermosa, como siempre – sabia que lo mío seria opacado teniendo a Rose a mi lado y para rematarlo aun más teniendo a los Cullen y los Hale acompañándome

-nadie lo notara, no si tu estas presente, por dios mujer, por primera vez en la vida, ve la hermosa mujer que está aquí frente a ti – sujeto mis hombros y ambas miramos al espejo, su mirada me recorría de pies a cabeza, realmente agradecía sus ánimos

-chicas listas para ser la sensación del lugar – una pequeña risa salió de nuestros labios, no podíamos evitarlo, Ali siempre era la "modesta" de la familia, al girarme me encontré con una mujer despampanante, si ver a Rose había bajado mis ánimos, ver a Alice lo había rematado, traía un corto vestido morado con unas zapatilla del mismo color haciéndole juego, pero que decía, para ella era como andar descalza(Vestido de Alice; Zapatillas; imagenes en mi perfil), realmente eran hermosas, así o en pijama, seria la sensación- vamos Bella no tienes que ponerte así, cuando te vean, babearan por ti, ojala y Edward no tarde en prop…. – guardo silencio dejándome con la incertidumbre, ¿Qué había tratado de insinuar? – bueno chicas vamos que nuestros hombres nos esperan – ambas me tomaron de las manos y me jalaron asia el recibidor, indicándome que no saliera del pasillo hasta que ella me indicaran, escuche los silbidos de Emmett al momento en que entro Rose, proclamándola inmediatamente como suya, al instante que salió Ali una serie de silbidos apareció nuevamente, en ese momento mis manos comenzaron a temblar teniendo miedo de su reacción. Alice me indico que era mi turno, era momento de presentar lo que habían hecho ese par de mujeres.

Al momento en que di un paso en el living 5 pares de miradas se posaron sobre mí, seguidas de una serie de silbidos, inmediatamente el rubor hizo su aparición, pero realmente solo me importaba la opinión de una sola persona, al mirar sus ojos los tenía muy abiertos, y su boca levemente abierta, realmente le había gustado?, me acerque lentamente a él manteniendo la conexión de nuestras miradas, hasta este momento ponía atención de cómo estaba vestido, si de manera casual me traía de un ala, de traje no podía explicarlo(Traje de Edward; imagenes en mi perfil). Al estar uno frente al otro esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba hizo su aparición regalándome una corriente eléctrica que recorrió cada parte de mi ser.

-hola nuevamente, te vez hermosa – y aquí vamos bendito rubor, se acerco lentamente besando mi mejilla de una manera muy tierna, al sepáranos sentimos la mirada de 4 pares de ojos que nos miraban con una hermosa sonrisa, que mas que darme ánimos, me daban miedo, era como si tramaran algo, en ese momento me percate de la vestimenta de los chicos, si que se veían guapísimos (traje de Jasper; traje de Emmett; imagenes en mi perfil)

- creo que no nos despegaremos de ustedes señoritas, mas les vale que por su bien nadie se acerque, es mas ni que las miren – de repente apareció un brillo en su mirada, ese que solo tenía aparición al momento de hacer una travesura – aunque yo que tu Edward, no me despegaba de Bella, o ten por seguro que te la robaran – el cuerpo de Edward se tenso por el comentario de Emmett, fue tanto que yo sin tocarlo lo había notado, ja como si me importaran las miradas de los demás.

- bueno basta de tanta charla, que mis papas y los papas de Rose nos esperan allá, así es que andando – se dirigía a la puerta y antes de salir se dirigió asia mi - a y Bella, no olvides que hoy es tu noche, queremos que sea única – yo solo pude asentir, por fin había llegado el momento

Vi salir poco a poco a los chicos, ellos se adelantaron en un elevador, diciendo que cada quien iría en un carro, argumentando que querían privacidad. Comencé a apagar las luces, recogí mi abrigo y mi bolso, sintiendo la mirada en mi espalda

-Que pasa Edward, vamos, no queremos que Alice venga por nosotros verdad? – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a mí, pero ahora con un pequeño detalle, traía una bolsa en sus manos

- antes de irnos quiero entregarte algo, se que odias los regalos costosos y cosas así, pero hoy dame el privilegio de darte esto sin recibir a cambio una queja de tu parte – estaba muda, no sabía que decir, me había agarrado totalmente desprevenida, comenzó a sacar dos cajas de esa bolsa, mis manos comenzaron a temblar nuevamente

-pe.. per.. pero Edw.. Edward – un dedo se coloco en mis labios sintiendo ese hormigueo en donde su dedo estaba

-por favor, no te pido mas, solo acéptalo, y dame la dicha de verte usándolo – no sabía que decir, de mis labios no salían palabras, estaba totalmente impresionada, me miraba esperando una respuesta pero yo no sabía que decir, lo único que pude hacer fue asentir en el momento. Lentamente saco una preciosa gargantilla de 3 oros (gargantilla Bella; imagenes en mi perfil), era maravillosa, al verla, mi mano se dirigió a mi boca, silenciando ese gemido de sorpresa, lo saco de su estuche y lo levanto frente a mi – puedo ponértelo – yo solo asentí y le di la espalda, esto era mejor de lo que esperaba, el simple hecho de tenerlo a mi lado era más que suficiente, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo después de un beso que dio en mi nuca, eran nuevas sensaciones en mí, pero no las cambiaría por nada, hizo que girara lentamente, vi que sostenía otra caja más pequeña en sus manos – este es otra parte de mi regalo, cuando los vi, supe que eran para ti – su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas, estaba realmente muy nerviosa, saco una pulsera que consistía de 4 pulseras delgadas (pulsera Bella; imagenes en mi perfil), era hermosísima. Me la coloco lentamente en la mano

-Edward, no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, estoy en deuda – el solo me regalo esa maravillosa sonrisa y lo único que pude hacer fue lanzarme a sus brazos entregándole todo lo que tenía en el. Su respuesta fue regresarme ese ansiado abrazo

-no tienes nada que pagar, con que estés a mi lado, el que tendría una deuda seria yo hacia ti. – este momento era mágico y no lo cambiaría por anda. Su simple presencia me daba lo que hace años perdí, la Luz de mi camino

* * *

¿me perdonan si les dejo 2 capitulos?


	23. Capitulo 22: Nuevas Oportunidades

Capitulo 22 "Nuevas oportunidades"

Después de ese mágico momento nos dirigimos al lugar donde seria la recepción, estaba sumamente nerviosa, este era un logro más añadido a mi lista y aunque no me sentía completa, era afortunada por tener gente tan maravillosa a mi lado, los Cullen y los Hale habían dado un giro repentino a mi vida.

No me había dado cuenta del tiempo transcurrido hasta que sentí que la puerta de mi lado era abierta indicándome solo una cosa, habíamos llegado.

Edward como siempre tan caballeroso extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar, solté un gran suspiro y Salí del carro con su ayuda. No dirigimos lentamente a la entrada donde se encontraban todos esperándonos, la maravillosa y cálida sonrisa de Esme nos recibió. Antes siquiera de pensar en decir algo fui atrapada por un cálido abrazo de su parte, definitivamente me recordaba a mi madre, o René cuanta falta me haces

-estas hermosísima hija, como siempre

-gracias Esme, pero mira quién habla, tu sí que estas bellísima (Vestido de Esme; Zapatillas;imagenes en mi perfil) – se nos unió una muy animada Nikki, regalándome esa sonrisa igual de cálida que la de Esme – pero mira esta noche sí que han caído estrellas, Nikki te vez guapísima (vestido de Nikki; Zapatillas: imagenes en mi perfil) – me regalo un abrazo supliendo los brazos de Esme que antes me abrazaban

-tu eres la estrella de esta noche, pero basta de habladurías, entremos que tu noche espera ahí dentro – una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, Carlisle se acerco a mi regalándome una cálida sonrisa al igual que la del señor Jackson (traje de Carslile; traje de Jackson; imagenes en mi perfil)

Entramos al salón y nos encontramos con un gran lugar repleto de gente (Salon; imagenes en mi perfil) un chico nos dio amablemente la bienvenida y nos dirigió a la que sería nuestra mesa, estando aquí dentro los nervios quería hacer de las suyas, había muchísima gente arreglada de manera maravillosa, realmente me sentía extraña rodeada de tanta gente. Vestían de manera impresionante, y que decir de la decoración del lugar, las iluminación era tenue, lo que predominaba eran las luces que estaban debajo de las mesas, al llegar a nuestros lugares nos ayudaron a tomar asiento

-wow, sí que es buena la decoración, aunque me esperaba más – una risa invadíos nuestra mesa

-Ali no llevamos ni 10 minutos en el lugar y ya criticando la decoración? – risas hicieron al eco al comentario de Edward, de verdad que esta mujer era imparable, maduramente en su respuesta le saco la lengua a Edward quien comenzó a reírse nuevamente

El lugar comenzó a tomar orden, en el centro del lugar, se encontraba el rector de la universidad junto a varios profesores y demás, el salón comenzó a guardar silencio dando paso a las palabras que darían el inicio del evento

-buenas noches tengan todos ustedes, no saben lo orgulloso y contento que me siento al estar aquí, esta es un gran noche para todos los que hoy se reciben como abogados, los futuros defensores del país, y espero que no solo sea de aquí, si no de todas partes del mundo, hoy tengo la dicha de dar inicio a este maravilloso evento dedicado a todos ustedes – una ola de aplausos inundo el salón, cada momento que pasaba sentía una adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo, era única esta experiencia – antes que nada entregaremos diplomas a aquellos que han llevado en alto el nombre de la universidad, no solo por su gran empeño, sino por sus máximos esfuerzos que han puesto, hoy tengo el honor de presentarles a los 3 mejores promedios de la carrera, que no solo celebran hoy haber terminado con ella si no el que se reciban por honores, quiero pedir un grandísimo aplauso para Isabella Swan, Ángela Weber y Enrique Thompson – lentamente me puse de pie junto a mis otros dos compañeros, nos dirigimos al centro del lugar, a cada paso que daba sentía más miradas puestas en mi, al llegar junto con mis profesores, mi tutor, el que siempre me apoyo durante la carrera me dio un caluroso abrazo entregándome el diploma como primer lugar en aprovechamiento académico, sentía como un calor recorría todo mi cuerpo, me sentía orgullosa de mi misma, por haber llegado hasta donde estoy

-felicidades Bella, no sabes lo orgullosos que nos sentimos – mi tutor me sonreía de una manera única

-gracias profesor, Wilson – era un señor de no más de 60 años, era una maravillosa joya enseñando a novatos como yo, era mi admiración y un ejemplo a seguir

-bueno después de ello les tenemos una maravillosa sorpresa y aunque para uno de ustedes no lo será, tengo el honor de darles la maravillosa noticia de que ahora su hogar será el bufete del gran señor Jackson Hale – en ese momento comprendí el sentido de sus palabras, y si esa no sería sorpresa para mi

Después de un cálido recibimiento del señor Jackson hacia mis compañeros dirigió unas palabras asia mi de las cuales se que nunca olvidare

-y a ti Bella, que puedo decirte, eres una mujer maravillosa que hoy tengo el honor de decir que eres como una hija para mi, has iluminado el camino no solo mío, sino el de todos los que nos encontramos en tu mesa, ha sido una fortuna haberte encontrado en nuestro camino y mejor aun el que nos hayas permitido entrar en el tuyo, hoy doy gracias a la vida, por esto, no te deseare suerte porque sé que no la necesitas, eres una mujer fuerte, decidida, luchadora, que lo único que ha hecho estos últimos meses ha sido seguir a delante a pesar de lo que el destino te ha impuesto a vivir – una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, no sabía cómo pagar todo lo que habían hecho por mí, sus brazos me rodearon dándome ese abrazo de padre, como quisiera que el dueño de esas palabras y de este cálido abrazo fuera Char… pero no, no me amargaría la noche pensando en gente que no me valoro. Respondí al abrazo con el agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho

-gracias señor Jackson, pero está en un error – se alejo lentamente mirándome a los ojos – la que les debe y mucho soy yo – una sonrisa salió nuevamente en sus labios y me dio un cálido pero pequeño abrazo.

Después de ese inicio cada quien se dirigió a su mesa, nos sentamos y la cena dio inicio, los meseros se acercaron atendiéndonos amablemente. La velada transcurría de manera tranquila, nuestra mesa era la que estaba llena de vida, llena de risas y como no hacerlo si tenemos a un oso provocándolas a cada momento.

Terminando la cena la pista comenzó a llenarse de gente sabía que era lo que más disfrutaban los Cullen, el baile, y como no hacerlo si cada movimiento era envidiado por muchos, poco a poco la mesa era desocupada, todos comenzaron a dirigirse a la pista,

-Bella, crees que podríamos bailar – al girar mi rostro Edward se encontraba de pie a lado mío con su mano extendida pidiéndome bailar

-creo que no es buena idea, por lo menos no si quieres conservar tus pies – una risa inundo el ambiente

-anda Bella, ni que fuera tan malo – el señor Jackson me incitaba a hacerlo, pero me conocía y sabia que no era una buena idea

-créanme yo sé lo que les digo – sabía que no descansaría hasta hacerme bailar, pero usaría todos mis medios para evitarlo

-por favor, es más te propongo algo, si me lastimas, así sea mínimo, prometo que nos regresaremos a la mesa y no te lo volveré a pedir – sabía que no habría vuelta atrás,

-no aceptaras un no por respuesta, verdad? – su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas dándome la respuesta que sabía.

Tome su mano y nos dirigimos lentamente a la pista, quería retardar el momento cada vez más, aunque sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Nos abrimos paso lentamente, tomo mi cintura con una mano y con el otro tomo una de mis manos, mi mano libre se coloco en su hombro. Poco a poco comenzamos a seguir el compas de la melodía,

-vez, no es tan malo como creías – y era verdad, si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría haciendo esto no lo hubiera creído.

Así pasos un gran rato, disfrutando de las melodías y los momentos gratos a lado de mi familia, si, porque para mí eran eso, una maravillosa familia. En el transcurso de la noche baile con todos los hombres de mi mesa, realmente era impresionante ver con la agilidad con la que se movían pero mejor aun con la facilidad que me hacían el arte de bailar. Después de un grato regrese a los brazos del culpable que me había sacado a bailar

-vez que no era tan difícil como creías – una sonrisa ilumino nuestros rostros, detuvo nuestro baile, tomo mi mano y nos dirigió a lo que suponía era una terraza – ven, vamos a tomar aire un rato – yo solo asentí y nos dirigimos a ese gran ventanal, al pasar a lado de Alice y Jasper creí ver como ambos se miraban como si hablaran mentalmente, ella solo extendió su sonrisa y el asintió, Jasper y yo nos observamos preguntándonos que era lo que pasaba.

Caminamos entre la gente hasta llegar a nuestro cometido, la brisa era fresca, pero era una maravillosa noche, era fresca pero mágica, una maravillosa luna regalaba su resplandor ante el gran jardín que se abría a nuestro paso, la noche era estrellada, como nunca antes la había visto, sentí como Edward se detenía a mi lado haciéndome parar junto a él.

-que pasa – su mirada estaba perdida y podía sentir que estaba nervioso, lo conocía y no me lo podría negar – dime que tienes – sus ojos me miraron y ahí pude encontrar el nerviosismo que sus actos me habían demostrado

-quiero hablar contigo, de hecho desde hace mucho pero, creía que no era momento – su voz era suave pero muy baja, apenas y la podía distinguir, me estaba dando miedo esta situación, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo

-deme que pasa Edward me estas espantando – sujeto mis dos manos, como tratando de encontrar valor en ese agarre

-está bien - soltó un leve suspiro – desde que te conocí, encontré algo en ti que no podía describir, era como si quisiera protegerte, no me quería separar de tu lado, algo a ti me retenía, era como un imán – guardo silencio por un momento y volvió a apretar mis manos – desde hace tiempo me hubiera gustado hacer esto, pero sabía que era un arrebato de mi parte, no sabía si era momento, pero ya no puedo callar mas esto, entiendo si no aceptas, estas en todo tu derecho, pero realmente quiero que tengas presente, lo importante que eres para mí y no sé si a ti te suceda lo mismo, - cada vez entendía menos, mi mente se dirigía a un camino que sabía que no era el correcto, no podría gustarle a Edward, un silencio nos invadió, después de ver una gran confusión en su mirada un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos, indicando una decisión – Bella, tu, me gustas, eres una mujer maravillosa, fuerte, luchadora, sé que no te merezco, pero aun así quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad de estar a tu lado, pero no solo como amigo, quiero tenerte como mi,,, novia, quiero protegerte, tenerte a mi lado, proclamarte como algo más que lo que ya eres. – en este momento estaba perdida en una inmensidad de sensaciones, era como un sueño, un sueño en el que me sentía perdida, no encontraba mi voz, había tantas cosas por decir, pero aun así, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

El silencio invadió el momento y sabia que él esperaba un comentario de mi parte pero seguía sin encontrar las palabras correctas para decir lo que realmente sentía

-dime que piensas, no me dejes con esta incertidumbre – en su mirada se notaba la desesperación

-no, mmmm – solté un suspiro tratando de que con ello pudiera encontrar mi voz – no sé que decirte, realmente no puedo creerlo

-porque no?

-pues no se Edward, dime, como tú podrías fijarte en alguien tan simple como yo – su seño se frunció

-puedo describirte de mil maneras y en ninguna de ellas encuentro lo simple

-pero es que. … - no me dejo continuar ya que un dedo se coloco en mis labios, lentamente se acerco a mí, su mano libre la coloco en mi cintura quitando la distancia que había entre ambos, su frente se pego a la mía, y me miro directamente a los ojos

-se que aun no eres consciente de la maravillosa mujer que eres, se que lo que te pido es mucho, solo es una oportunidad, una que estaría infinitamente agradecido si la aceptaras, no te prometo bajarte la luna y las estrellas, pero si entregarte mi alma, mi corazón y mi ser. Y dime, que dices? – sabia que esta sería una nueva etapa de mi vida, pero no sabía si esto estaba bien, pero no encontraba otra opción, bienvenida nueva vida.

* * *

hola mujeres mias,

se que no meresco el perdon de ni una de ustedes, e tardado demasiado, mas de lo permitido, pero la universidad realmente me a absorbido de una manera impresionante,

con decirles que e tenido que decirle adios a mi vida social

pero hoy les tengo una buena noticia

ya estoy de vacacionesssss

siiiiii

eso no saben lo bien que me hace sentir,

por fin tengo mis anheladas y bien merecidas vacaciones

como recompensa de la espera e dejado 2 capitulos nuevos, espero que les guste

gracias a todas las que comentan no saben lo bien que e hacen sentir con cada comentario, aunque estos sean amenasas, verdad Nicole Alexa Cullen, perdoname mujer por no actualizar pronto, pero realmente me era imposible

de ahora en adelante tratare de hacerlo todas las veces posibles, esperando que mi cerebro no se seque, jajaja

espero que con esto sea merecedora de reviews, no saben el alimento tan grande que son sus comentarios a esta cabeza loca.

bueno chicas sin mas que decir

saludos desde México


End file.
